Corazones en peligro
by aleparedes
Summary: 5º Libro Saga Hutton y amigos. Al iniciarse la investigación de un asesinato, Chiba volvió a coincidir con una joven y dinámica investigadora a la que había conocido en otros tiempos. Años atrás, su corazón estuvo unido al de Serena Tsukino, hasta que esta lanzó una explosiva acusación que conmovió los círculos políticos... y rompió la fe de Chiba en ella.
1. Argumento

**Corazones en peligro**

**Autor: Diana Palmer**

**Personajes: Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba de Naoko Takeuchi**

**En el trabajo de Darien Chiba, un hombre íntegro con voluntad de hierro, defender el honor y la justicia era algo tan natural como respirar. Al iniciarse la investigación de un asesinato, Chiba volvió a coincidir con una joven y dinámica investigadora a la que había conocido en otros tiempos. Años atrás, su corazón estuvo unido al de Serena Tsukino, hasta que esta lanzó una explosiva acusación que conmovió los círculos políticos... y rompió la fe de Chiba en ella.**

**No solo estaba en juego el orgullo de ambos. La investigación del homicidio iba volviéndose cada vez más compleja y peligrosa, y no tenían el tiempo de su parte. ¿Lograrían descubrir la verdad antes de que el asesino se cobrara otra víctima? ¿O caerían en el fuego cruzado...****?**

Hola! Les traigo el 5º libro de esta saga que se llama Hutton y amigos.

Los personajes originales son Marc Brannon y Josette o Josie Langley. La primera aparición de Marc es en el 3º libro. Marc es el hermano de Gretchen, la esposa de Phillip Sabon, SEREDAR lo llamó Haruka.

Este Darien se portó feo, feo con Serena y va a tener que arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

Espero les guste! Un beso!


	2. Chapter 1

**Corazones en Peligro**

**1**

Las paredes de la comisaría de los Rangers de Texas, en San Antonio, estaban llenas de fotografías enmarcadas en blanco y negro. Como espectros sepia de tiempos pasados, dominaban el moderno complejo de teléfonos, telefaxes y ordenadores. Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar. Los empleados atendían al público en las me sas. El zumbido de la maquinaria saturaba la comisaría, extrañamente tranquilizador, semejante a una nana eléctrica.

El sargento Darien Chiba estaba arrellanado en su silla giratoria. Su cabello negro y levemente rizado, con vetas azules, brillaba bajo las luces del te cho mientras el agente reflexionaba sobre el rimero de archivos colocados sobre la mesa. Sus ojos, azul zafiro y angostos, permanecían casi cerra dos mientras meditaba sobre un contratiempo reciente.

Nicolas Kumada, un buen amigo y compañero, ha bía estado a punto de ser atropellado por un coche hacía unas semanas, mientras realizaba una misión en la comisaría de San Antonio. Se ha bía rumoreado que el suceso tenía relación con la investigación que el FBI estaba llevando a cabo sobre Jake Marsh, un mafioso de la locali dad. Kumada había colaborado con el FBI en el caso, pero, poco después, había solicitado un traslado a la comisaría de Victoria, alegando motivos personales. Chiba había heredado la investigación sobre Marsh. También el FBI estaba involucrado... o, más concretamente, un agente natural de Georgia, llamado Curtis Russell, al que Chiba consideraba un incordio. Era curioso que Russell trabajara en un caso del FBI. Había pertenecido al Servicio Secreto. Naturalmente, se decía Darien, la gente cambiaba de trabajo continuamente. Él mismo era un buen ejemplo.

Al parecer, Russell se había metido a fondo en la investigación del caso Marsh. Simon Hart, el fiscal del Estado de Texas, había hablado por teléfono con Chiba hacía dos días escasos, quejándose de la tenacidad de Russell. El ex agente del Servicio Secreto se hallaba ahora en Austin, poniendo histéricos a los agentes locales mientras hurgaba en sus archivos informáticos para investigar dos asesinatos que, según él, es taban relacionados con Marsh.

Marsh extendía sus tentáculos en toda suerte de negocios sucios, incluidos el chantaje, la prostitución y las apuestas ilegales, principal mente en San Antonio, donde vivía. No obstan te, saber que realizaba operaciones ilegales y demostrarlo eran dos cosas distintas. Marsh era perro viejo en lo que se refería a eludir las in vestigaciones y los registros.

Lástima que ya no se pudiera disparar a los criminales, se dijo Chiba caprichosamente mientras miraba una antigua fotografía de un Ranger de Texas que, montado a caballo, sujeta ba con un lazo a un forajido herido y cubierto de polvo.

La mano de Chiba fue hasta la culata de madera del Colt 45 que llevaba en la pistolera. Dado que los Rangers no vestían un uniforme específico, tenían libertad para elegir tanto su vestuario como las armas que empleaban. No obstante, la mayoría de los agentes de la comisaría llevaban camisa blanca y corbata, con la placa prendida en la pechera, así como sombre ros Stetson y botas. Un Ranger era pulcro, edu cado, conservador y profesional en su trabajo. Chiba procuraba amoldarse a esa imagen. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a ser más cauto que en épocas pasadas. Había cometido el error de su vida dos años antes, al juzgar mal a una mujer a la que había llegado a... apreciar mu cho. Su hermana le había dicho que aquella mu jer no le culpaba por haber sumido su vida en el desastre. Pero Chiba tenía tal sentimiento de culpabilidad, que dejó los Rangers y se fue de Texas durante un par de años para trabajar con el FBI. Había descubierto, sin embargo, que uno no resolvía los problemas huyendo de ellos.

Aún podía verla mentalmente, rubia, atrevida y llena de irónico ingenio. Pese a las desgracias que habían presidido su vida, era la persona más brillante y encantadora que Chiba había co nocido nunca. La echaba de menos. Pero ella, desde luego, no debía de aflorarlo a él. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Chiba le había causado un daño terrible. Había arruinado su vida.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer, Chiba? —le dijo una compañera, arrastrando la voz, mientras pasaba por su lado.

Las mujeres solían considerarlo una perita en dulce, con sus caderas estrechas, su pecho am plio y su mandíbula cuadrada. Tenía una boca sensual debajo de una nariz que se había roto, al menos, una vez, y un porte arrogante que resul taba más excitante que intimidatorio. Pero no era ningún donjuán. De hecho, cuando salía con alguna mujer, lo hacía con toda discreción para no dar pie a chismorreos en la comisaría.

—Estoy haciendo algo —respondió Chiba con un brillo en los ojos—. Estoy enviando on das telepáticas a los criminales fugados. Si ten go éxito, correrán todos a las comisarías de todo el país para entregarse.

—A otro perro con ese hueso —contestó ella con una risita.

Chiba sonrió y exhaló un suspiro.

—Acabo de volver de testificar en un juicio. Tengo media docena de casos pendientes y he de decidir el orden de prioridades —confesó. Luego señaló con el dedo el montón de expedientes—. Había pensado en lanzar una mone da...

—No hará falta. El capitán tiene un encargo urgente para ti.

—¡Salvado por las nuevas órdenes! —bro meó. A continuación, se levantó y se estiró exageradamente, haciendo que la tela de la camisa se tensara sobre sus recios pectorales—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Un homicidio en un callejón de Castillo Boulevard —explicó ella colocando una hoja de papel sobre la mesa—. Un tipo blanco, de unos veintitantos años. Dos detectives del Departamento de Investigación Criminal ya han acudi do al escenario del crimen, además de un foren se y una pareja de agentes. El capitán dice que debes ir ahora mismo, antes de que llamen a una ambulancia para retirar el cadáver.

Chiba hizo una mueca.

—Eh, eso queda dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Es decir, en nuestra jurisdicción... —empezó a decir.

—Lo sé. Pero este caso es peliagudo. Encon traron a ese joven blanco con una única herida de bala en la nuca, como si lo hubieran ejecuta do. ¿Recuerdas qué hay en Castillo Boulevard?

—No.

—El club nocturno de Jake Marsh. Y halla ron el cadáver dos puertas más allá.

Darien sonrió.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Qué bonita sorpresa, y justo cuando empezaba a compadecerme de mí mis mo —titubeó—. Espera un momento. ¿Por qué ha decidido el capitán enviarme a mí? —pre guntó recelosamente, mirando de soslayo hacia la puerta cerrada de su superior—. Lo último que me encargó fue investigar la misteriosa muerte de una vaca mutilada. Pensaron que ha bían sido unos extraterrestres.

Su compañera puso cara de desagrado.

—Está cabreado porque conseguiste trabajar con el FBI, mientras que a él lo rechazaron un par de veces. Pero dice que puedes encargarte del caso porque este mes no lo has puesto en ningún brete. Todavía.

—No será fácil. De hecho, apuesto la paga de una semana a que la prensa se habrá puesto las botas antes de que anochezca.

—Prefiero no sumarme a la apuesta. Por cierto, el capitán dice que deberías dejar de repostar en esa nueva gasolinera con personal ex clusivamente femenino. Da mala fama al depar tamento.

Chiba enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Tiene algo en contra de que las mujeres sirvan gasolina? —preguntó con aire inocente.

—No es gasolina lo único que sirven —la agente se ruborizó al comprender lo que había dicho y salió como una exhalación.

Chiba esbozó una sonrisita perversa mien tras ella se marchaba. Luego tomó la hoja de trabajo y salió de la oficina, recogiendo el som brero Stetson por el camino.

En Austin, una esbelta mujer con el pelo ru bio recogido en una coleta, y gafas con montura dorada sobre sus chispeantes ojos celestes, in tentaba consolar a uno de los expertos en infor mática de la oficina del fiscal general.

—En realidad, le caes bien, Phil —dijo Serena Tsukino al joven recién salido de la universidad, que apenas llevaba un mes en su pri mer trabajo. Parecía destruido—. De veras.

Phil, pelirrojo y de ojos azules, miró hacia la puerta de Simon Hart, el fiscal general de Texas, y enrojeció aún más.

—Dijo que por mi culpa su ordenador se había bloqueado mientras estaba hablando con el vicepresidente sobre la próxima reunión de go bernadores. Se cortó la conexión con la red y no pudo volver a conectarse. Me arrojó el ratón a la cabeza.

—Solo arroja cosas cuando Tira está enfada da con él. Pero se le pasa enseguida. Además, el vicepresidente es primo tercero suyo —señaló Serena—, y mío, ahora que lo pienso —añadió pensativamente—. No pasa nada, Phil. Tienes que aprender a no tomarte sus prontos tan a pe cho.

El joven la miró hoscamente.

—A ti nunca te grita.

—Yo soy una mujer —señaló ella—. Su mentalidad anticuada le impide gritarles a las mujeres. Sus hermanos y él recibieron una edu cación muy estricta, y no han sabido avanzar con los tiempos.

—Tiene cuatro hermanos y dice que todos se parecen a él. ¡Imagínate!

Serena recordó que Phil era hijo único, igual que ella.

—No todos se parecen a él. En cualquier caso, viven en Jacobsville, Texas. Los casados se han apaciguado mucho —no se atrevió a pensar en los dos Hart que seguían solteros, Leo y Rey. Las historias sobre sus ansias de galletas caseras, y las cosas que hacían para satisfacer las, llevaban camino de convertirse en leyenda.

—Pues los solteros no se han apaciguado nada. Uno de ellos se llevó a rastras a la cocine ra de un restaurante de Victoria la semana pasa da. ¡Hasta enviaron a los Rangers de Texas tras él!

—Enviaron a Nicolas Kumada —replicó Serena—. También es primo nuestro. Pero todo fue una especie de broma. Y no se la llevó a rastras, exactamente... En fin, no tiene importancia —estaba hablando demasiado deprisa. Sus meji llas se habían acalorado cuando oyó mencionar a los Rangers de Texas.

Tenía dolorosos recuerdos de un Ranger en particular, al que había amado apasionadamen te. Amy, la hermana de Darien Chiba, le había dicho que Darien sufrió un ataque de furia, motivado por el alcohol, poco después de que rompieran y se enfrentaran en la sala de justicia, en un juicio por asesinato. Darien dejó los Ran gers al poco tiempo e ingresó en el FBI. Amy también le había dicho que casi ha bía enloquecido sintiéndose culpable por un incidente aún más antiguo, acaecido cuando Serena tenía quince años y él trabajaba de policía en Jacobsville. Resultaba extraño, se dijo, recor dando las dolorosas palabras que Darien le había dirigido cuando rompieron.

Serena le había dicho a Amy que no lo culpaba por haber dudado de su inocencia. Al menos, una parte de ella no lo culpaba. Pero otra parte más oscura deseaba colgarlo bocabajo de un roble por el sufrimiento de aquellos dos años. Darien jamás creyó realmente su historia hasta aquella última y desastrosa cita, y la dejó sin más explicaciones tras haber hecho que se sintiera como una prostituta. Ella lo había ama do, pero Darien no debía de haberla correspondi do. De lo contrario, no se habría ido de Texas, por mucho que aquel juicio los hubiese enemis tado.

Serena se aclaró la garganta, disipando los recuerdos eróticos de su última cita con Darien, y volvió a centrar su atención en el pobre y alicaí do Phil Douglas.

—Hablaré con Simon —prometió—. De he cho, tengo que acercarme a su despacho.

—Me gusta trabajar aquí —dijo Phil ansiosa mente—. Coméntaselo. Y dile que arreglaré el ordenador para que la próxima vez no vuelva a bloquearse.

—Muy bien. Pero alegra esa cara. No es el fin del mundo.

Cuando Serena entró en el despacho de Si mon Hart, fiscal general de Texas, lo encontró colgando el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, como si acabase de morder un alimento en mal estado.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Serena.

Simon se removió en la silla, con la mano ar tificial apoyada en la mesa. Parecía tan real que, a veces, uno olvidaba que le habían amputado la verdadera. Simon era corpulento, moreno y for midable. Tira, su atractiva esposa, y sus dos hi jos le sonreían desde el revoltijo de fotografías alineadas en una mesa situada tras él.

—Era el ayudante del fiscal de San Antonio —explicó Simon—. Se ha producido un asesinato aparentemente relacionado con la mafia lo cal. A pocos metros del club nocturno de Jake Marsh —la miró de reojo—. Un mafioso local. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

—Me suena el nombre, aunque no sé exacta mente de qué. Pero el caso no nos concierne, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, puede que sí. Todo depende de si podemos relacionar a Marsh con el asesinato. El fiscal del distrito telefoneó al jefe de policía y le dio permiso para que un agente de los Rangers colaborase en la investigación. Darien Chiba, concretamente —Simon levantó una mano cuando ella hizo ademán de protes tar—. Sé que hay mala sangre entre vosotros, pero Marsh es un criminal muy conocido. Ten go tantas ganas de echarle el guante como el fis cal del distrito, así que voy a enviarte como en lace de mi oficina durante la investigación. Este caso me da mala espina.

Serena no estaba escuchando. El corazón se le había acelerado.

—¿Puedes imaginarnos a Darien y a mí trabajando juntos? Solo será posible si le confiscas todas las balas y me obligas a dejar mi pis tola inmovilizadora aquí en Austin.

Simon emitió una risita. Pese a lo trágica que había sido su vida, Serena siendo fuerte, independiente e ingeniosa. Gracias a su licenciatura en derecho criminal, se había incorporado a la Unidad de Investigación Espe cial de Simon hacía dos años. Y lo cierto era que le encantaba el trabajo. Tenía acceso al re putado Centro de Investigación Criminal de Texas, que suministraba importante informa ción a las agencias de policía.

—Aún no hay nada claro —añadió Simon—. Puede que el asesinato no tenga nada que ver con Marsh, aunque yo ruego que así sea. Pero he preferido ponerte sobre aviso, por si tienes que acudir.

—Está bien. Gracias, Simon.

—Somos familia. Más o menos —Simon frunció el ceño—. ¿Era tu primo tercero el que estaba emparentado con mi abuelastra...?

—Déjalo —gruñó ella—. Haría falta un ge nealogista para saberlo.

—En fin. No pueden acusarme de nepotismo por haberte contratado, pero somos primos leja nos. Familia —añadió Simon con una cálida sonrisa—. Como todo el personal.

—Celebro que lo creas así. Porque el «pri mo» Phil quiere que sepas que adora su trabajo y que lamenta haber fastidiado tu ordenador —dijo Serena irónicamente—. Y que espera que no lo eches del Departamento de Internet.

Los ojos de Simon emitieron chispas.

—¡Puedes decirle al primo Phil que se vaya a la... !

—No lo digas —advirtió ella—. O llamaré a Tira para chivarme.

Simon apretó los dientes.

—Oh, está bien —frunció el ceño—. Por cierto, ¿qué querías?

—Un ascenso —empezó a decir Serena, con tando con los dedos—. Un ordenador que no se bloquee cada vez que meto un programa. Un es cáner nuevo, que el viejo es lentísimo. Otro archivador. ¿Y tal vez uno de esos perritos robot tan monos? Podría enseñarle a traerme los ar chivos...

—¡Siéntate!

Serena se sentó, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Cruzó las piernas y se dispuso a hablarle de cierta consulta legal que había remitido por fax un fiscal de distrito rural. Por deferencia a Si mon, disimuló su inquietud ante el hecho de que el destino pudiera hacerla coincidir de nuevo con Darien Chiba.

Serena estaba prácticamente temblando cuando salió del despacho de Simon. Tenía que ser un asesinato fácil de resolver, se dijo firmemente. No podía ver a Chiba de nuevo cuando apenas estaba empezando a olvidarlo. Sin embargo, una incesante aprensión la atormentó durante el resto del día, como si en el fondo supiera que aquel homicidio de San Antonio iba a cambiar su destino.

Aquella tarde, tras llegar a su apartamento y saludar a su gato, Barnes, Serena sacó su álbum de fotos. No lo había abierto durante dos dolo rosos años, pero ahora ardía en deseos de ver a aquel hombre alto, elegante y formidable de su pasado.

Había amado a Darien más que a su propia vida. No obstante, él había descubierto un se creto sobre Serena que lo había destrozado. Se separó de sus brazos, la maldijo rotundamente y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Pocos días después, Serena fue con un conocido suyo, llamado Jedite Jennings, a una fiesta en la que murió un acau dalado anciano de San Antonio. Serena acusó al mejor amigo de Darien, y candidato a vicegober nador, del asesinato, por ser el único heredero del anciano. Chiba utilizó su pasado contra ella en el juicio para salvar a su amigo. No habí an vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

En realidad, Serena no podía culpar a Chiba por haber defendido a su mejor amigo. Pero, si de verdad la hubiese querido, no la ha bría abandonado tan alegremente ni la habría tratado como a un trapo sucio.

Casi todos en San Antonio sabían que Chiba jamás reconocería el amor aunque lo tuvie se delante de las narices. Y probablemente era cierto. Era un solitario por naturaleza. Tanto él como su hermana, Amy, habían vivido una infancia de absoluta pobreza. Su madre había muerto de cáncer poco después de que Serena y él rompieran.

Barnes empezó a ronronear y se restregó contra el brazo de Serena, sacándola de sus tris tes cavilaciones.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó ella, acari ciándolo—. Está bien, Barnes. Compartiremos una hamburguesa —dijo levantándose y despe rezándose. Llevaba el cabello suelto y la dorada melena caía en cascada hasta sus caderas. A Chiba solía encantarle que lo llevara así.

Serena hizo una mueca. ¡Tenía que dejarse de recuerdos!


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

Darien Chiba se arrodilló junto a la víctima, un hombre joven, de unos veintitantos años, vestido con desaliño. Se dijo que le sonaba de algo. En un brazo llevaba tatuado un cuervo, tenía cicatrices en las muñecas y en los tobillos, lo que delataba una estancia en prisión. Había un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabello ru bio, y tenía los ojos abiertos e inexpresivamente fijos en el cielo. Parecía indefenso y vulnerable allí tendido, con su cuerpo expuesto a las mira das de los policías y los curiosos. Los especia listas examinaban el área como sabuesos, bus cando pistas cuidadosamente. Uno de ellos, que trabajaba con un detector de metales, había hallado un casquillo de bala que esperaba que perteneciese al arma homicida. Otro especialista grababa en vídeo el escenario del crimen desde todos los ángulos.

Chiba se pasó la mano por el pulcro panta lón caqui mientras entrecerraba los ojos pensati vamente. Quizá Marsh no tuviera nada que ver con aquello, aunque resultaba curioso que el ca dáver hubiese aparecido tan cerca de su club nocturno. Seguro que tendría una sólida coarta da, se dijo Chiba con irritación.

El detective de homicidios, Bud García, salu dó con la mano a Darien antes de hablar con los agentes que, al parecer, habían encontrado el ca dáver. Chiba suspiró mientras se reunía con la forense junto al cuerpo.

—Hola, Jones —la saludó—. ¿Se sabe ya algo de este tipo?

—Claro —contestó ella mientras embolsaba las manos de la víctima—. Ya sé un par de cosas.

—¿Y bien? —la apremió Chiba con im paciencia.

—Es un varón y está muerto —contestó Alice Jones con una sonrisa cínica mientras ajustaba la última bolsa con cinta adhesiva. Tenía el cabello, negro y corto, empapado en sudor.

Él la miró con elocuente severidad.

—Lo siento —murmuró Alice—. No, aún no sabemos nada, ni siquiera su nombre. No llevaba documentación —añadió levantándose—. ¿Tienes alguna hipótesis sobre las circunstan cias?

Chiba volvió a examinar el cuerpo.

—Tiene señaladas las muñecas y los tobillos. Supongo que se había escapado de la cárcel.

—No está mal, Ranger —musitó ella—. Yo he deducido lo mismo. No obstante, habrá que esperar a la autopsia para obtener más respuestas.

—¿Puedes calcular aproximadamente la hora de la muerte?

—¿Quieres que le introduzca un termómetro en el hígado, aquí mismo?

—¡Por Dios, Jones! —exclamó Chiba.

—Está bien, está bien. Por el grado de rigor mortis, calculo que lleva muerto unas cuantas horas —murmuró Alice antes de reanudar su trabajo—. Pero, como digo, habrá que esperar a la autopsia. Y el depósito ya está lleno de cadá veres esperando turno.

Chiba maldijo entre dientes y se levantó. Era un caluroso día de septiembre, y el sol se reflejaba en su placa de Ranger de Texas. Se quitó el sombrero Y se pasó la mano por la sudorosa frente. A continuación, fue en busca de Bud García, el detective de homicidios. Lo en contró hablando con otro detective vestido de paisano, que sostenía un cuadernillo y un teléfo no móvil.

—Sí, casa con la descripción —dijo García con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Hasta el tatuaje del cuervo. Es él, no hay duda. ¡Vaya un golpe de suerte! Dale las gracias al alcaide de mi parte.

El otro agente asintió y siguió hablando por teléfono mientras se retiraba.

—Ya sabemos algo, Chiba —dijo García al ver que Darien se acercaba—. La penitenciaría de Wayne ha denunciado la fuga de uno de sus presos, y su descripción coincide exactamente con la de la víctima. Se escapó a primera hora de esta mañana, mientras formaba parte de un destacamento de trabajo.

—¿Se sabe el nombre? —inquirió Chiba.

—Sí. Jennings. Jedite Jennings.

Chiba tenía motivos sobrados para recordar aquel nombre. Con razón su cara le había pareci do familiar. Jennings, un delincuente de la locali dad, había sido condenado por el asesinato de un acaudalado empresario de San Antonio dos años atrás. Se había dicho que estaba fuertemente vin culado con Jake Marsh y su organización crimi nal. Su fotografía había salido en periódicos y re vistas sensacionalistas de todo el país. El juicio había estado rodeado de un gran escándalo. Serena Tsukino, la joven que acompañaba a Jen nings la noche en que fue asesinado el anciano Henry Garner, insinuó públicamente que la per sona que más tenía que ganar con aquella muerte era Haruka Tenou, el mejor amigo de Chiba y ac tual vicegobernador de Texas.

El abogado de Tenou logró convencer al fis cal de que Jennings había sido el autor del asesinato, y de que el testimonio que Serena hizo en su defensa estaba plagado de mentiras. Al fin y al cabo, ya se había demostrado que había mentido en un juicio por violación algunos años antes. Fue el pasado de Serena lo que salvó a Tenou de los cargos. Mimet Tenou, la esposa de Haruka, había visto a Henry Garner fuera de la mansión y lo había saludado antes de irse para llevar a Serena a su casa. También dijo haber visto una cachiporra ensangrentada en el asiento del pasajero del coche de Jennings. Tanto ella como Haruka Tenou tenían una coartada para los si guientes minutos, durante los cuales Garner per dió la vida en el muelle del lago privado de la finca de los Tenou.

Cuando Mimet regresó y comprobó que el co che de Garner seguía aparcado en la entrada, vacío, y que nadie había visto al anciano desde hacía bastante rato, llamó inmediatamente a la policía. Se prohibió que los invitados abandona ran la fiesta mientras se llevaba a cabo la búsqueda de Garner, que apareció flotando cerca del muelle, muerto. Al principio se rumoreo que seguramente el anciano había bebido en exceso y se había caído del muelle, golpeándose la ca beza. Podía haber pasado por un accidente.

Pero Serena, que oyó la noticia en la televi sión aquella misma noche, llamó a la policía y dijo que Garner no había bebido en absoluto du rante la fiesta, que ella no lo había visto fuera de la casa mientras se marchaba con Mimet, y que en el coche de Jennings no había ninguna cachipo rra. Lo sabía porque había ido en él a la fiesta.

Se comprobó que Garner tenía un chichón en la cabeza cuando lo sacaron del agua. Y se halló una cachiporra bien visible en un asiento delan tero del coche de Jedite Jennings. Este protestó frenéticamente mientras la policía se lo llevaba.

Serena tenía la certeza de que Haruka Tenou esta ba implicado. Pero sus sospechas chocaban con la sólida coartada de Tenou y su esposa, quien había afirmado que Jennings tenía un motivo: el día anterior había discutido con Garner a cuenta de su salario. Garner había contratado a Jennings como chofer y hombre para todo. Asimismo, Mimet Tenou había dicho que Jennings había ro bado algunas pertenencias del anciano. Y, efecti vamente, en su apartamento encontraron unos gemelos de oro, un alfiler de corbata y una canti dad considerable de dinero en metálico, lo cual aumentó el sensacionalismo del juicio. Jake Marsh fue interrogado varias veces, a propósito de cierto trabajo nebuloso que Jennings había hecho para él. Pero no se descubrió ninguna prueba sólida, de modo que Marsh no salió implicado, para desespero y consternación de los fiscales de Bexar County y del fiscal general del Estado de Texas, Simon Hart.

Chiba se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón caqui. Apretó los puños al recordar la expresión de Serena en otro juzgado, mucho antes, cuando tenía solo quince años e intentaba convencer a un jurado hostil de que había sido drogada y casi violada por el hijo de un acaudala do vecino de Jacobsville. La vida había tratado mal a Serena. Pero a Chiba le dolió que acusara a Haruka Tenou, su mejor amigo, de algo tan horren do como haber asesinado a un indefenso anciano por su dinero. Estaba clarísimo que había sido Jennings. Tenía el arma homicida en el coche, con rastros de sangre, pelo y tejido de la cabeza del pobre Garner. El forense identificó la cachiporra como el arma que se había utilizado para aturdir al anciano antes de empujarlo al agua.

—Conoces a esa tal Tsukino que trabaja en la oficina de Simon Hart, ¿verdad? —inquirió García, devolviendo a Chiba al presente.

Darien asintió lacónicamente.

—Ambos somos de Jacobsville. Serena y sus padres se trasladaron a San Antonio hace unos años. He oído que sus padres han muerto. Hace dos años que no la veo, desde que se fue a Aus tin —añadió, recordando cómo había roto su re lación con ella la semana anterior a la muerte de Garner. Desvió la mirada hacia el cadáver que yacía en el suelo—. Esto parece el trabajo de un profesional. Un disparo en la nuca, a quemarro pa. Tenía las rodillas cubiertas de barro rojizo, como este —removió el barro reseco del pavi mento con la punta de la bota—. Probablemente estaba arrodillado cuando lo mataron.

—Sí. Y es mucha casualidad que el club noc turno de Marsh esté a pocos metros de aquí —el detective señaló con la cabeza la calle en la que desembocaba el callejón.

—Si Marsh está involucrado, hallaré un modo de demostrarlo —dijo Chiba amargamente—. Lleva años saliendo de rositas de ase sinatos, intentos de asesinato, tráfico de drogas y apuestas ilegales. Ya es hora de que pague por el sufrimiento que ha causado.

—Brindo por ello. Pero no podemos detener lo sin pruebas, y eso que me encantaría —confesó García.

—Bueno, cuanto antes empecemos, mejor. Volveré a la comisaría e informaré a Simon Hart de lo que sabemos —Chiba frunció los la bios—. Va a cabrearse terriblemente.

García emitió una risita.

—Seguro —dijo. Luego miró hacia el cadá ver—. ¿Tenía familia?

—Su madre, me parece. ¿Han encontrado la bala?

—Una. Los de balística tendrán que decirnos si es la correcta. Oye, ¿no condenaron a Jennings por asesinato hacer un par de años? —preguntó García repentinamente.

—Sí. En un juicio en el que casi resultó implicado nuestro flamante vicegobernador —contestó Chiba—. Seguro que la prensa reto mará el caso y lo utilizará para poner en un apu ro a Haruka Tenou. No podría ocurrir en peor momento. Su partido acaba de nombrarlo candidato para ese puesto que quedó vacante en el Senado. La mala prensa podría acabar con sus posibilidades.

—Dicen que la vida es lo que suele suceder cuando uno tiene otros planes —dijo García con una torva sonrisa.

—Amén —asintió Chiba.

Regresó a la comisaría y telefoneó a Simon Hart para darle la noticia. Una hora más tarde, se hallaba en un avión con rumbo a Austin.

Simon Hart escuchó el informe de Chiba en su espacioso despacho de Austin. Había solicita do la ayuda del agente en el caso en cuanto había conocido la identidad de la víctima. Chiba po seía un excelente historial en la investigación de homicidios y estaba legalmente autorizado para investigar en múltiples jurisdicciones. Jennings había sido asesinado en Bexar County, pero ha bía estado encarcelado en Wilson County. El ca dáver apenas había ingresado en el depósito, cuando la televisión dio la noticia de que la vícti ma estuvo relacionada con un caso de asesinato producido dos años antes en Austin, Texas, en el que también estuvo involucrado Haruka Tenou, vice gobernador del Estado. A los medios les encanta ban los escándalos políticos. Pero, con suerte, quizá podrían detener a Jake Marsh por fin, acu sándolo de asesinato.

Simon había pedido a Chiba que volase a Austin para ponerlo al corriente de los preliminares.

—Esta mañana hablé con Haruka Tenou —expli có Simon mientras sorbía su café—. No solo es candidato al Senado, sino que su empresa cons tructora participa en un proyecto importante en las afueras de San Antonio. Un complejo agríco la autónomo, con sistemas de riego y de almace namiento propios. Haruka ha invertido millones de su propio bolsillo para ayudar a los rancheros agobiados por la sequía. Este caso ya le está afectando. Wally está preocupado —añadió refi riéndose al gobernador—. Ya ha empezado la campaña para las elecciones de noviembre. Wally ha apostado fuerte por Haruka.

—Sí, lo sé. Almorcé con Haruka la semana pasa da —Chiba entornó sus ojos azul zafiro—. ¿Es posible que hayan tramado todo esto para arrui nar su campaña?

—Claro. Ya sabes lo sucia que es la política. Pero no creo que nadie en su sano juicio cometiera un asesinato para provocar un escándalo.

—Hay mucho loco suelto por el mundo —le recordó Chiba

Simon cambió de postura, colocando el bra zo ortopédico sobre la mesa mientras alzaba la taza de café con la mano derecha. Chiba y él eran parientes lejanos, y ambos tenían familia en Jacobsville. Chiba había crecido allí, y aún poseía un rancho en el pueblo, donde Amy, su hermana, había vivido hasta que se casó con el jeque gobernante de Qawi, en el Medio Oriente. El jeque y ella tenían un hijo, y estaban alcanzando un gran prestigio en los cír culos internacionales.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Amy última mente?

Chiba asintió.

—Me telefonea todos los meses para asegu rarse de que como bien.

—¿Echa de menos Texas? —inquirió Simon.

—No lo parece. Está loca con su hijo y con Philippe —murmuró Chiba nombrando a su cuñado—. Hay que reconocer que es único.

—¿Por qué dejaste el FBI? —Simon cambió de tema bruscamente.

—Me cansé —contestó Chiba evasivamente—. Con dos años tuve suficiente.

—Nunca llegué a entender por qué dejaste los Rangers, para empezar —Simon tomó otro sorbo de café solo—. Llevabas camino de conseguir un ascenso. Lo dejaste todo para irte a Washington, y luego solo estuviste allí un par de años.

Chiba desvió la mirada.

—En aquel entonces me pareció una buena idea.

—¿No tuvo nada que ver con el juicio de Jennings o con Serena Tsukino?

Chiba apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuer za que le dolieron los dientes.

—No, nada.

—Tú trabajas en San Antonio y ella trabaja aquí en Austin. No tendrás por qué verla si no quieres. Al menos, después de que Serena haya investigado este caso para mí.

—Haré mi trabajo, sin importarme con quién tenga que colaborar.

—Muy bien. Pero debes saber que enviaré a Serena a San Antonio mañana.

Los ojos de Chiba centellearon.

—¿Qué?

—Es la única investigadora de la oficina que conoce bien los hechos.

—¡Pero estuvo involucrada en el caso! —es talló Chiba levantándose—. ¡Hace dos años, intentó que arrestaran a Haruka por el asesinato del viejo Garner!

—Siéntate —Simon lo miró con ojos fríos e imperturbables.

Chiba se sentó, pero a disgusto.

—Hay quienes, a fecha de hoy, siguen afir mando que Jennings no fue más que un cabeza de turco —prosiguió Simon. Levantó una mano cuando Chiba empezó a protestar—. Jennings y Serena habían sido invitados a esa fiesta la noche que Garner murió. Jennings era un don nadie, pero tenía relaciones con la mafia local de San Antonio, encabezada por Jake Marsh. En la fiesta se ingirió mucho alcohol. Hasta Haruka lo admitió. El suceso podría haber pasado por un simple accidente de no ser por las acusaciones de Serena. Fue la única que insistió en que Gar ner no había bebido ni se había caído del muelle accidentalmente.

—Acusó a Haruka por enemistad con él o con su esposa —insistió Chiba—. Estaba enfadada conmigo, para colmo. Acusar a Haruka fue su ma nera de pasarme factura.

—Sabes perfectamente cómo la educaron, Darien —dijo Simon tranquilamente—. Su padre era reverendo y su madre impartía catequesis. Serena es incapaz de mentir.

—Muchas chicas se sueltan el pelo al aban donar el hogar paterno. Y te recordare que, cuando tenía quince años, salió a hurtadillas de su casa para ir a una fiesta, y acusó a un chico de haber intentado violarla. El médico que la atendió en urgencias declaró que no había habi do violación —añadió Darien, ostensiblemen te incómodo con el tema—. Serena estaba perfectamente intacta.

—Sí, ya lo sé —Simon suspiró—. Por lo vis to, el agresor había estado demasiado bebido como para forzarla —miró a Chiba con seriedad—. Debemos resolver el caso con la mayor rapidez y eficiencia posibles, por el bien de Tenou.

—Haruka es un buen hombre, con un brillante futuro político —dijo Chiba, aliviado con el cambio de tema.

—Querrás decir que Mimet tiene un brillante futuro político —murmuró Simon cínicamente—. Es ella quien le dice qué ha de ponerse y cómo debe comportarse. Es la verdadera res ponsable de su éxito, y lo sabes perfectamente.

Chiba se encogió de hombros.

—Haruka no es un hombre dinámico por natura leza —reconoció—. Mimet ha sido su ángel guardián desde el principio.

Simon se recostó en la silla.

—Como te he dicho, quiero que este caso se resuelva cuanto antes.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Colaborarás con Serena —añadió Simon firmemente—, por mucho que rechines de dientes. Ambos conocen bien el caso. Podrán resol verlo —«sí antes no se matan el uno al otro», se dijo para sí.

Chiba esperó el ascensor en el vestíbulo, apoyado en la pared mientras observaba una planta artificial cubierta de una ligera capa de polvo. Por fin, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para revelar a una única ocupante. Sus gran des ojos celestes se fijaron en los de Chiba, oscureciéndose con una sombra de reproche y re sentimiento. Tenía el largo pelo rubio recogido en una coleta. No llevaba joyas, salvo una senci lla cruz de plata y turquesa colgada de una cade na. Calzaba unos zapatos grises, a juego con el impecable, aunque algo anticuado, traje de cha queta. Tenía tan solo veinticuatro años, pero su rostro estaba surcado de pequeñas líneas.

Chiba notó que el corazón se le encogía al verla.

Ella entreabrió los carnosos labios con sorpre sa, como si no hubiese esperado encontrarlo allí. Luego bajó la mirada hasta la placa que Chiba llevaba prendida en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—He oído que has vuelto con los Rangers de San Antonio —dijo Serena Tsukino.

Chiba se metió las manos en los bolsillos y las apretó con fuerza. Serena era una mujer de mediana estatura. De hecho, le llegaba por la nariz. Chiba recordó el brillo de sus ojos celestes, la ligera separación de sus labios y sus ja deos de felicidad mientras bailaban juntos, ha cía ya mucho tiempo. Recordó la suavidad de sus ojos al sonreír, el contacto cálido de su piel, la inocencia de su boca cuando la besó por pri mera vez, la febril reacción de su cuerpo ante sus ardientes caricias...

—Simon me ha dicho que te ha encomendado el caso —dijo lacónicamente, negándose a permitir que su mente retrocediera en el tiempo.

Ella asintió.

—Sé más sobre Jedite Jennings que los demás investigadores.

—Desde luego —respondió Chiba sarcás ticamente.

—Ya estamos —dijo ella con resignación.- En fin, dejémonos de ceremonias, Chiba. Desfógate a gusto. Soy una mentirosa, arruino la carrera profesional de los demás... Quizá incluso hago que los ordenadores se bloqueen, aunque eso el jurado aún no lo ha decidido.

Chiba se sintió desconcertado. Había es perado que Serena se mordiera el labio y se mostrara atormentada, igual que dos años antes, cuando él la había mirado con rabia en la sala de justicia, durante el juicio de Jennings. Pero aquella parecía una Serena distinta, una mujer serena y fuerte que no se dejaba amedrentar.

—Necesitaré cualquier información que po seas sobre, Jennings —dijo Chiba bruscamente.

—No hay problema. Te la enviaré por men sajero a San Antonio hoy mismo, antes de salir de la oficina —Serena señaló el montón de ar chivos que llevaba—. De hecho, me disponía a fotocopiar los archivos.

—Se ha convertido en una mujer muy efi ciente, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Verdad que sí? —replicó Serena con des caro—. Ándate con cuidado, Chiba. Puede que un día de estos acabe siendo fiscal general. ¿No le sentaría fatal a tu ego? Y ahora, con tu permiso...

Serena se giró e hizo ademán de alejarse. El ascensor había vuelto a irse mientras hablaban. Chiba pulsó de nuevo el botón con rabia.

—¿Tenía Jennings familia? —inquirió brus camente.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

—Solo a su madre. Está medio inválida y pa dece del corazón. Hace poco perdió su casa a raíz de una estafa. La han desahuciado esta mis ma semana —sus ojos celestes se entrecerra ron—. Su marido murió hace mucho y no tiene más hijos. Jedite y ella estaban muy unidos. ¡Huelga decir que su hijo pasó dos años en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió, mientras que el verdadero culpable heredó la fortuna que necesitaba para financiar su campaña política...!

—Ni una palabra más —dijo Chiba en un tono suave y profundo que provocó a Serena un escalofrío.

—¿0 qué? —lo desafió con las cejas enarca das y una fría sonrisa. Al ver que no contestaba, se encogió de hombros —. Espero que alguien haya tenido la decencia de comunicarle a la se ñora Jennings la muerte de su hijo.

—Me aseguraré de ello —respondió Chiba.

Los ojos de Serena se suavizaron levemente. —Gracias —dijo, y se giró de nuevo.

—¿Has encontrado en esos archivos alguna pista que apunte a una posible ejecución? —preguntó Chiba deliberadamente.

Serena se acercó a él otra vez.

—Crees que alguien puso precio a su cabeza —dijo confiadamente, en tono deliberadamente bajo.

Chiba asintió.

—Fue cosa de un profesional. Jennings se fugó de la cárcel, aparentemente con la ayuda de un cómplice desconocido, llegó hasta San Antonio y acabó recibiendo un único disparo en la nuca, a quemarropa, cerca del club de un co nocido mafioso.

—Pero ¿cuál pudo ser el motivo? —inquirió Serena con curiosidad—. Estaba en la cárcel, fuera de la circulación. ¿Por qué iban a querer sacarlo de allí para luego asesinarlo?

—No lo sé —admitió Chiba—. Eso es lo que debo averiguar.

—Pobre Jedite —dijo ella con pesadumbre—. ¡Y su pobre madre...!

—¿Qué hay en esos archivos? —preguntó Chiba, cambiando de tema a propósito.

—Información sobre todas aquellas personas que lo llamaron o le escribieron antes de su fuga, y expedientes de los criminales con los que se rumoreó que tenía relación —explicó ella—. Hablaremos con dichas personas, natu ralmente, y la policía tendrá que peinar el área donde lo encontraron en busca de posibles testi gos.

—No encontrarán ninguno si lo hizo un pro fesional.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Por qué decidiste dedicarte a esto? —pre guntó Chiba inesperadamente.

Serena entornó sus ojos celestes.

—Porque hay muchos inocentes condenados injustamente. Y muchos culpables puestos en libertad.

Chiba se puso rígido.

—Jennings era un criminal y tenía antece dentes —le recordó.

—Únicamente una condena por agresión —corrigió Serena—. Y sucedió cuando era un adolescente. Bebió demasiado, se metió en una pelea y lo detuvieron. Ni siquiera fue a la cár cel. Pero eso, sumado a su conexión con Jake Marsh, redundó en su contra cuando lo arresta ron por el asesinato de Garner.

—Estaba perfectamente sobrio cuando Gar ner se ahogó —repuso Chiba—. Le hicieron la prueba del alcohol y dio cero. Jennings tuvo la oportunidad y los medios. Garner era viejo y no sabía nadar.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer asesinarlo?

—Garner le debía dinero —contestó Chiba con una sonrisa—. Lo había despedido, y ya habían tenido una discusión. Puede que dis cutieran en el muelle. Tus recuerdos de los he chos eran cuestionables. Habías bebido, ¿re cuerdas?

Serena debía admitir, con gran vergüenza, que aquella noche había cometido la estupidez de beber demasiado ponche. No estaba habitua da a ingerir alcohol, de modo que el vodka ha bía debilitado sus sentidos. Cuando tenía quince años, habían introducido LSD en su bebida y casi habían acabado violándola. Desde enton ces, solo aceptaba una copa cuando estaba abso lutamente segura sobre su procedencia.

—No estaba totalmente sobria. Pero lo mis mo puede decirse de los demás invitados. Mimet dijo haber visto al señor Garner en su coche an tes de llevarme a mi casa, y que incluso lo salu dó con la mano. Yo no vi nada de eso. Porque estaba bebida, según ella.

—No dijiste eso en el juicio —le recordó Chiba.

—No tuve tiempo de decir mucho. Gracias a tus solícitas sugerencias, el fiscal sacó a relucir mi testimonio en el juicio por violación cuando yo tenía quince años. Logró que me desmorona se en el estrado. Más tarde me enteré de que Tenou y tú le habían dado esa información. Y yo que pensé que querías ayudarme —Serena esbozó una sonrisa amarga—. Me enseñaste a bailar. Eras amigo de mi padre. Cuando fui a la universidad de San Antonio, siempre estuviste cerca de mí. Salimos juntos durante meses, an tes de que el señor Garner... muriera —respiró hondo—. Pero nada de eso te importó, ¿verdad? Creíste que había mentido para implicar a Haruka Tenou. Nunca lo dudaste.

—Haruka Tenou es una de las personas más de centes que conozco —dijo Chiba con tono gélido.

—Incluso las personas decentes pueden co meter locuras, sobre todo si están desesperadas o borrachas. Tú deberías saber, mejor que nadie, que quienes toman drogas o alcohol olvidan con frecuencia los hechos, hasta que vuelven a estar sobrios —añadió Serena. Era la primera vez que hablaba con él a solas sobre lo ocurrido. Y Chiba parecía estar escuchándola, aunque no creyera ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

—Mimet no había bebido tanto como para no recordar lo que vio —repuso él—. Solo tomó una copa. Y afirmó haber visto a Garner junto a su coche cuando salió para acompañarte a casa.

—Exactamente. Afirmó haberlo visto.

—¿Qué diferencia hay? —inquirió Chiba impacientándose—. No conseguirás que cambie de opinión.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Serena—. No sé por qué me esfuerzo —añadió—. Te enviaré fotoco pias de los archivos a tu oficina, así ninguno de los dos tendrá que cargar con ellos durante el viaje —se dio media vuelta—. Si tienes alguna pregunta que hacer, estaré mañana por la noche en el hotel Madison de San Antonio. Allí podrás encontrarme.

—Si tuviera alguna pregunta que hacer, tú serías la última persona a la que recurriría —Chiba seguía escocido tras la conversación—. No me fío de ti en absoluto.

—Eso nunca cambiará, ¿eh? —Serena se rió—. Pero el mal concepto que tienes de mí ya no me afecta. De hecho, me importa un bledo.

Serena se alejó por el pasillo, y Chiba la siguió con la mirada, sabiendo que no había di cho la verdad, quizá por orgullo. Se giró hacia el ascensor y volvió a pulsar el botón a desgana. No le gustaba marcharse dejando pendientes tantas preguntas entre ellos. Deseaba...

Chiba suspiró. Quizá solo deseaba sentar se junto a ella y contemplarla durante un rato. Aquel encuentro había reabierto viejas heridas, pero también había avivado una cálida llama en su corazón.

Chiba se alejó del ascensor y echó a andar por el pasillo.


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

Simon Hart observó a Serena en silencio mientras esta entraba en la oficina y depositaba los archivos en la mesa. Seguidamente, ella co mentó la información que había reunido para la investigación.

—Sé que esto puede resultar doloroso para ti —dijo Simon en tono sosegado—. Saliste con Jennings hace dos años.

—Éramos amigos, nada más —le aseguró ella—. Siento que haya muerto, y de ese modo tan horrible. Nunca creí que hubiese asesinado a Henry Garner.

—Pagaste un precio muy alto por intentar defenderlo —dijo Simon solemnemente.

—Sí, pero volvería a hacerlo. Era inocente. Alguien le tendió una trampa. Lo que me extra ña es que no luchara con más ahínco contra la condena. Pareció como si se rindiera en cuanto entró en la sala del tribunal —recordó Serena pensativamente.

—¿Te has cruzado con Darien Chiba mien tras venías? —preguntó Simon bruscamente.

A Serena el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Sí, lo he visto —se obligó a sonreír—. Aún no puede creer que su mejor amigo, Haruka Tenou, estuviese involucrado en un crimen. Fue eso lo que nos colocó en lados opuestos durante el juicio. Darien es un amigo leal, hay que reco nocerlo.

—Demasiado leal. Eso le resta objetividad.

—En realidad, ya no importa. Tenemos otro asesinato que resolver.

Simon le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

—Me gustaría saber lo que piensas.

Serena se reclinó en la silla y cruzó las pier nas, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. Aún seguía alterada por el inesperado encuentro con Darien, pero se concentró en el asunto más inmediato.

—De acuerdo con mi investigación, a Jedite Jennings le sobrevive su madre viuda. Está prácticamente inválida. Hace poco fue víctima de una estafa financiera y perdió sus ahorros y su casa. La desahuciaban esta misma semana. Jedite lo sabía. No puedo evitar pensar que su asesinato tuvo algo que ver con eso. Quizá esta ba tratando de conseguir dinero para ella de al gún modo.

—¿Crees que estaba chantajeando a alguien, y que la víctima contrató a un asesino para aca bar con él?

Serena asintió lentamente.

—Son conjeturas, desde luego. Pero ¿y si co nocía alguna información que podía perjudicar a alguien? A Haruka Tenou, por ejemplo. ¿Y si le exigió dinero a cambio de su silencio? Tenou tiene mucho que perder si se ve envuelto en otro escándalo. Nadie lo consideraría inocente si se demostrara su implicación en un segundo asesi nato. Además, encabeza las encuestas de las elecciones al Senado.

—Es vicegobernador, y tiene éxito en los ne gocios —le recordó Simon.

—Tiene éxito solamente porque su socio, Garner, murió —señaló Serena.

—Sí, y Garner era viudo y no tenía hijos. Tenou había sido nombrado su único beneficia rio.

—Heredó esos millones y los empleó para adquirir una próspera empresa agrícola con cu yos fondos financió su campaña política. Ganó el puesto de vicegobernador hace dos años, aun que muchos afirman que lo consiguió por in comparecencia de su adversario, que se vio obligado a retirar su candidatura después de que el equipo de Tenou desenterrara ciertos trapos sucios de su pasado.

—Eso nunca llegó a demostrarse —precisó Simon.

—Lo sé. Pero se mencionó el nombre de Jake Marsh, y no solo en relación con Jedite. Ahora, Haruka Tenou lleva camino de ocupar un asiento en el Senado de Estados Unidos. Es una estrella en alza. Si Jedite Jennings sabía algo so bre él, o tenía alguna prueba, ¿qué habría hecho un hombre en la posición de Tenou?

—En primer lugar, se habría asegurado de que tal prueba existía.

—No entiendo cómo podría existir alguna prueba tangible, dado que nadie presenció el asesinato del señor Garner. La única prueba real fue la cachiporra que encontraron en el coche de Jedite. Yo no llegué a verla, pero él no negó que fuera suya. Ni acusó a ninguna otra perso na. No. Si hubo chantaje, tuvo que ser por otra cosa. Algo que habría demostrado la culpabili dad de Temou en otro delito distinto del asesina to de Garner. Hallar esas pruebas será tarea nuestra. De lo contrario, la muerte de Jedite será otro homicidio sin sentido. Otro asesinato no re suelto.

—Está bien. Haz lo que creas conveniente. Pero tendrás que trabajar con Chiba —Simon alzó la mano cuando ella hizo ademán de protestar—. Es uno de los mejores investigadores que conozco. Además, me metí en esto para quitar a Jake Marsh de la circulación. Esa sigue siendo mi principal meta. Creo que Marsh está implicado. Y, si es así, la investigación puede resultar peligrosa. Chiba puede brindarte pro tección. Es un buen luchador y dispara aún me jor que mi hermano Rey.

—Rey ganó varias medallas en la competi ción nacional de tiro —le recordó Serena.

—Y sigue ganándolas, en competiciones nacionales e internacionales —Simon se levan tó—. No hables a nadie de esta conversación —añadió gravemente—. El gobernador y Tenou son buenos amigos. Tenou tiene aliados poderosos.

—Seré discreta.

—Espero que Chiba, la policía de San An tonio y tú consigáis descubrir algo sobre Marsh. Cuanto antes, mejor —añadió Simon con una sonrisa cínica—. Porque me volveré loco como Phil Douglas tenga que hacer su trabajo, además del suyo.

—Phil es un buen chico, y un excelente in vestigador de delitos informáticos.

—Es un experto en ordenadores con comple jo de superhéroe. Va a volverme majareta.

—Eres el fiscal general —le recordó Serena—. Envíalo a una misión de campo.

—Buena idea. Siempre he querido saber qué tal es el sistema informático del departamento de policía de Mala Suerte.

—Mala Suerte es un pueblo fronterizo con una población de dieciséis habitantes, que en su mayoría no hablan inglés. Phil no es bilingüe —señaló Serena.

Simon sonrió.

Ella alzó una mano.

—Mejor me voy. Te informaré con regulari dad, para mantenerte al corriente.

—Hazlo.

Serena asintió y, tras recoger los archivos, salió del despacho. Pero, una vez en el pasillo, la expresión risueña de su semblante se disipó, y temió que las rodillas le fallaran. Encontrarse tan inesperadamente con Darien la había destro zado. Llevaba sin verlo dos años, desde el juicio que los había convertido en enemigos acérrimos. Se sentía agotada. Tan solo deseaba irse a casa, quitarse los zapatos, acurrucarse en el sofá con su gato Barnes y ver una buena película en blanco y negro.

Serena se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina y, al entrar, se detuvo en seco. Darien Chiba se encontraba allí, sentado tras su mesa. Su sombrero Stetson descansaba en una silla cercana. Tenía las piernas, con sus lustrosas botas camperas, insolentemente apoyadas en la superficie del es critorio. Serena notó que el corazón se le subía a la garganta por segunda vez en menos de una hora. Pese a los años transcurridos, aún seguía reaccionando ante su presencia como una fan encandilada.

—Pensaba que te habías ido —dijo al fin—. Y no recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar en mi oficina —añadió cerrando la puerta con estré pito.

—No me pareció necesaria una invitación. Somos socios —dijo él arrastrando la voz mien tras, ella observaba aquellos ojos azul zafiro que pa recían no parpadear jamás.

—Pues yo no opino igual —replicó Serena.

Soltó los archivos cerca de las botas de Chiba y se quedó mirándolo. No parecía ni un día más viejo que cuando lo conoció. Pero lo era. Tenía algunos mechones plateados en las sienes, allí donde su espeso cabello negro, sur cado de vetas azules, formaba rizos sobre su frente. Sus piernas eran largas y musculosas. Serena sabía cuán rápido podía correr, pues lo ha bía visto persiguiendo a los caballos. También lo había visto montar.

—Crees que Haruka Tenou contrató a un matón para eliminara Jennings —dijo Chiba.

—Creo que alguien lo hizo —corrigió ella—. No suelo hacer juicios precipitados.

—¿Insinúas que yo sí? —inquirió él recorrien do su cuerpo con los ojos arrogantemente. Frunció el ceño al pensar que iba vestida como una solterona madura. Tampoco llevaba maquillaje.

—No hace falta que inspecciones la mercan cía. No está en venta —señaló ella.

Chiba arqueó sus pobladas cejas. Pese al aire humorístico del comentario, la faz de Serena permanecía inexpresiva.

—Acabo de explicarle mi teoría a Simon —siguió diciendo ella, acercándose más a la mesa.

—¿Te importaría compartirla conmigo? —propuso Chiba.

—Faltaría más —contestó Serena—. En cuanto quites tus sucias botas de mi mesa y muestres aunque sea un atisbo de respeto profe sional —tampoco entonces sonrió.

Chiba frunció los labios, emitió una leve risita y puso los pies en el suelo. A continua ción, se levantó y, tras ofrecerle la silla giratoria con un gesto ostentoso, se acomodó en otra silla cercana, cruzando sus largas piernas.

Serena tomó asiento con un largo suspiro. Había sido un día muy duro y solo deseaba irse a casa. Cosa más que difícil, se dijo.

—Cuando quieras —la invitó Chiba.

—La madre de Jedite Jennings estaba en un aprieto muy serio —dijo Serena sin preámbu los—. Está enferma y vive con una pequeña pen sión de invalidez. La única que puede cobrar, ya que no tiene ni sesenta años —se reclinó en la si lla, frunciendo el ceño mientras consideraba las pruebas—. Perdió sus pocos ahorros al fiarse de un estafador que, afirmando pertenecer a una agencia federal, la instó a entregar el dinero en concepto de impuestos atrasados que debía.

—Menuda canallada —dijo Chiba, furioso a despecho de sí mismo.

El comentario conmovió a Serena. Chiba, a pesar de su duro exterior, solía compadecerse de los débiles y los menos afortunados. Ella lo había visto ayudar a la gente de la calle, incluso a los jóvenes a los que arrestaba. Tuvo que ha cer un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada del esbel to y poderoso contorno de su cuerpo. Aún sentía una irresistible atracción hacia él.

—Cuando descubrió que ninguna agencia fe deral reclamaba su dinero —prosiguió—, ya era demasiado tarde.

Chiba hizo una mueca.

—¿La casa era suya en propiedad?

—Le faltaba un año para acabar de pagarla. Al no poder cumplir con los siguientes pagos, el banco extinguió el derecho de reclamar la hipo teca —Serena lo observó—. Ahora, ponte en el lugar de Jedite —dijo inesperadamente—, e imagina cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en la cárcel y no pudieras hacer nada para ayudarla.

Chiba se acordó de su frágil madre, que había muerto inválida. Sus finos labios forma ron una línea recta en su formidable rostro.

Serena asintió, dándose cuenta de que lo ha bía comprendido. También ella se acordaba de la madre de Darien.

—De momento, no estoy señalando a nadie —prosiguió—. Solo digo que, para empezar, al guien lo ayudó a fugarse de la cárcel. Y que al guien tenía pruebas de un delito relacionado con alguna persona adinerada. Jedite debió de pensar que le resultaría fácil chantajear al culpable. Quienquiera que lo asesinó, debía saber que se había fugado y dónde podía encontrarlo. Supon go que la persona que lo mandó matar quedó sa tisfecha al comprobar que Jedite tenía pruebas concretas de algo ilegal, y que lo ayudaron a es capar para poder eliminarlo limpiamente una vez que hubo entregado dichas pruebas.

—En toda cárcel hay presos dispuestos a ase sinar por un precio —le recordó Chiba—. No necesitaban sacarlo de la prisión para eliminarlo.

—Cierto. Pero quizá deseaban que presenta ra las pruebas personalmente, para asegurarse de que era verdad que las tenía —Serena se in clinó hacia delante y entrelazó las manos—. Por otra parte, ¿y si esperaban que llevara las prue bas consigo, y no fue así?

—Eso no lo sabemos. No hallamos nada en el cadáver. De no ser porque la descripción del preso fugado encajaba exactamente con la de Jennings, incluido el detalle del cuervo tatuado, habríamos tardado semanas en identificarlo.

Ella asintió.

—De modo que o el asesino se llevó las prue bas consigo, o no pudo conseguirlas y hay alguien ahí fuera que estaba ayudando a Jennings —subrayó—. Alguien que ahora está en posesión de las pruebas y puede utilizarlas. El dinero es un motivo poderoso. ¿Y si Marsh lo mandara asesi nar, por alguna razón?

Chiba arrugó la frente.

—Ya ha mandado asesinar en otras ocasio nes. Podría haber un asesino a sueldo actuando por ahí. Y, trabaje para quien trabaje, es posible que indague hasta dar con la fuente de Jennings.

—Eso significa que podría producirse otro asesinato si no resolvemos el caso a tiempo —convino Serena.

Él la observó en silencio.

—Has aprendido mucho en estos últimos años.

—He tenido un buen maestro en Simon —se limitó a decir ella.

—¿Por qué vas vestida como una mujer de cincuenta años? —inquirió Chiba inesperadamente.

—Voy vestida como un miembro del equipo del fiscal general —dijo Serena, negándose a morder el anzuelo—. Bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Me gustaría hablar con la señora Jennings. Y luego intentaré ponerme en contacto con el asesino a sueldo.

Serena enarcó una ceja.

—Tienes buenas relaciones con Jake Marsh y su pandilla de mafiosos, ¿eh? —dijo imitando el deje sarcástico de Chiba.

—Tengo informadores, lo cual viene a ser lo mismo.

—¿Han interrogado a Marsh acerca del cadá ver hallado cerca de su club?

—Está fuera de la ciudad. ¡Pero su gerente se mostró horrorizado! —dijo Chiba con expresión incrédula. Estudió a Serena en silencio. ¿Lo odiaría? Amy insistía en que no, pero Serena había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimien tos muy bien.

Vio cómo ella se levantaba por fin y rodeaba la mesa.

—Muy bien. Te mantendré informado de todo lo que averigüe, siempre que tú me devuel vas la cortesía.

—Cortesía —repitió Chiba—. He ahí un nuevo concepto.

—Nuevo para ti, desde luego —asintió Serena con un brillo inesperado en los ojos—. Tengo entendido que el Servicio Secreto intentó arres tarte la última vez que tu hermana estuvo en vuestro rancho de Jacobsville, y que amenaza ron con acusarte de obstrucción a la justicia por agredir a dos agentes en el jardín.

Chiba se enderezó.

—Un simple malentendido —señaló—. Solo tuve que mencionar mi parentesco con el fiscal general del Estado para aclararlo todo.

—También es primo mío —le recordó Serena.

Chiba ladeó la cabeza y sonrió socarrona mente.

—Siempre olvido que somos parientes.

—Por un antiguo matrimonio que unió nues tros árboles genealógicos hace mucho tiempo. Pero no compartimos lazos de sangre —Serena se giró para acompañarlo hasta la puerta—. Haré las gestiones necesarias para que puedas entrevistarte con la señora Jennings pasado mañana.

Chiba la sometió a un prolongado escruti nio, acordándose de cuando tenía quince años y temblaba envuelta en una manta. De como se había dejado estrechar entre sus brazos, apasionada y sin aliento, cuando tenía veintidós. Pero luego recordó todo lo que él le había dicho des pués. Detestaba aquellos recuerdos.

Serena lo miró de soslayo y vio el resenti miento y la amargura de su expresión.

—Por si te lo estás preguntando, Chiba, tú tampoco me gustas —dijo arrastrando la voz.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa —mintió.

Cerró la puerta al salir y Serena permaneció de pie en el centro de la oficina, oyendo como sus pasos se extinguían en el pasillo. Hasta aquel momento, no se dio cuenta de que el cora zón le bailaba frenéticamente en el pecho. Se acercó a la mesa y observó inexpresivamente el montón de archivos. Cuando el corazón amena zaba con romperse, una siempre podía evadirse trabajando. Al menos, le quedaba eso.

Aquella noche, Serena se acurrucó con su gato, Barnes, en el sofá, y trató de distraerse viendo la televisión. No obstante, su mente se negaba a cooperar. Acarició perezosamente el pelaje del felino mientras miraba la pantalla, pero sus recuerdos vagaron hasta la fiesta que le había costado a Jedite Jennings la libertad.

Había conocido a Jedite en una cafetería situa da cerca de su universidad. Conducía un deslumbrante coche deportivo, y era atractivo y encantador. También conocía a Haruka Tenou y, desde su distrito local, estaba colaborando en la campaña del futuro vicegobernador. Tenou era socio de Henry Garner, un ciudadano de San Antonio que había amasado una fortuna ven diendo maquinaria agrícola. Tenou y su esposa, Mimet, compartían con Garner una suntuosa mansión ubicada junto a un lago particular. Gar ner era un anciano solitario y agradecía la com pañía de los Tenou.

Un gran número de votantes influyentes y miembros de la alta sociedad fue invitado a la fiesta celebrada en la mansión, dos meses antes de las elecciones. Jedite invitó a Serena a asistir a la fiesta con él.

Al principio, Serena no vio extraño que al guien como Jedite, poco refinado y sin estudios universitarios, fuese invitado a una fiesta de la alta sociedad. De hecho, le preguntó al respecto. El se rió y dijo que era chofer y guardaespaldas del viejo Henry, y que había sido invitado a la fiesta nada menos que por Mimet Tenou. Serena conocía de vista a Mimet, a la que solía ver oca sionalmente en la misma cafetería en la ella que había conocido a Jedite Jennings. Era una mujer alta, de aspecto enigmático, que de vez en cuan do acudía allí a reunirse también con Jedite.

Serena agradeció la oportunidad de asistir a la fiesta, esperando encontrar allí a Chiba y pavonearse con Jedite delante de él. Sin embar go, Chiba no asistió.

La reacción de Mimet Tenou al ver a la acom pañante de Jedite no fue precisamente halagüeña. Su atractivo rostro dejó traslucir un frenesí de emociones, que fueron desde el brillo calculador a la cortesía formal. Mimet les presentó a su marido, Haruka, que miró a Serena de un modo que hizo que ella sintiera deseos de estrangularlo, y luego le preguntó si era misionera. Su único tra je de noche era de cuello alto y muy discreto, de modo que el comentario la ofendió. Tenou había bebido mucho. Una joven peliazul permanecía cerca de él, mirándolo con adoración. A Mimet no parecía importarle.

Seguidamente, la esposa de Haruka Tenou les presentó a un anciano vestido de negro, con una lata de ginger ale en la mano. Era Henry Garner. Mientras Sere lo saludaba, Mimet se llevó a Jedite consigo, mezclándose con los demás invitados.

Henry era un hombre dulce, amable e inge nioso. Sere simpatizó con él enseguida, sobre todo al ver que no estaba bebiendo alcohol. Le habló de su educación estricta y él sonrió. Bus caron un lugar tranquilo donde seguir charlando mientras la fiesta continuaba a su alrededor.

Haruka Tenou estaba bailando con la peliazul, mirándola a los ojos intensamente. Le susurró algo, y ella se mostró preocupada. Seguidamen te, Tenou miró disimuladamente en torno y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella parecía encontrarse en el cielo. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, mientras bai laban, Sere pudo ver que él tenía los ojos cerra dos y el ceño tenso, como si sintiera dolor.

Henry Garner se dio cuenta de que Sere los observaba e intentó distraerla, hablándole de las elecciones y preguntándole por su afiliación po lítica. A continuación, le preguntó si tenía sed, y ella confeso que sí.

Serena no veía a Jedite Jennings por ninguna parte. Cuando le preguntó a Garner si deseaba tomar una copa de ponche, él emitió una risita y contestó que no. Ella no insistió. Seguía contra riada por la ausencia de Chiba. Había querido demostrarle que no tenía el corazón roto por su causa, aunque tal cosa no fuese cierta. Sere se acercó a la ponchera, mientras Henry Garner se dirigía directamente hacía Tenou y la peliazul. Les dijo algo. Haruka Tenou sonrió azora do y la joven se separó de él inmediatamente. Era extraño, se dijo Serena. Le pareció que Gar ner había alzado ligeramente la voz mientras se dirigía a Tenou.

Pero, en aquel entonces, Serena no dio exce siva importancia al detalle. Se sirvió una copa de ponche con hielo y tomó varios tragos largos antes de darse cuenta de que contenía alcohol. Enseguida se sintió mareada. Buscó con la mi rada a Jedite, pero este seguía sin aparecer. Lue go regresó a donde había estado Henry Garner, pero ya no lo encontró allí.

Haruka Tenou estaba sentado en una silla, con aspecto preocupado. La mujer se hallaba a su lado, con una mano puesta sobre la de él, ha blándole enfervorecidamente. Parecía como si a Tenou se le hubiera caído el mundo encima. No obstante, al ver a Sere, sonrió educadamente y asintió con la cabeza. Ella se encogió de hom bros y, dándose media vuelta, volvió a mezclar se con los demás invitados.

Se sentía cada vez peor y no encontraba a Jedite. Tan solo deseaba irse a casa. El señor Garner no había bebido alcohol, de modo que tal vez accedería a llevarla, se dijo. Sere atrave só la puerta principal y salió al porche. Bajando una hilera doble de escalones, al otro lado de un pequeño sendero, estaba el muelle que daba ac ceso al lago. Sere no podía ver el muelle con claridad, pero estaba segura de que el señor Garner no se encontraría allí. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a la casa, tropezándose con Mimet.

La atractiva mujer estaba algo despeinada y la mano con la que se retiró el cabello de la cara le temblaba. Pero esbozó una sonrisa forzada y pre guntó a Sere cuánto tiempo llevaba merodeando fuera de la casa en la oscuridad.

Era una pregunta extraña. Sere confesó que había tomado un poco de ponche y que se encontraba mal. Deseaba que alguien, Jedite o el señor Garner, la llevara a su casa.

Mimet se ofreció a llevarla de inmediato. Aseguró haber tomado solo una copita de vino y, tras volver brevemente al interior de la casa, acompañó a Sere hasta un Mercedes plateado. Luego la acomodó en el vehículo y comentó con bastante énfasis que el coche del señor Gar ner seguía en su sitio, aunque el anciano le ha bía dicho a Haruka que pensaba ir a comprar unos puros. Seguidamente, saludó con la mano, si bien Serena no vio a nadie a quien pudiera ir destinado el saludo.

Mimet la dejó en su casa. Más tarde, esa mis ma noche, el telediario local dio la increíble no ticia de la muerte del filántropo Henry Garner, cuyo cuerpo había sido hallado flotando en el lago por uno de los invitados. Al parecer, se ha bía ahogado al caerse al lago por accidente, dijo la locutora, puesto que el anciano estaba borra cho.

Serena llamó inmediatamente a la policía para decir que ella había asistido a aquella fies ta, que Henry Garner no había bebido alcohol y que el anciano había discutido, aparentemente, con Haruka Tenou antes de desaparecer de la fiesta. Su testimonio bastó para que el fiscal del distri to interviniese de inmediato en la investigación.

Se encontró una cachiporra impregnada de sangre en el asiento del pasajero del coche de Jennings, situado en el escenario del cri men, donde la policía retenía a los invitados para interrogarlos. Pese a los deseos de Haruka Tenou, se ordenó practicar una autopsia, como era de rigor en casos de muertes repentinas o violentas. El forense no encontró ni rastro de al cohol en el cuerpo de Garner, pero sí una herida en la nuca del anciano, producida por un fuerte golpe.

El «accidente» pasó así a convertirse, de la noche a la mañana, en un espectacular homicidio.

El mejor abogado de San Antonio compare ció junto a Haruka Tenou en una rueda de prensa convocada apresuradamente, y Darien Chiba regresó a San Antonio para colaborar en la investigación del caso. Jedite Jennings no tardó en ser detenido y acusado de homicidio en primer grado. Se afirmó que la cachiporra hallada en poder de Jennings había sido el instrumento utilizado para aturdir a Garner; aún tenía rastros diminutos de sangre y pelo del anciano. Mimet Tenou añadió que había visto a Jennings cerca del lago, y la cachiporra en su coche, poco antes de volver a la mansión y llevar a Serena a su casa.

Jennings no confesó ni se resistió. Sere tuvo de admitir que no había visto a Jedite en el lapso de tiempo durante el cual, supuestamente, se co metió el asesinato. Pero había ido a la fiesta en el coche de Jennings, y no había visto ninguna cachiporra, y así lo dijo al declarar en el estrado.

También dijo que Haruka Tenou tenía más moti vos que Jedite para asesinar al anciano, con quien había discutido aquella misma noche. Pero Tenou habló en privado con el fiscal duran te uno de los descansos, y le suministró una in formación decisiva. A la edad de quince años, Sere se había escabullido subrepticiamente de la casa de sus padres para ir a una fiesta. Había ingerido alguna clase de droga, y un compañero de colegio mayor que ella intentó seducirla. Serena se aterrorizó tanto, que empezó a gritar y los vecinos llamaron a la policía. Sus padres contrataron a un abogado e intentaron que se condenara al chico por violación, pero el abogado de la parte contraria presentó la declaración grabada del médico que atendió a Serena aque lla noche. El médico declaró que no había habido violación. El agente que realizó el arresto, un ex agente de policía de Jacobsville llamado Darien Chiba, contribuyó decisivamente a que el caso se desestimara y se eximiera al chico de los cargos.

Chiba le había contado todo aquello al abogado de Haruka Tenou, quien le pasó la información al fiscal para que la utilizase contra Sere. Por lo visto, Serena Tsukino ya había mentido en una ocasión, cuando afirmó falsamente haber sido violada. Por lo tanto, ¿quién podía dar cré dito a su versión de lo sucedido en la fiesta, so bre todo cuando había bebido demás?

La historia causó tal sensación, que los pe riodistas fueron a Jacobsville para indagar sobre el antiguo caso de violación, y lo publicaron junto a la crónica del juicio por el asesinato de Garner. Jennings fue condenado y encarcelado, y Serena se vio vejada públicamente por segun da vez, gracias a Chiba. Para ser una mujer que solo cometió un error en su juventud, había pagado por muchos pecados de los que no era culpable.

No obstante, pese a todo lo sucedido, seguía pensando en Chiba con dolorosa añoranza. Era el único hombre al que había amado. Suspiró al recordar lo inseparables que habían sido dos años antes. Darien la había ayudado con los exámenes del último curso en la universidad, la había llevado a montar a caballo en su rancho de Jacobsville y había estado siempre a su lado. Cuando todo terminó, Serena creyó que el dolor la mataría. Pero había logrado sobrevivir. El único problema era que Chiba había vuelto a irrumpir en su vida, y tendría que hacer frente a aquellos recuerdos diariamente.

Muy bien, si Chiba pensaba dárselas de duro, ella le pagaría con la misma moneda.

Serena sonrió. Si alguien merecía sufrir un revés, era aquel presumido Ranger de Texas. Ella demostraría que Jedite Jennings no mató a Henry Garner. ¡Y luego se lo restregaría a Chiba en las narices con tanta fuerza, que tendría que oler con las orejas durante el resto de su vida!


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

Antes de tomar el avión para San Antonio, Darien se pasó por la casa de Haruka Tenou en Austin. Los Tenou vivían allí permanentemente, con excepción de las vacaciones y los fines de se mana, que pasaban en su casa de San Antonio.

Mimet sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando el mayor domo hizo pasar a Darien a la sala de estar, donde el matrimonio tomaba unos cócteles con otras tres parejas. Rubia, atractiva y vivaracha, era una mu jer a la que cualquier hombre desearía para sí. A Darien le caía bien, aunque la encontraba demasia do agresiva e implacable para su gusto.

—¡Darien, no sabía que estabas en la ciudad! —exclamó.

—Estoy haciendo cierto trabajo de investiga ción para Simon Hart —explicó él con una sonrisa—. Estás más guapa que nunca —añadió dándole un beso en la perfecta mejilla.

—Y tú pareces un modelo, cariño, como siem pre —ronroneó Mimet—. ¿Qué clase de investigación? —añadió coquetamente, tomándole el bra zo mientras con la otra mano sorbía el martini.

—Un asesinato.

Mimet fijó los ojos en la copa.

—¿De alguien conocido? ¡Espero que no!

—Jedite Jennings.

El líquido de la copa que ella tenía en la mano tembló ligeramente. Parecía desconcerta da. Probablemente, se dijo Chiba, el recuerdo de Jennings la incomodaba tanto como a él.

Mimet alzó la vista, recuperando la compos tura rápidamente.

—¡Jedite Jennings! ¡Ese hombre tan horri ble...! ¡Haruka! —llamó a su marido—. ¡Han asesi nado a Jedite Jennings en la cárcel! —exclamó. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella.

—En la cárcel, no, Mimet —precisó Darien.

Mimet enarcó sus pulcras cejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Se escapó. 0 alguien lo sacó —contestó Darien mientras ella tomaba asiento en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba su esposo.

—Asesinó a Henry —recordó Haruka con ojos gélidos—. ¡No lamento que haya muerto!

—¿Cómo pudo fugarse? —insistió Mimet.

—No tengo ni idea —Darien rechazó una copa mientras le presentaban al resto del grupo. No los conocía, aunque sí le sonaban sus nombres. Era gente muy acaudalada de Austin.

—¿Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche? —in quirió Haruka.

Darien meneó la cabeza.

—Tengo que estar en San Antonio mañana a primera hora. Colaboraré en el caso Jennings con los detectives de San Antonio. Simon en viará a una investigadora de su oficina para que nos ayude.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Mimet con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡Si Jennings era un don nadie! ¿A santo de qué han de intervenir los Rangers y el fiscal general en la investigación?

—No era un don nadie —le recordó Haruka—. Asesinó a Henry. Y Henry Garner era un hom bre muy importante —observó a Darien—. Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

Chiba asintió.

—Puede que Jake Marsh esté involucrado.

—Marsh —Haruka apretó los dientes—. Es el colmo. Si se demuestra su implicación, la noti cia saldrá en primera plana, ¿verdad?

—Eso es ya inevitable —afirmó Darien, perci biendo la preocupación en el atractivo rostro de su amigo. A su lado, Mimet permanecía como paralizada. Darien sabía lo mucho que odiaba la mala publicidad.

—No te Preocupes, Haruka. Será flor de un día nada más —aseguró a su amigo.

—Eso espero —dijo Haruka apesadumbrado. Bajó los ojos y jugueteó con un hilo suelto del botón de su chaqueta—. Todo esto trae muy malos recuerdos.

—Oh, pero es cosa del pasado —dijo Mimet levantándose bruscamente—. Que tengas un buen viaje a San Antonio, Darien. Nos manten drás informados, ¿verdad?

—Naturalmente —a Darien le extrañó que, de repente, Mimet tuviera tanta prisa por deshacerse de él—. ¿Me acompañas a la puerta, Haruka?

—Yo también voy —se apresuró a decir Mimet, excusándose ante sus invitados.

Aquella era una de las cosas de Mimet que no le gustaban a Darien. Se aferraba a Haruka como la hiedra. Había sido así desde que, a los dieciséis años, sedujo a Haruka para que se casara con ella, a fin de escapar de la insoportable pobreza de su infancia. Mimet jamás hablaba de ello. Su padre se había caído en un pozo y falleció poco después de la inesperada muerte por accidente del hermano menor de Mimet. Ninguna de las dos muertes pareció afectarle mucho, aunque, al parecer, Darien era el único que se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de su trágico pasado, Mimet era curiosamente insensible al dolor.

—No nos lo has contado todo —dijo Haruka cuando hubieron salido al porche. Sus ojos azu les se entrecerraron —. Hay más, ¿verdad?

Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—La investigadora que piensa enviar Hart —empezó a decir de mala gana—. Quizá se acuerden de ella. Serena Tsukino.

A Mimet se le congestionó el rostro.

—¡Esa zorra!

—Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, Mimet —dijo Haruka con aire cansado.

—¡Esa mujer te acusó de asesinato! ¿Cómo quieres que olvide algo así? ¡Causará problemas! ¡Lanzará falsas acusaciones, acudirá a los medios...! —exclamó Mimet alzando la voz.

—Cálmate —dijo Haruka mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Luego le acarició con suavidad la nuca—. Cálmate. Respira hondo. Vamos, Mimet.

Ella obedeció, mientras él rebuscaba en un cuenco de cristal, situado en una mesa junto a la puerta de entrada, y sacaba un caramelo de menta. Luego se lo puso en la mano y espero a que le quitara el envoltorio y se lo metiera en la boca. Los caramelos solían calmarla cuando experimentaba aquellos extraños arrebatos. Mimet se negaba a tratarse con un psicólogo, pese a la insistencia de su marido. Sus arranques de cóle ra eran extremadamente violentos. En uno de ellos, mató al perro favorito de ambos.

Haruka se giró hacia Darien, que observaba la escena con un ceño de preocupación.

—La señorita Tsukino estuvo charlando con Henry poco antes de que fuera asesinado. Era una mujer discreta, de las que no suelen sentirse cómodas en una fiesta. Nunca entendí cómo podía estar saliendo con Jedite. Él trabajaba para Henry, en contra de mi consejo. Estaba muy relacionado con Jake Marsh. Ya tuve problemas con un colaborador sobornado por Marsh durante la campaña electoral. Estoy convencido de que Marsh pagó a Jedite para que hiciera lo que hizo.

—Eso nunca se demostró —terció Mimet—. Siempre pensé que ese hombre trabajaba por su cuenta. Seguro que no tenía ninguna relación con Jake Marsh.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se encontró su cadáver cerca del club nocturno de Marsh? —se preguntó Darien en voz alta.

—Esa gentuza puede ser asesinada en cual quier parte —dijo Mimet despreocupadamente—. Yo no gastaría dinero del Estado en una investigación así. Era un don nadie.

Haruka la ignoró.

—Ese colaborador del que ha hablado... —le dijo a Chiba—. Jennings lo había recomendado para que colaborara en mi campaña. Actuó a mis espaldas y, aparentemente, sacó a la luz ciertos trapos sucios para obligar a mi oponente a retirar su candidatura. Estoy seguro de ello, aunque nunca pudo demostrarse. No me gustaba que Jennings estuviera cerca de Henry, y así se lo dije la noche de la fiesta, antes de que lo ase sinaran. De hecho, discutimos —hizo una pau sa—. ¿Cómo murió Jennings?

—De un solo disparo en la nuca.

Haruka respiró hondo.

—¡Dios santo!

—Oh, ¿qué importa el modo en que murió? Era un asesino —dijo Mimet con absoluta frialdad—. No me da ninguna lástima. ¿Por eso ha metido las narices el fiscal general? ¿Por la for ma en que se produjo el asesinato?

Darien tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Por eso y porque Marsh está implicado en muchas actividades ilegales. Simon lleva años intentando quitarlo de la circulación. Todo el mundo quiere asegurarse de que la investiga ción se realizará correctamente.

—Y Simon piensa dejar que la tal Tsukino lo estropee todo. ¡Qué estúpido! —exclamó Mimet.

—Está licenciada en derecho criminal y lleva dos años trabajando para Simon —dijo Darien, defendiéndola muy a su pesar.

—Tiene una implicación personal en el caso. Igual que tú. Ninguno de los dos debería intervenir en la investigación —Mimet se giró hacia Haruka—. ¡Llama a alguien importante y dile que retire a Darien y a esa mujer del caso!

—Sí, hazlo —invitó Darien, mirándola con hosquedad—. Y convocaré una rueda de prensa para explicarle a todo el mundo por qué estoy fuera del caso.

Mimet emitió un jadeo ahogado.

—¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras amigo nuestro!

—Soy su amigo —dijo Darien mirando a Haruka, no a ella—. Pero la ley es la ley. No tolera ré interferencia alguna en un caso tan delicado.

Mimey le dirigió una mirada asesina. La mano con la que sostenía la copa le temblaba. Lanzó la copa contra el suelo del porche, haciéndola añicos.

—¡Estúpido idiota! —le espetó a Haruka—. ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Nunca haces nada a dere chas! —se dio media vuelta y entró en la casa como una exhalación, musitando maldiciones mientras cerraba la puerta con estrépito.

Haruka meneó la cabeza.

—Siete años así —murmuró afligido—. Es la esposa perfecta para un político. Adora las fiestas y las apariciones públicas. Pero a veces desearía haberme casado con una mujer menos temperamental. Me temo que no he estado a la altura de las expectativas de Mimet. Me habría dejado hace tiempo si fuera pobre o tuviera una vida social aburrida.

—Ella te quiere —dijo Darien, aunque no muy convencido.

—Me posee —Haruka emitió una risotada vacía—. Bueno, será mejor que vuelva adentro y siga lamiendo traseros. Son colaboradores po tenciales para mi campaña para el Senado —ar queó las cejas—. ¿Vas a votar por mí?

—No —contestó Darien con cara de póquer—. Eres un político corrupto.

Haruka se rió encantado.

—Todos somos corruptos —observó a su amigo con curiosidad—. Todo esto debe de ser muy doloroso para ti —añadió—. Tú y Tsukino estuvieron muy unidos.

Darien no dijo nada.

Haruka se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, dejaré el tema. Este fin de se mana estaremos en San Antonio. Acércate a tomar una copa conmigo si tienes tiempo. Mimet irá de compras a Dallas el sábado por la mañana. ¡Podemos aprovechar para escabullimos a la ca fetería de la esquina y tomar unos dónuts!

—¿No deja que los comas? —inquirió Darien sorprendido.

Haruka se palmeó el liso abdomen.

—Debo lucir una figura esbelta en las fotos —confesó—. No puedo tomar nada de dulce cuando ella anda cerca —meneó la cabeza—. Señor, Señor, a lo que hay que renunciar por un cargo público.

—Eres un buen político —contestó Darien . Tienes conciencia. Y corazón.

—Eso son estorbos, viejo amigo, nada más que estorbos. Carezco del instinto asesino necesario. Por suerte, Mimet sí lo posee. Que tengas un buen viaje de regreso.

—Muy bien. Y tú cuídate —añadió Darien—. En este caso puede haber más de lo que parece. ¿Tienes guardaespaldas?

Haruka asintió con la cabeza.

—T. M. Smith. Participó en la operación Tormenta del Desierto. Puede con cualquiera en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y posee una puntería inmejorable.

—Tenlo siempre cerca, por si las moscas.

Darien se subió en su deportivo negro y enfiló hacia la autopista. La actitud de Mimet lo incomodaba. Era una mujer fuerte y ayudaba mucho a Haruka. Pero Darien no pudo evitar recordar su arrebato de cólera cuando le mencionó que iba a investigar el asesinato de Jedite Jennings. Recordó también que había sido el testimonio de Mimet lo que condenó a Jedite.

Se detuvo en un semáforo y, al ver pasar a una jovencita con un vestido floreado, se acordó de su última cita con Serena. Ella acababa de graduarse en la universidad y él había asistido a la ceremonia, junto con sus padres. Esa noche, la llevó a cenar a un lujoso restaurante. Serena llevaba un traje largo de seda negra con flores exóticas pintadas a mano. Estaba absolutamente preciosa.

Después de cenar, Darien la llevó a su apartamento. Hasta entonces, solo habían compartido besos y escarceos amorosos que ninguno de los dos llevó hasta su culminación. Él seguía sin creerse el relato de su violación, aunque estaba empezando a conocerla y no parecía una mujer capaz de mentir. No obstante, recordó Darien, las apariencias podían ser engañosas.

Sus sospechas aumentaron cuando Serena aceptó ir con él a su apartamento. Darien puso música lenta y se quitó la chaqueta. Luego atra jo a Serena hacia sí. A través del fino algodón de la camisa, pudo sentir la presión de sus se nos. No parecía que llevara sujetador, y eso lo excitó rápidamente.

No obstante, en vez de retirarse, permitió que ella sintiera su erección. Darien aún recordaba la sorpresa que se reflejó en sus grandes ojos celestes, el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo. Había hecho ademán de hablar, pero él se inclinó so bre ella y la silenció con sus ávidos labios. No tardó en llevarla al sofá y desnudarla de cintura para arriba. Mientras le devoraba los senos con la boca, introdujo la mano bajo la seda de su vestido, hasta las finas braguitas de algodón que llevaba debajo.

Ella parecía fascinada por lo que él le estaba haciendo. Darien lo veía en sus ojos, lo notaba en el temblor nervioso de sus manos mientras le recorría el amplio pecho con los dedos, cuando se hubo despojado de la camisa.

Darien llevaba meses deseándola. Durante aquel tiempo no se había visto con ninguna otra mujer. El deseo lo consumía, y resultó inevita ble que perdiera el control.

—Dios, te necesito —había murmurado con voz ronca Mientras apretaba las caderas contra las de ella—. Te necesito tanto... No te resistas, cariño.

Pero su súplica cayó en oídos sordos. Cuan do, por fin, intentó penetrarla, ella gritó, llena de miedo y de dolor.

—¿Voy demasiado rápido? —preguntó él contra sus labios—. Tendré más cuidado. Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez, ¿verdad?

—Darien, yo... ¡nunca he estado con nadie! —sollozó Serena.

El se rió suavemente. Había estado con el chico al que acusó de haberla violado cuando tenía quince años. Pero, de todos modos, se mostraría cuidadoso. No quería arriesgarse a sufrir un rechazo.

—Voy a poseerte —le susurró, colocándose de nuevo en posición—. Voy a poseerte, Sere. Ahora... ¡ahora!

Sin embargo, no conseguía penetrarla. Ella sollozaba, se estremecía, animándolo a seguir y clavándole las uñas en los glúteos.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó él, cegado por el de seo. Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y empujó tan fuertemente como pudo.

Ella gritó, pero no de placer, sino de dolor. Darien tardó unos segundos en percatarse de lo que ocurría. Su cuerpo se le resistía y, por fin, comprendió por qué. Bajó la mano y la exploró íntimamente, hallando una barrera tan formida ble, tan perceptible, que se quedó inmóvil encima de ella, anonadado.

—Eres virgen —murmuró con furia.

Ella tragó saliva, llena de vergüenza. Bajó la mirada, fijándose en su erección, y emitió un ja deo ahogado. Evidentemente, nunca había visto a un hombre... ¡en tal estado!

—¡Zorra desgraciada! —estalló Darien enco lerizado—. ¡Maldita seas!

Se retiró de Serena y se vistió en silencio, apenas consciente de que ella estaba llorando y se había subido el vestido para ocultar su des nudez.

—¡De todas las putadas que se le pueden ha cer a un hombre, esta es la peor! —la acusó él—. No eres mejor que las fulanas que lo ha cen por dinero. Pero ellas, al menos, no calien tan a los hombres para luego dejarlos con las ganas. Vístete —dijo bruscamente antes de salir de la habitación.

Esperó en la cocina mientras ella se vestía, demasiado aturdido y furioso como para pensar racionalmente. Serena lo había excitado delibe radamente, sabiendo que no podía tener relaciones íntimas con él. Aquella barrera física no desaparecería sin una intervención quirúrgica. Ella debía de saberlo.

En ese momento, la verdad golpeó a Darien como un puño. Serena era virgen. Había prue bas irrefutables de ello.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que aquel chico de Jacobsville había mentido en el estrado, cuando lo acusaron de haber intentado vio lar a Serena. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que sí había habido agresión sexual. Pero aque lla barrera había detenido al agresor. Como había detenido a Darien esa noche...

El sonido de un claxon lo devolvió al presen te. El semáforo había cambiado, de modo que Darien pisó el acelerador. Aún podía ver el ros tro, avergonzado y horrorizado, de Serena. Lloraba desconsoladamente, y Darien comprendió que nada de lo que pudiera decirle cambiaría las cosas, de modo que optó por guardar silencio. Ya había dicho bastante, cosas que ya jamás po dría retirar. Ella parecía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, y tenía las mejillas anegadas de lágrimas. Darien deseó explicarle la razón de su enojo, por qué le había dicho aquello tan horrible. Pero Serena se negaba a hablar, a escuchar, a mirarlo, de modo que las palabras murieron en sus la bios antes de ser pronunciadas.

Darien pensó que quizá había recordado el in tento de violación, que tal vez su ardor viril había traído a su memoria la experiencia más desagradable de su vida. Al fin y al cabo, él había perdido el control casi enseguida, algo que ja más le había ocurrido con anterioridad. Serena había permitido que la desnudara y la tocara, y se había mostrado dispuesta a entregarse a él. Pero sabía que no podía tener relaciones con ningún hombre. Tal vez, se dijo Darien, solo ha bía querido vengarse de él por haber declarado contra ella en el juicio. Aquella sospecha le hizo guardar silencio cuando ella apareció en la puerta de la cocina, ya completamente vestida.

Darien la llevó a su casa en medio de un dolo roso silencio. Deseó disculparse por haber ayu dado al abogado del chico, por no haberla creí do.

Las duras palabras que le había dirigido aún seguían doliéndole. Serena era virgen, y él la había tratado como a una criminal. Sin embar go, antes de que Darien pudiera decir nada, ella lo miró y dijo:

—No me llames nunca más. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí —advirtió con voz rota—. Era sexo lo único que querías, ¿verdad? ¡Y creíste que conmigo te sería fácil por lo que me pasó cuando tenía quince años!

Darien recordó haberla mirado con una mezcla de rabia y frustración.

—Esta noche me excitaste deliberadamente, sabiendo que no podría poseerte. Ha sido tu venganza por no haberte creído en el juicio de Jacobsville, ¿verdad? Pura y simple venganza.

Ella se ruborizó.

—¡Empezaste tú!

—Y no opusiste mucha resistencia, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes. No tengo ningún deseo de volver a verte. ¡Nunca has sido lo bastante mujer para mí!

Y la dejó, con aquellas frías y despiadadas palabras perdiéndose en la noche antes de que Serena tuviera tiempo de llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Después de eso, Darien se emborrachó. Unos días más tarde, abandonó los Rangers e ingresó en el FBI. Serena había aceptado ir con Jedite Jennings a la fiesta de Haruka Tenou. Y, a raíz de aquella fiesta, se produjo la muerte de Garner y el juicio. Darien no había facilitado ninguna información acerca del juicio por violación, lo que permitió al fiscal dejar a Serena por menti rosa en el estrado. En realidad, fue Haruka Tenou, que conocía el caso, quien puso la información en conocimiento del fiscal, aunque Serena pen sara que había sido el propio Darien. Pero él no volvió a acercarse a ella, porque no podía so portar la acusación que le lanzaban sus grandes ojos celestes cada vez que lo miraba.

Finalmente, Darien se marchó de la ciudad.

En realidad, no necesitaba haberse ido de San Antonio, puesto que Serena se trasladó a Austin poco después del juicio para huir de la publicidad. Su madre murió de un derrame cerebral dos meses más tarde, y su padre falleció de un infarto al poco tiempo. No tenía hermanos, de modo que tuvo que llorar a sus padres a solas, amargamente.

Darien dejó el coche alquilado en el aeropuerto y subió en el avión que había de llevarlo a San An tonio. Dejó el sombrero en el asiento de al lado, que se hallaba vacío, y se reclinó con los brazos cruzados, cerrando los ojos mientras el enorme avión despegaba y se elevaba hacia el cielo azul.

Era curioso cómo sus recuerdos más vívidos estaban relacionados con Serena Tsukino y su familia. Conoció al padre de Serena cuando for maba parte de la policía de Jacobsville. Darien estaba intentando conseguir que cierto conduc tor borracho reincidente ingresara en una clínica de rehabilitación para alcohólicos. El hombre pertenecía a la iglesia de Tsukino, y el padre de Serena intervino personalmente en el caso. Darien y el señor Tsukino tenían muchas cosas en común, pues Tsukino había iniciado la carre ra de policía en sus comienzos, antes de sentir la llamada del púlpito. A partir de entonces, Darien se hizo amigo suyo y visitó con frecuen cia su casa, donde conoció a Serena.

Al principio, le pareció una jovencita mona y traviesa. O, al menos, se lo había parecido hasta que una noche la encontró sin ropa, en compa ñía de un chico medio desnudo.

El chico había sido muy convincente. Según él, Serena había salido a escondidas de su casa para encontrarse con él. Lo deseaba, había acu dido a él voluntariamente. Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, empezó a resistirse y a gritar. ¿No era un comportamiento muy propio de una chica? Darien, para su vergüenza, creyó al joven. Incluso había sentido lástima de él. De modo que, a pesar de su amistad con el padre de Serena, colaboró en la investigación del incidente. El médico del hospital donde habían atendido a Serena aquella noche declaró taxativamente que no había habido violación, aunque no especificó el motivo. Eso bastó para convencer a Darien de que Serena temía contar la verdad de lo ocurri do, por miedo a herir a sus padres.

En el juicio, Darien declaró en favor del chico, repitiendo lo que este le había explicado en el lugar de los hechos. Y el chico ganó. Serena quedó públicamente como una embustera. Sus padres sufrieron una gran humillación. Toda la familia cayó en desgracia. Y cuando Serena intentó acabar el instituto en Jacobsville, las cons tantes provocaciones y las crueles bromas de sus compañeros le hicieron imposible seguir adelante.

La familia se trasladó a San Antonio y, más tarde, cuando Serena cursaba el último año de universidad, trasladaron al propio Darien a la co misaría de los Rangers en San Antonio. Darien hizo un curso de derecho criminal y coincidió con Serena en la misma clase, cuando ella contaba veintidós años.

Al principio, ella se había mostrado reacia a hablar con él. Recordaba su actuación en el juicio, y aún no lo había perdonado. Pero Serena era muy hermosa, y Darien se había sentido atraído hacia ella contra su voluntad. Finalmente, con amabilidad e insistencia, consiguió acercar se a Serena pese a la desaprobación de sus pa dres, que seguían sin perdonarlo. Así se inició la relación que acabó bruscamente tras la cita de aquella noche fatídica.

La azafata se detuvo junto a Darien con el ca rrito de las bebidas, pero él negó con la cabeza y la mujer siguió adelante.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en el pasado y con centrarse en el presente, se dijo. Serena y él te nían que encontrar al asesino antes de que mu rieran más inocentes. Y tenían que encontrarlo deprisa.


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

San Antonio era más grande de lo que Serena recordaba. Había cursado sus estudios universitarios allí, y también se había enamorado. Ahora se hallaba metida hasta el cuello en la in vestigación de un asesinato, enfrentada a un enemigo al que había amado con todo su cora zón y que la había traicionado.

Sus conocimientos sobre el caso de Jen nings le daban ventaja sobre otros investigadores. Aun así, la investigación se adivinaba complicada. La víctima se había fugado de la cárcel, donde cumplía una larga condena por el asesinato del socio de Haruka Tenou. Cómo se ha bía fugado, y por qué había sido asesinado, eran preguntas que aún no tenían respuesta,

Serena paseó la mirada por la oficina del fis cal del distrito y sonrió. Le recordaba a su pro pia oficina, repleta y empantanada de papeles y archivadores.

Una puerta se abrió, y una esbelta joven de pelo castaño la invitó a pasar a otra oficina, también atestada de archivos.

—Soy Linda Harvey, una de las ayudantes del fiscal del distrito —dijo la joven afablemen te —. Hablé con usted por teléfono.

—Encantada de conocerla. Me estaba fijando en la abundancia de archivos —añadió con una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano—. Me siento como en casa.

Linda Harvey meneó la cabeza.

—Espero irme a la tumba con una caja de ar chivos pendientes —admitió—. Si le apetece un café, hay una cafetera junto a la puerta. No tiene más que introducir una moneda y servirse.

—Gracias, pero ya he tomado dos tazas. Una más, y me liaré a dar botes por la habitación.

Linda emitió una risita.

—La entiendo. Por favor, siéntese —se aco modó en su propia silla—. Tengo entendido que estuvo usted implicada en este caso.

—Más implicada de lo que me hubiera gusta do —dijo Serena—. La víctima era mi acompañante la noche en que, supuestamente, asesinó a Henry Garner. Jamás creí en su culpabilidad.

—He leído el archivo —contestó Linda—. Al parecer, sospechaba usted que Haruka Tenou estuvo involucrado.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Eso no me hizo ganar muchos puntos, se lo aseguro. Tan solo dije que Tenou era la perso na que podía salir más beneficiada con la muer te de Garner, lo cual era cierto. La prensa lo exagero, convirtiéndolo en una acusación, y empezó a especularse sobre la implicación de Tenou en los hechos. Una auténtica bomba, te niendo en cuenta que por entonces, Tenou aspiraba al puesto de vicegobernador.

—Sí —Linda frunció el ceño pensativamen te—. Su oponente se retiró en el último momen to, dejándole el campo libre. Siempre me pareció curioso, sobre todo porque Tenou había caído en las encuestas después del juicio —son rió a Serena—. Creo recordar que el fiscal fue muy duro con usted cuando intentó declarar en favor de Jennings.

—Sacó a la luz un caso de violación en el que me vi envuelta cuando tenía quince años —explicó Serena, sorprendiendo ostensiblemente a su interlocutora. Esta asintió con la cabeza—. Sí, estaba segura de que constaría en mi expe diente —se inclinó hacia adelante—. Ese chico intentó violarme —dijo con firmeza—. Hasta mucho después no comprendí que había puesto algo en mi refresco.

La otra mujer exhaló un suspiro.

—Le agradezco que haya sido honesta con migo. De hecho, lo que oí me incomodó tanto, que rastreé a ese abogado y le pedí que me ex plicara personalmente por qué se sobreseyó el caso. Se deshizo en disculpas. Afirmó que en tonces era muy joven, y que los familiares y amigos del chico lo convencieron de que éste había sido el agraviado.

Serena respiró hondo lentamente.

—Muy amable por su parte. Y con solo nue ve años de retraso.

—Al menos, ese individuo no amenazará a nadie... nunca más. El año antepasado, violó y casi estranguló a una mujer en Victoria. Murió al intentar escapar de la policía.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé. Recibí muchas llamadas de gente de Jacobsville. Incluida una del fiscal que intervino en el juicio. Él siempre creyó en mí, antes y después del veredicto.

—Al menos, la exoneraron —dijo Linda—. Le ha ido bien, a pesar de todo.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía una motivación. Deseaba poder ayu dar a otras víctimas inocentes.

—Nos alegrará mucho contar con su ayuda en el caso. Si necesita algo, lo que sea, no tiene más que pedirlo.

—Puede que necesite más de lo que están dispuestos a dar —dijo Serena con calma—. Se trata de un caso importante, relacionado con un miem bro del gobierno del Estado. De ahí la partici pación de Darien Chiba, de los Rangers de Te xas, en la investigación. Tendremos que cruzar muchos límites jurisdiccionales. Con suerte, quizá logremos echarle el guante a ese mafioso local, Jake Marsh. Pero es posible que también haya que proceder contra alguien de las altas esferas.

Linda asintió.

—Ninguno de nosotros teme la mala publici dad.

Serena exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Eso era lo que quería oír. Gracias.

Linda se levantó.

—Tendrá que compartir una oficina con Cash Grier. No es tan malo, a pesar de lo que pueda decir Chiba. Solían trabajar juntos.

—Lo recordaré. Gracias por su ayuda.

Linda sonrió.

—Para eso estamos aquí.

Al final de la jornada, Serena ya había cono cido a varios miembros del personal, aunque entre ellos no se encontraba Grier, y se sentía más o menos cómoda en su nueva oficina. Cuando regresó al hotel Madison, donde tenía reservada una habitación, se encontró una sorpresa esperándola.

Chiba permanecía delante de la puerta del hotel, en un coche deportivo último modelo. Serena se apretó el bolso contra el pecho y se de tuvo junto al coche, esperando a que se apeara y observándolo con una expresión calculadamen te fría. Cosa harto difícil, dado que el corazón amenazaba con hacerle estallar las costillas.

Él se apoyó en el coche, cruzando los brazos, y la miró con su acostumbrada arrogancia. Era el hombre más atractivo que Serena había cono cido nunca.

—¿Cómo ha ido el día? —inquirió Chiba.

—Acabo de instalarme en la oficina del fis cal —contestó ella sin preámbulos—. Imagino que tú operarás desde la comisaría.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Has recibido los archivos que te envié?

Él asintió de nuevo.

Serena enarcó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

—Como no me respondas directamente, em pezaré a hablarte por señas.

Chiba se rió.

—No has cambiado nada.

Ella se ajustó las gafas con montura dorada.

—Oh, sí que he cambiado, Chiba —res pondió—. Pero procuro que no se me note —volviéndose, añadió—: Si quieres hablar del caso...

—Sí, pero no en una habitación de hotel —res pondió él fríamente, molesto al verla tan distante.

Serena no lo miró.

—Muy bien. Iré a ver si me han dejado algún mensaje y enseguida estoy contigo.

Aquello irritó a Chiba. No parecía capaz de hacerla perder la calma, pese a sus intentos. Aquel comportamiento tan medido lo ponía ner vioso.

Serena subió a su habitación, llamo a recep ción y, tras comprobar que no tenía mensajes, se retocó el maquillaje y volvió a salir. Apenas tar dó cinco minutos.

Chiba se mostró visiblemente sorprendido.

—Cinco minutos. Para una mujer, eso es una marca mundial.

—Y para un hombre sería un milagro —murmuró ella cínicamente—. Dime a dónde quieres ir y me reuniré contigo allí.

—No seas absurda —Chiba le abrió la portezuela del pasajero.

Ella se encogió de hombros y subió en el co che. Él se acomodó al volante y, después de po nerse el cinturón de seguridad, se incorporó al tráfico. Conducía con gran facilidad y maestría. Serena observó sus bronceadas manos sobre el volante y recordó las caricias de aquellas manos sobre su piel desnuda...

—He hablado con el fiscal —dijo Chiba—. Están encantados de tenerte en su oficina.

—Sorprendente, ¿verdad? —ironizó ella.

—No quería decir eso.

Serena se giró para mirarlo.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

—De cómo un asesino convicto fue incluido en un destacamento de trabajo.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Buena pregunta. No suele ser una política habitual dejar que los asesinos recojan basura en el borde de la carretera.

—Exacto —Chiba la miró de soslayo—. Y otra cosa. La penitenciaría de Wayne no es una prisión federal, sino estatal. Jennings fue destinado a una prisión federal.

—Así que te extraña que estuviera en Way ne,¿verdad?

—Exacto —Chiba se detuvo en un restau rante de carretera—. ¿Te conformas con un café y una hamburguesa? Es lo único que puedo per mitirme hasta que cobre.

—Yo pagaré lo mío, Ranger. Tú pide lo que quieras —contestó Serena sin inmutarse—. ¿Has hablado con el alcaide?

—Aún no. Pero está claro que alguien movió palancas para que lo trasladaran allí.

Ella emitió un silbido.

—¡Y vaya palancas!

—Estoy esperando.

—¿El qué?

—La deducción obvia. Que, probablemente, el vicegobernador de Texas tiene contactos ca paces de conseguir algo así.

—Eso es evidente.

—Haruka no asesinó ni a Henry Garner ni Jedite Jennings —declaró Chiba con firmeza.

—Nadie puede acusarte de ser desleal a tus amigos —comentó Serena—. Pero no quiero dar nada por seguro en este caso, y tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo —añadió mirándolo fija mente—. Ambos estamos predispuestos en fa vor de las personas que pensamos que son, o fueron, inocentes. Por eso mismo debemos ser extremadamente cautelosos antes de acusar a nadie.

Chiba detuvo el coche en silencio y apago el motor. Seguidamente, ambos entraron en el restaurante y ocuparon una mesa del fondo. Una camarera, joven y atractiva, acudió enseguida, visiblemente encantada de tener allí a Chiba.

—¿Qué van a tomar? —preguntó entusias mada.

Chiba le sonrió. Aquel gesto confirió a su expresión un aire atractivo y pícaro al mismo tiempo. Era la misma mirada que solía dirigirle a Serena dos años atrás.

—Café, un bistec medio hecho y una ensala da de la casa.

—Muy bien —la joven miró a Serena—. ¿Y usted, señora?

—Café solo y una ensalada de la casa.

—Enseguida estará. Les iré trayendo el café —la camarera dirigió a Chiba una última mirada, entre tímida y fascinada, y se alejó presu rosa.

—Esa estrella plateada las hipnotiza —Serena señaló la placa de los Rangers de Texas que Chiba llevaba en la pechera.

Él se reclinó en el asiento y colocó un brazo sobre el respaldo, haciendo que su camisa se tensara sobre los recios músculos del pecho. Unos músculos, salpicados de vello, que ella re cordaba con dolorosa nitidez.

—Menos mal que aún quedan algunas muje res a las que les gustan los hombres —Chiba sonrió fríamente.

Estaba absolutamente irresistible, se dijo Serena observándolo.

—Me gustaría saber cómo, y por qué, pudo Jennings ser trasladado de una prisión de máxi ma seguridad a una estatal —dijo en lugar de responder a su comentario—. Para lograr algo así no hace falta solamente influencia, sino tam bién dinero. Mucho dinero.

—Aún me estoy preguntando el motivo —respondió él socarronamente, irritado con su aparente frialdad. La mujer a la que había cono cido años antes, pese a su trágico pasado, era alegre, divertida y estaba llena de vida. Cada vez que lo miraba le hacía el amor con los ojos. Pero, ahora, esos ojos estaban vacíos.

—Si logramos encontrar una prueba, dare mos con el asesino —dijo Serena, haciendo una pausa mientras la camarera les servía la comida y sonreía de nuevo a Chiba.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo. La joven se sonrojó, emitiendo una ahogada risita antes de dirigirse a la mesa de al lado, en la que acababa de acomodarse otra pareja.

Serena se dijo que no le molestaba el coque teo de Chiba con la camarera. ¡No, en abso luto!

Chiba añadió azúcar y crema a su café, y lo removió hasta que adquirió el color adecua do. A continuación, lo probó con la cuchara an tes de llevarse la taza a los labios.

—El motivo es evidente —dijo al cabo de un momento, soltando cuidadosamente la taza en la mesa de formica—. Jennings tenía en su poder alguna prueba incriminatoria.

—Estoy de acuerdo —ella sorbió el café solo pensativamente, paladeándolo con agrado. En muchos restaurantes servían un café que parecía agua sucia.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió él.

Serena había olvidado lo observador que era. A aquellos ojos zafiros no se les escapaba nada.

—Estaba pensando en el café —respondió—. Está delicioso.

Chiba esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Por eso me gusta comer aquí —comentó alzando la taza—. Aunque la comida no sea perfecta, el café siempre lo es —tomó un sorbo y soltó la taza de nuevo—. Esta mañana fui a ver a la señora Jennings. Está en un hogar de acogida del centro. No tiene ni para llamar por teléfono.

Su expresión indicó a Serena cómo se sentía al respecto. Pese a sus defectos, Chiba tenía buen corazón.

—Jedite no le dio nada para que lo guardara por él, ¿verdad?

—Una pregunta interesante —contestó Chiba—. Porque la casa de la señora Jennings fue destruida poco antes de consumarse el desahu cio. Una asistente social la llevó al hogar de acogida. Pensaba llevarla de nuevo a la casa para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas, pero, cuando llegaron, la casa estaba ardiendo. No se salvó ni un palillo de dientes.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Así que decidieron cortar por lo sano, por si se les escapaba algo. Si la prueba estaba allí, se convirtió en humo.

—No creo que sepan dónde está —contestó Chiba—. Aunque la señora Jennings no la tu viera, quizá sí sepa dónde está, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo cuando se lo pregunté. El incendio pudo ser una advertencia para obligar la a cooperar. He hablado con el jefe de policía para que vigilen el hogar de acogida dentro de lo posible. No cuentan con el presupuesto nece sario para enviar una unidad de vigilancia las veinticuatro horas —añadió con impaciencia—. Apenas tienen para cubrir las necesidades más básicas.

—Es como en todas partes —dijo Serena—. Si gastáramos en seguridad y servicios sociales un dos por ciento de lo que se destina a ayudar a otros países, no habría crimen en las calles.

—Ni niños pequeños pasando hambre —aña dió Chiba. Luego se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos zafiros se fijaron en los de ella—. Am bos hemos conocido la pobreza.

Serena sonrió melancólicamente.

—Es cierto. Y ahora tu hermana Amy es prácticamente una reina.

—Lo lleva bien —señaló él con un suspiro—. El poder y la riqueza no la han cambiado en ab soluto. Está haciendo mucho en Qawi por los menos privilegiados, y la ONU le ha pedido re cientemente que colabore con ellos en trabajos de recaudación de fondos.

—Tiene un talento natural para ello.

A Chiba le incomodaba que Serena supie ra tanto acerca de su historia y de su familia. Probablemente también sabía que su padre ha bía bebido como un cosaco y que solo su muer te prematura salvó al rancho familiar de la ban carrota.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a la señora Jennings? —inquirió Serena de repente—. Puede convertirse en el objetivo de los responsables.

—Si yo fuera el responsable, no me conten taría con haber quemado la casa. Intentaría ha cer hablar a la señora Jennings.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Un pensamiento poco tranquilizador. ¿Tie nes alguna idea, aparte de esa vigilancia policial esporádica?

—Me alegro de que lo preguntes. La señora Jennings podría trasladarse contigo al hotel du rante las próximas semanas. Así la tendríamos más vigilada —explicó Chiba.

—Excelente idea. Pero ¿quién va a costear lo? Nuestro presupuesto no da para tanto —observó Josette.

—Dile a Grier que hable con el fiscal. Cuan do se toma la molestia de pedir algo, consigue que se lo den sin poner pegas.

—¿Grier? —preguntó ella, momentáneamen te despistada.

—Cash Grier. El experto en delitos informá ticos de la oficina del fiscal —Chiba la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Aún no lo conoces?

—No. Me dijeron que compartiría una ofici na con él, pero nada más. Bueno, y que no cre yera nada de lo que me dijeran de él.

—Pues te dirán mucho. Estuvo trabajando con nosotros brevemente, pero se fue porque odiaba al comandante.

—Ya son dos —comentó ella sin poder re mediarlo.

Chiba no le dijo el verdadero motivo por el cual había dejado los Rangers.

—Buller se ganó muchos enemigos. No lo cesaron, pero lo invitaron a renunciar volunta riamente, después de habernos perdido a Grier y a mí al mismo tiempo.

—Ay. Supongo que escondería algunos tra pos sucios.

—Buller ha sido la única manzana podrida que ha habido jamás en nuestro departamento —dijo Chiba orgullosamente—. Y solo estuvo un par de meses en el cargo, haciendo una susti tución. Pero todos tenemos nuestros trapos su cios —añadió con calma, sin mirarla a los ojos. Con un último sorbo apuró la taza de café—. He llamado a la oficina del forense para hablar con Jones, pero a la pobre se le amontonan los cadá veres. Dice que el personal está desbordado, y que hasta mañana por la mañana no sabremos nada de la autopsia de Jennings.

—Jones —Serena frunció los labios—. ¿No hablarás, por casualidad, de Alice Mayfield Jo nes, de Floresville?

Chiba arqueó las cejas.

—¿La conoces, acaso?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Fue compañera mía en la universidad —explicó. Su expresión seria se relajó por unos instantes—. Era una gran bromista.

—No ha cambiado mucho —dijo Chiba.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos comiendo en silencio. Mientras tomaban la segunda taza de café, abordaron nuevamente la cuestión de Jen nings.

—Creo que el asesinato de Jennings está re lacionado con el de Henry Garner —dijo Serena.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la enorme cantidad de dinero que hay por medio.

—No digas ni una palabra sobre Haruka Tenou —advirtió Chiba fríamente—. Tú no lo cono ces como yo. Apreciaba realmente a Henry Gar ner. El viejo era como un padre para él. El padre de Haruka abandonó a la familia cuando él era un niño. Tuvo que trabajar para mantener a su ma dre y a su hermana, antes incluso de haber ter minado el instituto. Tras la muerte de su madre, cuidó de su hermana hasta que ésta murió de una sobredosis de droga. Nadie hizo nunca nada por Haruka... salvo Henry. Haruka ni siquiera pudo asistir a su funeral.

Serena asintió, escuchando atentamente.

—Tuvimos que llamar a un médico para que lo sedara —prosiguió Chiba—. ¡Se hallaba fuera de sí, como un maníaco homicida! Estaba convencido de que Jennings había planeado el asesinato porque Henry iba a despedirlo. Quería estrangular a Jennings con sus propias manos. Hubo que darle dos tabletas de Valium para que se durmiera. Y cuando despertó, se pasó dos días seguidos llorando. Odiaba a Jennings.

Serena no mencionó lo obvio, y era que aquello daba a Tenou un motivo para haber ase sinado a Jennings. No obstante, en todo aquel episodio había algo que la intranquilizaba. Re cordó a Mimet, la esposa de Haruka Tenou, en el fu neral, vestida con un traje negro de Versace y sonriendo a los demás dolientes.

—La esposa de Tenou tiene gustos muy caros —comentó.

—Mimet perdió a su padre y a su hermano poco antes de empezar a salir con Haruka. A los dieciséis años, no tenía ni para comprarse unos zapatos, y Haruka se casó con ella.

—Demasiado jovencita —dijo Serena con cautela.

—Él pensaba que tenía veinte años. En cual quier caso, Mimet tenía edad suficiente para quedarse embarazada —contestó Chiba. No le caía bien Mimet, y se notaba.

—No sabía que tuvieran hijos —comentó Serena.

—No los tienen. Mimet abortó —respondió él—. En el segundo mes de embarazo. Fue de compras a Dallas y, por lo visto, se cayó por las escaleras del hotel donde se hospedaba. Según explicó la propia Mimet, el médico le dijo que no podría volver a quedarse embarazada a causa de la lesión interna.

—Es una mujer muy posesiva, ¿verdad? —murmuró Serena—. Aunque la noche de la fies ta, apenas prestó atención a su marido.

—Sí, Mimet es así —Chiba la estudió, ju gueteando con la taza vacía—. ¿Así que no es tuvo con él durante toda la velada?

—En realidad, no —dijo Serena sinceramen te—. No los vi ni a ella ni a Jedite durante todo el rato que estuve dentro de la mansión. Recuer do que tu amigo Haruka estuvo bailando con una peliazul muy atractiva, y no parecía echar de menos a su esposa.

—Michiru Kaio —murmuró Chiba, re cordando a la ayudante personal de Tenou. Solía ser invitada a las fiestas importantes, pese a las protestas de Mimet.- ¿Estuviste toda la velada acompañada de Henry Garner?

—Casi toda —contestó Serena—. Fui a ser virme una copa de ponche y charlé con otra invi tada junto a la ponchera. Al cabo de unos minu tos, busqué al señor Garner, pero no pude encontrarlo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el ponche contenía alcohol. Me mareé, y Mimet se ofreció a llevarme a casa —con ojos tristes, añadió—: Me caía bien el señor Garner. Era honesto, amable y bondadoso. No hacía nada más que hablar de Haruka Tenou, de lo mal que lo había tratado la vida. Lo apreciaba de veras.

—Se trataba de un afecto mutuo —dijo Chiba—. ¿Y qué hacías hablando con Garner? ¿No era Jennings tu acompañante? —no le resultaba fácil hablar de ello. En aquel entonces, cuando se enteró de que Serena había aceptado salir con Jennings días después de que rompie ran, se sintió destrozado.

—Jedite me conocía desde hacía poco, y ne cesitaba a una acompañante para la fiesta —se sinceró Serena, tras haber llegado a la conclu sión de que las mentiras no resolvían los proble mas—. Fue muy amable conmigo. Y yo no sa bía nada de su relación con los bajos fondos. Me enteré esa noche, porque me lo dijo Henry Garner.

—¿Qué te dijo, exactamente? —inquirió Chiba, animándose.

—Que había asistido a la fiesta expresamen te para despedir a Jedite, por haber cometido un robo en su casa. Garner había guardado algo en su caja fuerte y, poco después, comprobó que había desaparecido.

Chiba casi contuvo el aliento.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó.


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

—No lo entiendo —dijo Serena, frunciendo el ceño.

Chiba se inclinó hacia adelante, entrela zando las manos.

—Piensa en lo que acabas de decir, Serena. Garner iba a despedir a Jedite porque creía que le había robado algo. ¿Y si Garner fue asesinado no por su dinero, sino porque poseía pruebas de alguna actividad criminal? ¿Y si lo mataron para silenciarlo, y luego no pudieron encontrar las pruebas que había tenido en su poder?

—Da escalofríos pensarlo —contestó ella.

—Arroja una nueva luz sobre el asunto —convino Chiba—. Quizá estuvimos indagando en la dirección equivocada durante el juicio de Jennings.

—No creo que Jedite lo hiciera —empezó a decir Serena.

—Ni yo creo que lo hiciera Haruka —Chiba enarcó una ceja—: Quizá ambos tengamos razón.

Ella asintió lentamente. Luego repitió el ges to con más entusiasmo.

—¡Es cierto!

—Supongamos que Henry tenía pruebas de al gún delito, y amenazó con entregarlas a la policía. Fue asesinado y el asesino no logró encontrar di chas pruebas. Supongamos que Jennings las robó y las ocultó, con la intención de chantajear luego a los culpables, en lugar de delatarlos directamente.

—Son muchas suposiciones —no obstante, Serena empezaba a verlo claro—. Y Jen nings negó haber cometido el asesinato...

—Solo al principio —le recordó Chiba—. Lo negó todo, y después, repentinamente, hizo que su abogado negociara una sentencia más re ducida confesando un delito inferior al asesina to en primer grado. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron.

—Alguien le ofreció algo —conjeturó—. Di nero.

Chiba hizo girar la taza vacía, pensativo.

—Pero, si hubo soborno, ¿por qué esperaron dos años para eliminarlo?

—Su madre —se apresuro a decir Serena—.

Se había quedado sin ahorros y sin casa, y esta ba inválida. Quizá Jedite se puso en contacto con los culpables y les exigió más dinero. Mucho más dinero.

—No está mal la hipótesis.

—Tengo una lista de las personas con las que Jedite mantuvo contactos desde la cárcel, por te léfono y por carta —Serena rebuscó en su bolso y sacó una libreta—. Sus direcciones y números de teléfono —añadió mientras le pasaba la lista a Chiba.

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tendrías que haber sido médico. ¡Esto no hay quien lo lea!

—Cualquiera se las da de crítico —ironizó ella al tiempo que recuperaba la libreta—. El primer nombre de la lista pertenece a Jack Holliman. Vive en Floresville, al sur de aquí, en Wilson County. Es tío de Jedite.

Chiba arqueó una ceja.

—Qué oportuno que viva tan cerca de la pri sión.

—Demasiado oportuno. Pero por algún sitio hay que empezar —Serena recogió la cuenta y se levantó. A continuación, después de haber pagado, ambos volvieron al coche.

Minutos más tarde, enfilaron el camino de entrada de un pequeño rancho en un estado de palpable abandono. El camino estaba lleno de hoyos y las cercas medio derribadas. Cuando se detuvieron delante de la pequeña casa, vieron que la pintura de la pared de la fachada estaba descascarillada y que faltaban algunos tramos de la barandilla del porche. Mientras subían las escaleras, el cañón de una escopeta asomó por la puerta entreabierta, y se oyó el chasquido del arma siendo amartillada. Serena titubeó.

—¡Policía! —advirtió Chiba sin detenerse.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, y un hom brecillo de pelo blanco, encorvado por la edad, se fijó en la pechera de su camisa.

—Sí, es una placa de los Ranger —dijo con voz débil y rasposa—. Muy bien, pasen ustedes.

El interior de la casa era tan lúgubre como el exterior. Olía a humo de pipa, leña quemada y sudor. Hacía mucho calor, aunque el anciano no parecía notarlo. Se sentó pesadamente en una mecedora cubierta por una desgastada manta af gana. Hizo un gesto a sus invitados para que ocuparan los otros dos asientos que había en la habitación, un par de sillas con fondo de mim bre y cojines que nunca habían visto el jabón.

—Estamos buscando a Jack Holliman —ex plicó Chiba después de sentarse.

—Soy yo —dijo el hombre trabajosamen te—. Imagino que vienen por lo de mi sobrino, Jedite —hizo una mueca—. Vaya una jodida for ma de morir, ¿eh? Acribillado en un callejón, como un perro. Era el único familiar que me quedaba, aparte de mi hermana.

—¿Jedite Jennings era su único sobrino? —inquirió Serena.

—Sí —contestó el viejo—. El único hijo de mi hermana. Su padre murió cuando él tenía diez años —sus ojos azules se clavaron en la descolorida moqueta del suelo—. Siempre an daba metido en líos. De hecho, él enseñó a Jedite a violar la ley.

—¿Sabe de alguien que pudiera haber tenido interés en matar a su sobrino? —preguntó Chiba con calma.

—No —respondió el hombre—. Todo el mundo dijo que había matado a ese tal Garner, pero yo nunca lo creí. Jedite era capaz de falsifi car un talón o robar una tarjeta de crédito, pero no de asesinar. Era de esas personas que detie nen el coche al ver un animal herido y se lo gas tan todo en un veterinario para salvarlo.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena en tono quedo, sin mi rar a Chiba—. Su sobrino y yo nos conocía mos. Jamás creí que fuese culpable. Y ahora quiero descubrir quién lo ha asesinado. Si se le ocurre algo que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar al culpable, le estaremos muy agradecidos.

El anciano frunció sus finos labios, asintien do lentamente.

—Yo le escribía a la cárcel. Dale me mandó una postal el mes pasado. Se la traeré —se levantó con visibles molestias, haciendo una mue ca de dolor mientras se acercaba a un pequeño escritorio y abría un cajón. Luego sacó un sobre y se lo pasó a Serena.

Ella lo abrió. La postal, escrita con pésima caligrafía, era muy escueta. En ella, Jedite se li mitaba a preguntar por la salud del vicio y a re cordar la última vez que había montado con él a caballo, antes de ser detenido por el asesinato de Garner.

—Siempre hablaba de esa última vez que ca balgamos juntos —recordó el anciano con tris teza—. Adoraba el campo. Pero prefirió quedar se en la ciudad para cuidar de su madre.

Chiba examinó la postal y luego se la pasó de nuevo a Serena.

—No consigo dar con mi hermana —prosi guió el viejo—. No he hablado con ella desde que me comunicó lo de Jedite. El teléfono de su casa parece estar desconectado. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Chiba y Serena intercambiaron miradas cautelosas. Parecía tan frágil, que detestaban te ner que darle aquellas noticias.

—Sí, se encuentra bien —dijo Serena—. Pero su casa se quemó en un incendio. Ahora se hospeda temporalmente en un asilo. Pediré el número de teléfono para enviárselo a usted.

El anciano suspiró cansadamente.

—Gracias, muchacha —dijo en tono derrotado—. Nunca imaginé que la vejez sería así, que me vería incapaz de valerme por mí mismo —sus pálidos ojos se clavaron en los de Serena—. No desaproveche la vida, jovencita. Exprima hasta la última gota, mientras pueda.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso intento.

Chiba volvió a tomar la postal.

—¿Conocía a alguno de los amigos o com pañeros de trabajo de Jedite?

—¿Compañeros de trabajo? Que yo sepa, el chico solo trabajó una vez, para ese hombre que fue asesinado —dijo Holliman—. Estaba muy orgulloso de ese trabajo. Aunque, la última vez que estuvo aquí, me dijo algo muy extraño —recordó ceñudo—. Dijo que había hecho algo que lamentaba. Quería proteger al viejo de al gún peligro. Y añadió que esperaba haber hecho lo correcto —miró de reojo a Chiba—. ¿Tie nen idea de lo que quiso decir?

—Aún no —respondió Chiba levantándo se—. Pero lo averiguaremos, se lo prometo.

Holliman se puso en pie lentamente.

—Gracias por la visita. Eh, lamento haberles apuntado con la escopeta —añadió—. Jedite me advirtió que cerrara siempre la puerta y tuviera cuidado si se acercaba algún desconocido. Nun ca me dijo por qué, pero me pareció un buen consejo.

—Tranquilo, no hace falta que nos acompañe a la salida —le dijo Chiba—. Cerraremos la puerta al salir. ¿Tiene usted teléfono?

—Sí. Y, además, tengo mi escopeta.

—Téngala siempre cerca de usted —prosi guió Chiba—. Pediré al sheriff que envíe más coches a patrullar esta zona.

Holliman sonrió.

—Gracias, hijo.

Chiba miró hacia la pared y titubeó, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—El entierro de Jedite es mañana a la dos. Si quiere ir, no tiene más que decirlo. Vendré a re cogerlo.

El anciano tragó saliva.

—¿Haría eso por un desconocido?

Chiba tocó una vieja y raída pistolera en la que Serena no había reparado. Estaba colgada en un gancho, al lado de la puerta. Junto a ella había una desgastada placa plateada de los Ran gers de Texas.

—No somos desconocidos —dijo en tono quedo.

Holliman asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, me gustaría ir. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Estaré aquí a la una y media.

—Gracias por habernos concedido tantos minutos de su tiempo, señor Holliman —dijo Serena, despidiéndose del anciano. Una vez en el porche, se giró hacia Chiba, mientras éste cerraba la puerta, y dijo—: Ni siquiera me había fijado en la pistolera. Eres muy observador.

—Tiene gracia que lo digas, después de los errores que he cometido en el pasado —respon dió él secamente.

Ella dejó pasar el comentario.

—¿Crees que pueden intentar hacerle algo? —inquirió mientras volvían al deportivo negro.

—Un asesino que ya ha matado dos veces no se detendrá ante nada. Al fin y al cabo, solo pueden ejecutarlo una vez —Chiba encendió el motor—. Cualquiera relacionado con Jen nings corre peligro. Y aún sigo pensando que Jake Marsh está metido hasta las orejas en esto —hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Es una lástima que un hombre como Holliman, que dedicó su vida a proteger a los demás, tenga que vivir así.

—No, no hay derecho.

Siguió un largo y tenso silencio. Serena se sentía agotada. Los dos días anteriores habían sido frenéticos, y apenas había dormido. El can sancio empezaba a pasarle factura.

—Iremos a visitar a la señora Jennings mañana, después del funeral —dijo Chiba—. Entretanto, hablaré con el alcaide de la prisión.

—¿Crees que sabrá quién movió los hilos para que trasladaran a Jennings? —inquirió con voz somnolienta.

—No. Pero quizá tenga contactos que pue dan averiguarlo —respondió él. La observó de reojo, fijándose en las líneas de su joven rostro. Su trágica vida estaba escrita allí. Chiba la mentó de nuevo el modo en que la había trata do—. De todos los errores que he cometido en mi vida, el que más lamento es haber ayudado al chico que intentó violarte. Fui un estúpido.

—Eso pertenece al pasado, Chiba —repu so Serena impasible—. Ya no se puede cambiar.

—Dios sabe que me gustaría poder cambiar lo —dijo él—. Te juzgué mal. Arruiné tu vida.

—Yo también hice mi parte —contestó ella sin mirarlo—. Salí de mi casa a escondidas para ir a esa fiesta. Me rebelé contra mis rígidos pa dres. Y ¿sabes qué? Luego comprendí que tenían razón. Era demasiado joven para salir con chicos experimentados, habituados al alcohol y las dro gas. Con mi conducta, también les arruiné la vida a ellos.

Chiba apretó la mandíbula. Se sentía tan culpable como ella de lo sucedido.

—Nunca entendí por qué dejaste los Rangers —siguió diciendo Serena—. Siempre deseaste ese puesto. Y justo cuando iban a ascenderte, lo dejaste. Así, sin más.

—Lo dejé por ti.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Aun cuando parecías una mujer decente, una parte de mí nunca dejó de pensar que habías mentido sobre el intento de violación. Que estabas asustada y acusaste al chico para librarte de culpa Chiba se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de Serena—. Luego te hice el amor.

Ella sintió una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo al evocar el recuerdo.

—Fue una verdadera revelación —prosiguió Chiba—. Ese chico no pudo consumar la vio lación en las condiciones en que estabas.

—¿Podernos dejar el tema, por favor? —pi dió ella con voz tensa, eludiendo su mirada.

—Entonces comprendí el error que había co metido —continuó él, haciendo caso omiso—. Ayudé al abogado defensor a poner el último clavo en tu ataúd, cuando eras la auténtica vícti ma. Todo tu sufrimiento, y el sufrimiento de tus padres, era por culpa mía. No podía soportarlo, de modo que sentí la necesidad de irme, de es capar.

—Pues lo hiciste muy bien —dijo Serena rí gidamente—. Me insultaste, me llevaste a mi casa y te fuiste. No volví a verte hasta el juicio de Jedite Jennings. Después, el fiscal me dejó por mentirosa en el estrado.

—Haruka le dio esa información —se apresuró a decir Chiba—. Recordaba lo sucedido, por que yo le había hablado de ello en nuestros pri meros años de amistad. Pero yo jamás lo habría utilizado contra ti. Y menos —añadió—, des pués de conocer la verdad. Cuando me enteré de que el fiscal pensaba utilizar esa información, ya era demasiado tarde.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no te culpo de lo sucedido.

Lo cual era mucho más de lo que se merecía. Estaba claro que aun sentía algo por él. ¿Cómo era posible, después de lo que le había hecho?

Chiba detuvo el coche en la calle donde estaba situado el hotel.

—¿Quieres ir al funeral de Jennings mañana?

—Sí —contestó Serena—. Quiero ver si reconozco a alguno de los asistentes.

Él esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Por eso mismo deseo ir yo. Vendré a reco gerte a la una. Luego iremos a buscar al señor Holliman.

Ella titubeó. Pasó los dedos por la superficie de piel de su maletín.

—Es lo más lógico, Serena —insistió Chiba con calma—. Debemos trabajar juntos.

—Lo sé —Serena abrió la portezuela

Muy bien. Te estaré esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel.

—Quizá para entonces ya tengamos alguna pista más —Chiba la miró con ojos entorna dos—. ¿Llevas pistola?

—No, ni pienso llevarla. Porto en el bolso un pequeño artefacto que emite una fuerte descarga eléctrica, y no soy ninguna enclenque. Me las arreglaré.

—Una pistola es más segura.

—Solo si no te da miedo usarla —le recordó Serena—. Y a mí me da. Tú vigila tu propia es palda, Chiba. Sé cuidar bien de mí misma —cerró la portezuela y entró en el hotel.

El observó cómo le sonreía al portero que le abría la puerta. Serena siempre había sido así, amable, amistosa y compasiva. Sintiéndose de nuevo mal al recordar cómo la había tratado, Chiba utilizó el móvil para concertar una cita con el alcaide de Wayne, que casualmente tenía la tarde libre. Luego puso el coche en marcha.

Serena entró en su habitación y se derrumbó en una de las dos camas dobles. Estaba muerta de cansancio. Necesitaba darse una larga ducha para relajar sus doloridos músculos.

Mientras se soltaba el cabello, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al cuello. Pese a los dos años transcurridos, aún sentía el cálido contacto de los labios de Chiba, descendiendo por su garganta. El pulso se le aceleró. Había tratado de desterrar de su mente aquellos recuerdos, pero eran tenaces.

Serena se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos enormes y suaves, y los labios ligeramente hin chados. Su aspecto era... sensual.

Serena se apartó del espejo, detestando su reacción. Chiba no la deseaba. Nunca la había deseado. Tenía un pésimo concepto de ella. Había lle gado a decir que no era lo bastante mujer para él. ¿Por qué no conseguía olvidarlo? Por mucho que intentara fijarse en otros hombres, solamente uno seguía ocupando su corazón, pese al sufrimiento que le había causado.

Serena se despojó de la ropa y entró en el cuarto de baño para ducharse. Minutos más tar de, cuando volvió a salir, vio que la luz del indi cador de mensajes de su teléfono parpadeaba.

Serena se sentó en la cama y descolgó el au ricular para llamar a recepción.

Era la secretaria de la oficina del fiscal.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —dijo con su agrada ble voz—. Solo quería darle la nueva dirección de la señora Jennings. La asistente social ha en contrado para ella un bonito apartamento en Pioner Village, cerca de Elmendorf... una urba nización para jubilados de la localidad.

—Qué bien —dijo Serena—. Me preocupaba que estuviese en ese hogar de acogida. No pue de valerse por sí misma...

—Eso dijo la asistente social —respondió la secretaria—. La señora Jennings está muy con tenta con su nuevo hogar. ¿Tiene papel y bolí grafo a mano?

—Sí, un momento —Serena rebuscó en su bol so—. Adelante —fue anotando la dirección con forme la otra mujer la dictaba—. ¿Tiene teléfono?

—Todavía no —dijo la secretaria—. Pero su vecina, la señora Danton, ha accedido amable mente a pasarle cualquier mensaje. Le daré su número de teléfono —a continuación, se lo dic tó también a Serena.

—Gracias. Chiba y yo iremos con el her mano de la señora Jennings al funeral de maña na. Telefonearé a la señora Danton para que le pregunte a la señora Jennings si desea que la llevemos. Su hermano está disgustado porque no sabe nada de ella.

—¿El señor Holliman? Oh, sí, Grier sabe muchos detalles acerca de su vida. Por lo visto, el señor Holliman fue el Ranger más notorio de la localidad en los cuarenta y los cincuenta.

—Me encantaría saber más sobre él —dijo Serena, sonriendo para sí—. Gracias por la in formación.

—Ha sido un placer. Hasta la vista.

Serena colgó y volvió a guardar la libreta en el bolso. Ya estaba pensando en la ceremonia del día siguiente. En realidad, no había querido asistir al funeral de Jedite. Hacía poco que había perdido a sus propios padres, en menos de dos años. Pero aquello formaba parte de su trabajo, de modo que tendría que afrontarlo.


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

El alcaide de la penitenciaría de Wayne, ubi cada cerca de Floresville, era un hombre corpu lento y taciturno llamado Don Harris. Le ofre ció a Chiba una silla, entrelazó las manos encima de su mesa y luego escuchó atentamente lo que tenía que decirle.

Finalmente, pulsó un botón del intercomunicador.

—Jessie, ¿eres tan amable de traerme el ex pediente de Jedite Jennings?

—Señor, puede usted consultarlo en su orde nador —empezó a decir la secretaria.

—Ah. Ah, sí, es verdad. Déjalo —desconcer tado, Harris se giro hacia el ordenador y tecleó la información utilizando solo dos dedos—. Odio estos malditos trastos —musitó—. Un día de éstos, alguien tirará del enchufe y desconec tará la civilización.

Chiba dejó escapar una risotada.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Por eso hago siempre copias de seguridad de todos mis archivos.

El alcaide sonrió mientras seguía atento a la pantalla.

—Sí, aquí está. Jennings fue trasladado aquí hace dos semanas, procedente de una prisión estatal de Austin...

—¿De Austin? —Chiba se levantó rápida mente, rodeó la mesa y miró la pantalla por en cima del hombro del alcaide, murmurando una disculpa.

En efecto, allí figuraba el expediente de Jen nings, salvo que había sido alterado. No consta ba en él ninguna condena por asesinato. Según el archivo, Jennings estaba en prisión por un de lito de agresión, cometido en su adolescencia.

—Lo han alterado —dijo tajantemente al al caide—. Jennings cumplía condena por asesina to. Estaba en una prisión federal de Austin, no en una penitenciaría del Estado. Y ese delito de agresión es muy antiguo, de cuando era un quinceañero.

El alcaide palideció.

—¿Quiere decir que dejé a un asesino con victo salir en un destacamento de trabajo?

Chiba le tocó levemente el hombro.

—No fue culpa suya —lo tranquilizó—. Está claro que manipularon los archivos. La fuga de Jennings fue cuidadosamente planeada. Al pare cer, nos enfrentamos a un pirata informático, además de a un habilidoso asesino —añadió es cuetamente.

—Perderé mi puesto —empezó a murmurar el alcaide.

—Oh, no, en absoluto —dijo Chiba—.Trabajo para Simon Hart, el fiscal general del Estado de Texas. Me aseguraré de que conozca la situación. Usted no puede controlar personal mente los historiales de cientos de reclusos. No es culpa suya.

—Es mi prisión —se lamentó Harris—. De bería poder hacerlo.

—Solo somos humanos —insistió Chiba—. Si no le importa, me gustaría tener una copia del expediente.

—Al menos, eso sí puedo hacerlo —dijo Harris cabizbajo. Pulsó el botón de la impresora y, tras recoger los folios impresos, los guardó en una carpeta y se los pasó a Chiba—. Encuen tren a la persona que ha hecho esto —pidió.

—¿Ve esto? —inquirió Chiba señalando su placa de Ranger—. Nosotros jamás nos ren dimos.

El alcaide logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a usted —Chiba tomó la carpe ta y se marchó.

El sol se dignó salir para el funeral de Jen nings. Era un día cálido, y no había mucho tráfi co mientras Chiba detenía el coche delante del cementerio, con Serena a su lado y un señor Ho lliman con olor a alcanfor en el asiento de atrás.

Chiba ayudó a Holliman a salir y lo acom pañó hasta el camposanto, seguido por Serena.

No había mucho público presente, y en su mayoría se trataba de agentes de la ley. Chiba reconoció al sheriff, al jefe de policía, a un par de detectives de paisano, y a la señora Jennings, ataviada con un vestido obviamente prestado. Serena había llamado a la señora Danton, como prometió, pero ésta volvió a telefonearle para decirle que el sheriff ya se había ofrecido para llevar a la frágil anciana al funeral.

Un funeral obviamente sufragado con dinero de los contribuyentes, dado que a la señora Jen nings no le quedaba nada después del incendio. Había un hoyo y un ataúd, pero ninguno de los detalles propios de una ceremonia adecuada.

Serena se fijó en el modesto ataúd de madera de pino y recordó, con excesiva nitidez, los fu nerales de sus padres. También recordó a Jedite, cuatro años mayor que ella. Alto, rubio y algo pagado de sí mismo.

Siguió contemplando el ataúd con tristeza. Si Jedite se hubiese quedado en prisión... Aun cuan do hubiese actuado pensando en su madre, su codicia había acabado reportándole una bala en la nuca. El chantaje era una práctica execrable, independientemente del motivo, se dijo Serena. Existía un precio para aquella conducta ilícita, y Jedite lo había pagado.

Un movimiento captó su atención, y vio cómo Jack Holliman se acercaba a su hermana y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Mataron a mi chico, Jack —se lamentó la anciana, con las pálidas mejillas llenas de lágrimas—. Le dispararon en la calle, como a un pe rro.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —Ho lliman le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

El servicio religioso fue muy breve. El pastor se mostró algo nervioso mientras hablaba de Jedite Jennings, a quien nunca había conocido. Leyó un par de salmos, ganándose la simpatía de Serena al atascarse en la pronunciación de algunas palabras. Luego entonó una oración, también con cierta dificultad, antes de acercarse a los ancianos para darles el pésame, con la Bi blia fuertemente asida en la mano, Un grueso anillo de oro relucía al sol en su dedo meñique.

Fue entonces cuando Serena reparó en que iba vestido de forma muy parecida a la señora Jennings y su hermano, con ropas más funcionales que elegantes. Comprendió que probable mente se había ofrecido a dar la misa más por generosidad que por una compensación econó mica.

Serena decidió buscar en su bolso algún di nero para gratificarlo, pero llegó tarde. Vio cómo Chiba se detenía junto al pastor y le co locaba amablemente un billete en la mano. Lue go, Serena desvió su atención hacia el reducido grupo de asistentes, mientras Chiba se paraba a hablar con el sheriff. También él recorría con los ojos al grupo, buscando a alguien sospecho so. Pero el asesino, evidentemente, no había asistido.

—A menos que creas que el sheriff o alguno de esos detectives es el culpable, no hemos teni do suerte —murmuró Chiba tras acercarse a Serena. Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Esto debe de ser muy duro para ti.

Ella alzó los ojos para mirarlo. Luego se en cogió de hombros.

—Tú también has perdido a tus padres —se ñaló.

—Sus muertes estuvieron más distanciadas en el tiempo —contestó Chiba. Luego miró hacia la tumba con expresión grave—. Y no me importó que mi padre muriese.

Serena nunca lo había oído hablar de su padre. Recordaba haber oído algunos cuchicheos en Jacobsville, referentes a la dura infancia de los hermanos Chiba, pero pensó que se debían a que la madre era viuda y estaba mal de salud.

—¿No lo querías? —preguntó sin querer.

—No.

Una única palabra, pronunciada con un sar casmo y una amargura de los que quizá Chiba no era consciente.

Serena esperó, pero él no dijo nada más. El reverendo se retiró por fin, y Chiba fue a acompañar a los ancianos de vuelta al coche.

—Nosotros la llevaremos, señora Jennings. Así el sheriff se ahorrará un viaje —dijo a la an ciana.

El sheriff le dio las gracias y se despidió del grupo, junto con los dos detectives. Chiba ayudó a los ancianos a introducirse en el coche y luego se acomodó en el asiento delantero, jun to a Serena.

Pocos minutos después, llegaron al pequeño apartamento que la asistente social había encon trado para la señora Jennings, cerca de Elmendorf.

—No es mucho —dijo la anciana mientras sacaba la llave—. Pero, al menos, tengo un te cho bajo el que cobijarme —abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar—. Prepararé un poco de café.

—Oh, no, ni hablar —dijo Serena. Se llevó a Chiba aparte y le pasó un billete de diez dóla res—. ¿Por qué no vas a por un pollo asado y algo de café?

Él le devolvió el dinero, cerrándole los dedos en torno al billete.

—Sigues teniendo debilidad por las causas perdidas —dijo con voz ronca—. Traeré el po llo y el café. Mientras tanto, a ver qué consigues sacarle. Vuelvo enseguida.

Serena lo observó mientras se iba, casi sin respiración. Aún tenía la virtud de dejarla sin aliento. Era algo inquietante.

Se acomodó en el sofá, al lado de la señora Jennings, y le pasó un pañuelo de papel. La an ciana se había mostrado muy digna y sosegada durante el funeral, pero por fin estaba dando rienda suelta a su dolor. Se deshizo en lágrimas. El señor Holliman hacía lo posible por perma necer estoicamente sentado en su silla, mientras su hermana se calmaba.

—Era muy bueno conmigo —sollozó la se ñora Jennings—. A pesar de lo que pudiera ha ber hecho, siempre fue un buen hijo.

—Él no asesinó a nadie, señora Jennings, y menos a Henry Garner —dijo Serena con firme za y convicción—. Jamás lo dude ni por un ins tante. Pero no logre convencer a los demás, ha biendo tantas pruebas en su contra.

—Jedite nunca tuvo ninguna cachiporra —dijo la anciana—. Detestaba la violencia física.

—Sí, la detestaba —corroboró Holliman fir memente—. Jamás conseguí enseñarle a dispa rar con un arma. Les tenía miedo.

—Sé que hizo algunas cosas malas, señorita Tsukino —prosiguió la señora Jennings, sonándose la nariz—. Pero jamás habría lastimado a un anciano.

—Estoy segura de ello —contestó Serena. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante—. Señora Jen nings, ¿alguna vez le dejó Jedite algún paquete, o algo para que lo guardara usted por él?

El viejo Holliman se removió en la silla. La señora Jennings frunció el ceño, evitando la mi rada de Serena.

—Una vez me dijo que tenía que poner algo a buen recaudo, pero no llegó a traérmelo —ex plicó.

—¿Le dijo qué había hecho con ello? —in sistió Serena.

—No. Solo dijo que esa mujer lo quería.

—¿Mujer? —se apresuró a preguntar Serena—. ¿Qué mujer?

—Sé poco de ella —dijo la anciana—. Jedite la menciono un par de veces. Dijo que lo estaba ayudando en su nuevo trabajo. La consideraba una mujer muy especial, pero nunca llego a pre sentármela, a pesar de que se lo pedí. Dijo que era muy tímida, ¿sabe usted? Hablaba de casar se con ella, pero no tenía dinero suficiente para hacerla feliz. Ella deseaba que él guardara ese paquete en un lugar seguro. Incluso insistió en guardarlo ella misma, pero Jedite no se lo permi tió. Dijo que correría peligro si lo tenía en su poder —añadió, mirando de soslayo a Serena—. Jedite jamás me dijo de qué se trataba.

Aquello era una novedad. Lo que había pare cido un callejón sin salida empezaba a resultar prometedor.

—¿Le dijo dónde vivía esa mujer, o a qué se dedicaba?

—No. Pero se veía con ella antes de meterse en ese lío, mientras trabajaba aquí en San Anto nio. Supongo que sería una chica de la locali dad. Ah, sí, dijo que le encantaban los carame los de menta. Y de los caros. Se los compraba continuamente, incluso cuando iba a la farmacia por mis medicinas.

Caramelos de menta. Serena sacó su libreta y tomó nota.

—¿Mencionó alguna vez a alguien llamado Jake Marsh?

La señora Jennings y su hermano intercam biaron una mirada, pero la anciana se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Que yo recuerde, no. Solo me habló de esa mujer.

En ese momento, llegó Chiba con la comi da y el café, interrumpiéndolos. Para cuando acabaron de comer, ya se había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

Más tarde, Chiba llevó a Holliman al rancho y luego acompañó a Serena al hotel, contán dole lo que el alcaide y él habían descubierto.

—En la oficina de Austin tenemos un verda dero experto en piratería informática —dijo Serena—. Phil Douglas. No hay nada que no sepa de ordenadores. Quizá pueda rastrear a la perso na que alteró los archivos.

—Ya hay gente trabajando en ello, pero dile que lo intente —contestó Chiba—. Tuvo que ser alguien muy especializado.

—Hay algo más. La señora Jennings dijo que Jedite estaba liado con una mujer cuando asesi naron a Garner. Insinuó que estaba obsesionado en conseguir dinero para hacerla feliz, y habló de cierto paquete que nunca llegó a ver.

Chiba ya había estacionado el coche en los aparcamientos del hotel. Se reclinó en el asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Una mujer. ¿Te dijo qué aspecto tenía?

—No. Jedite no le dijo mucho, solo que era muy inteligente y que le gustaban los carame los.

—Probablemente esa información no lleva a ninguna parte.

—Lo mismo pensé yo —convino Serena.

—Mañana inspeccionaré las cuentas banca rias de Jennings, para ver si hizo algún ingreso considerable de dinero recientemente. Tú pue des llamar a tu oficina para que ese experto en informática se ponga manos a la obra.

—Lo haré. Gracias por el viaje. Te llamare por la mañana.

—Pasaré fuera casi todo el día —respondió él lacónicamente.

—Entonces, te dejaré un mensaje —Serena abrió la portezuela del coche.

Chiba se giró para mirarla, reparando en sus ojeras, en su expresión fatigada.

—Descansa un poco.

—Estoy bien —Serena cerró la portezuela y, girándose, entró en el hotel. El portero le sonrió mientras se apresuraba a abrirle la puerta. Ella no miró atrás.

Chiba se puso en marcha, con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Recordaba perfec tamente el tacto de Serena, su sabor, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Eran recuerdos le janos, pero vívidos. Se preguntó si ella se acor daría de la magia que habían compartido, antes de que sus vidas se separaran por segunda vez. El jamás había conseguido olvidarlo.

Dentro del hotel, Serena se sentía completa mente exhausta. Pidió que le subieran la cena a la habitación y, después de cenar tranquila mente, se dio un baño y se puso su bata de fel pilla, envolviéndose la larga melena dorada en una toalla. A continuación, se sentó en el bor de de la cama para repasar sus notas.

El expediente de Jedite Jennings era muy grueso, y estaba plagado de referencias a Jake Marsh. Serena no podía olvidar que Jedite había ayudado a un amigo de Marsh a conseguir un trabajo en la campaña electoral de Haruka Tenou. Aquel dato, se dijo, debía de ser importante.

Serena había tardado mucho tiempo en reu nir aquellas pruebas e imprimirlas. No deseaba dejar ningún cabo suelto. Además, tendría que compartir aquella información con la policía y con el fiscal del distrito, para darles acceso a todo lo que había averiguado.

Dejo los documentos en la mesita de noche y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama, sobre los dos almohadones. Luego encendió la televisión, pero volvió a apagarla al ver que no emitía nada de interés. En realidad, no tenía sueño, pero ¿qué podía hacer en una habitación de hotel, a kilómetros de su apartamento? Echó de menos a su gato, Barnes, que solía acurrucarse a su lado en la cama, encima del edredón.

Sonrió tristemente mientras pensaba en el pobre Barnes, que se había quedado en la resi dencia para animales mientras ella estaba au sente.

Serena se disponía a apagar la luz cuando oyó que llamaban bruscamente a la puerta de la habitación.


	9. Chapter 8

8

Serena saltó de la cama y se acercó a la puer ta, descalza, consciente de que solo llevaba una bata sobre su piel desnuda. Titubeó, recordando todas las razones por las que no debía abrir la puerta. Al otro lado podía encontrarse el asesi no, y ella no tenía ninguna pistola para de fenderse. Su bolso, con el arma inmovilizadora, estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Se notó la boca seca. Oyó una segunda llamada, mucho más insistente. Se pegó a la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla. Era Chiba, despeinado y lleno de polvo, con un corte al lado de su fir me y perfecta boca.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, Serena abrió enseguida para dejarlo entrar.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —exclamo.

Él se enjugó la sangre del corte con la mano.

—Me atacaron junto a mi apartamento, al bajarme del coche —dijo, con una nota de ira aún perceptible en su profunda voz—. No sabía si tenían planeado un doble ataque, de modo que decidí venir para ver cómo estabas.

—Podías haber telefoneado —señaló Serena.

—De mucho habría servido eso si hubieran entrado en tu habitación —respondió Chiba con sarcasmo.

Su preocupación, visiblemente sincera, la conmovió.

Serena se quedó mirándolo. Luego hizo una mueca mientras alzaba la mano para acariciarle con el pulgar la piel cercana al corte.

—Bueno, al menos no te han hecho nada se rio. ¿Cuántos eran?

—Dos.

—¿Los reconociste?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba demasiado oscuro, y llevaban caretas.

—¿Por qué te atacarían? —se preguntó Serena en voz alta.

—Supongo que para advertirnos de que nos estamos acercando demasiado a algo que ellos desean que siga oculto —respondió Chiba. Luego entornó los ojos—. ¿Tienes el pelo moja do?

Ella asintió.

—Me puse a revisar mis notas y olvidé se cármelo —añadió con una sonrisita tímida.

Chiba se giró hacia la puerta para echar la cadena de seguridad antes de dejar su Stetson en una silla. Seguidamente, tomó a Serena de la mano y la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño.

Ella no necesitó preguntar para qué. Chiba espero pacientemente mientras Serena empapa ba una toalla para limpiarle la herida.

—Aquí no hay antiséptico ni gasa —murmu ró mientras le enjugaba el corte.

—Ya me pondré algo cuando vuelva a casa. Gracias.

Chiba se lavó las manos y la cara. Tras se carse, se volvió hacia ella y alargó la mano ha cia la toalla que llevaba en la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —protesto Serena.

Chiba le retiró la toalla y, a continuación, enchufó el secador de pelo que había junto al lavabo.

—Eso es lo bueno de los hoteles hoy en día —murmuró—. Te proporcionan todo lo necesa rio para viajar con estilo. No te muevas.

El había dejado que le limpiara la herida. De modo que Serena dejaría que le secase el cabe llo. Chiba siempre había sido muy especial con ella, y eso, al parecer, no había cambiado. La caricia de sus grandes dedos producía un efecto relajante, casi hipnótico. La proximidad de su cuerpo, esbelto y musculoso, resultaba in quietante. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo a Chiba así de cerca. Serena recordó el contacto de aquellas manos so bre su piel desnuda, su aroma, el fresco olor del jabón con el que se lavaba.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la inundaran los re cuerdos de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, antes de que Chiba desapareciera de su vida. Deseó fervientemente cobijarse entre sus brazos y olvidar el pasado. El confort de aquellos bra zos había sido la gloriosa culminación de su vida, durante los felices meses que habían com partido tras el último año de Serena en la universidad.

—Pareces encoger cada vez que te veo —murmuró Chiba, fijándose en su diferencia de estatura.

—Me pongo tacones altos para trabajar contestó ella.

—Yo también —susurró él cínicamente.

Serena bajó la mirada y observó los tacones de las botas camperas que Chiba llevaba puestas. Emitió una suave risita.—Ya veo. Pero tú aún los llevas, y yo no.

Él le revolvió el pelo mientras el cálido cho rro de aire lo hacía volar en hebras de puro oro.

—Siempre me ha encantado el pelo largo —musitó.

—Podrías dejártelo crecer —señaló Serena.

—No es lo mismo —le dio la vuelta para secarle la parte de atrás. Sus ojos coincidieron con los de ella en el espejo—. Aún recuerdo cómo eras cuando tenías quince años —dijo suave mente—. Estás prácticamente igual.

Serena notó que se le inflamaban las mejillas.

—No es un recuerdo que me agrade mucho —dijo desviando la mirada.—

—¿Te he contado alguna vez que, antes del juicio por violación, vi cómo metían a un hombre en la cárcel por una violación que no cometió?

—¿Qué?

—Era un joven atractivo y elegante que trabajaba en una oficina. Tenía una ayudante que parecía adorarlo. Un día, al salir del trabajo, ella llamó a la policía y dijo que la había viola do.

—¿Era verdad?

—No. Quería su puesto. Y lo consiguió. Él fue a la cárcel.

—¡Pero eso fue una injusticia!

—Sí. Y aún seguiría en prisión, de no ser porque ella cometió el error de fardar con un amigo acerca de su hábil ascenso, y su amigo acudió a la policía. Se celebró un nuevo juicio, donde declaró como testigo. El joven fue ab suelto y a ella la despidieron. Pero él jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Dijo que jamás podría con fiar de nuevo en ninguna mujer.

—No me extraña —Serena suspiro, mirando los ojos claros de Chiba en el espejo—. Con razón no me creíste aquella noche. Hay perso nas que son peores que serpientes, ¿verdad, Chiba?

—Ya nunca me llamas por mi nombre de pila —dijo él quedamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Somos colegas de trabajo —respondió ella, evitando otra vez su mirada—. Quiero que nos mantengamos en un nivel profesional.

—En la actualidad, casi todos los colegas se llaman por sus nombres.

Ella notó cómo le soltaba el cabello y aprovechó la ocasión para apartarse de él, pasándo se nerviosamente los dedos por las sedosas hebras.

—Gracias —su tono de voz fue distante.

Chiba se giró para soltar el secador. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, tomó dos gran des mechones de su melena dorada y se los acercó a la boca. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fuertemente fruncido, como si sintiera do lor.

Turbada, Serena tomó las manos de él, como para soltarse, pero Chiba las hizo girar y atra pó las suyas, acercándolas a su camisa. Ella sintió en los dedos el frío metal de la placa que llevaba en el pecho y, percibió el aroma de su colonia mezclado con el de su propio champú.

—Cometí un error contigo. Un grave error Jamás podré disculparme lo suficiente —murmuró Chiba inclinándose—. Quizá me parezca a mi padre más de lo que creo, Sere...

Situó suavemente los labios sobre los suyos. En el silencio de la habitación, Serena sintió el calor y la fuerza que emanaban de él mientras, rodeándola con sus brazos, la apretaba contra su poderoso cuerpo, reteniéndola allí.

Debía resistirse, pensó Serena. Sería más digno que jadear bajo el cálido y dulce asalto de sus labios. Las manos de ella se aferraron a su camisa, aún limpia pese al duro día de trabajo y a la pelea que acababa de tener. Su mente se lle nó de imágenes de Chiba muerto de un tiro en un callejón, como el pobre Jedite. Lo rodeó con sus brazos aún más fuertemente, temerosa de lo que había imaginado.

Él se inclino de repente, tomándola en bra zos. Sin dejar de besarla, la llevó a una de las dos camas dobles y la tumbó en su suave super ficie, situándose encima de ella.

—No —susurró Serena sin aliento.

—Sí —Chiba siguió besándola, reteniéndo la entre sus brazos—. Sé lo que te pasa —resolló contra su boca—. Ambos sabemos que no podría seducirte aunque quisiera, así que relájate.

A Serena le resultó inquietante que él supiera, o creyera saber, detalles tan íntimos sobre ella.

—Se supone que no deberías saber eso —su surró trémulamente.

Chiba sonrió contra sus labios.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti. Siempre lo he sabido —le retiró el cabello de la cara y se incorporo sobre un codo para contemplar sus suaves ojos—. Odiaba el FBI —murmuró en un tono profundo e íntimo.

Serena enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y por qué estuviste con ellos dos años?

Él se encogió de hombros mientras acaricia ba sus labios suavemente hinchados.

—Pensé que podría irme de Texas y librarme de los malos recuerdos. Pero estos me persi guieron —exhaló un suspiro—. Pareces cansa da.

—Lo estoy —afirmó Serena, consciente de la suave caricia de su mano en su cuello, de cómo se enredaba en la tersura de su pelo —últimamente he estado trabajando doce horas diarias, en un nuevo proyecto de Simon para re copilar información en una base de datos informática.

—Te gusta tu trabajo, ¿verdad? —inquirió Chiba.

—Qué remedio. Además, vivo bien.

—Y yo, pero nunca seré millonario —añadió él—. A menos que los precios del ganado se disparen y los del pienso caigan antes del invierno.

—La sequía ha sido muy perjudicial para los rancheros y los granjeros.

Chiba asintió.

—Al menos, no tendré pérdidas. Me confor maré con eso, si así puedo conservar el rancho para la familia.

—No tienes hijos —señaló Serena.

—Pero Amy sí —respondió él—. Su hijo casi ha cumplido dos años.

—Ya, pero ella es prácticamente una reina —repuso Serena—. ¿Crees que sus hijos querrán venirse a vivir a Texas? Su primogénito hereda rá el trono de Qwai.

A Chiba no le gustó la pregunta. Hizo una mueca.

—Puede que yo también tenga hijos algún día —afirmó.

—Solo si te los trae el Ratoncito Pérez —dijo ella entre dientes.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Dijiste que no querías casarte nunca —le recordó Serena.

—Tengo treinta y tres años, casi treinta y cua tro —contestó Chiba—. Y dos sueldos siem pre vienen bien en un hogar. Podría comprar pienso del bueno y fundar mi propia ganadería.

—¿Y dejarías tu puesto en los Rangers de Texas? —le pinchó Serena.

—Los Rangers tienen un puesto en Victoria —contestó él—. Nicolas Kumada trabaja allí ahora. Fuimos compañeros hasta que dejé el Cuerpo. Podríamos serlo otra vez.

—Victoria está cerca de Jacobsville —recor dó ella.

—Exacto —Chiba le acarició la ceja—, ¿Quieres tener hijos?

—Algún día —contestó ella cambiando de postura—. Supongo.

—Tienes malos recuerdos que debes superar, y lo comprendo —dijo él lentamente—. En tu caso, tendría que ser con un hombre en el que confiaras plenamente. A no ser que te hayas so metido a esa intervención quirúrgica menor en estos dos últimos años, supongo que nunca has encontrado a un hombre merecedor de tu con fianza.

Serena notó que se le acaloraban las mejillas. No deseaba decirle que solo había un hombre con el que deseara tener relaciones íntimas. Ni tampoco deseaba confesar lo que había hecho, después de aquella última y desastrosa cita...

—La psicóloga dijo que aún no había acaba do de superarlo —respondió evasivamente.

—Tenía razón —dijo Chiba, acordándose de la guapa psicóloga a la que Serena había vis to —. Debiste haberte tratado con ella un tiempo.

—No quería recordar el pasado —respondió incómoda.

—Yo tampoco quería —afirmó él tajantemente—. Pero los problemas no se solucionan ocultándolos. A veces, hay que revivir los anti guos recuerdos para poder desterrarlos.

—Los míos son muy desagradables —dijo ella apesadumbrada.

—Ya lo sé —Chiba entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Te sentiste tentada de entablar una relación con Jennings?

—No —contestó Serena con sinceridad—. Lo conocía de verlo en la cafetería situada cerca del campus, y éramos amigos ocasionales. La cosa debió haberse quedado ahí. Jamás llegue a saber por qué me invitó a esa fiesta.

—Y seguro que sé por qué aceptaste acompa ñarlo —dijo Chiba—. Yo acababa de dejarte sin ninguna explicación. Esperabas que también asistiera a la fiesta, para ponerte a coquetear con Jennings delante de mí, ¿verdad?

Serena hizo una mueca y luego emitió una débil risita,

—Pues sí, eso es lo que esperaba. Debo de ser muy transparente.

Chiba se incorporo un poco y señalo su placa.

—Soy un Ranger de Texas. Tengo experien cia en deducir cosas.

Serena le hizo un mohín.

—Pues deja de leerme la mente.

—Supuse que Jennings era culpable por lo que sabía de sus conexiones con la mafia —dijo Chiba—. Ahora estoy empezando a dudar.

—Y yo estaba segura de que el culpable no era Jedite, sino tu amigo Haruka. Pero ahora, confor me ahondamos en la investigación del caso, em piezo a no tenerlo tan claro.

—Como me pasa a mí con Jennings. Es muy fácil hacer juicios precipitados.

Serena alzó la mano y lo acarició alrededor del corte.

—Es una suerte que tengas la cabeza tan dura —comentó con una leve sonrisa.

—Uno de mis agresores tardará bastante en po der sonreír de nuevo —respondió Chiba, irrita do con el recuerdo. Luego buscó sus ojos lenta mente—. Cierra bien la puerta cuando me vaya —advirtió con firmeza—. Y no le abras a ningún desconocido, bajo ningún pretexto. ¿Entendido?

—¿Vas a desempeñar el papel de macho pro tector? —inquirió ella perversamente, sonriendo—. ¡Oh, qué sexy!

—Corta ya —musitó el revolviéndole el cabello—. No puedo resolver este caso solo, y tampoco me darán más ayudantes.

—Lo que significa que tienes que aguantarte conmigo —Serena le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Era sorprendente lo cómoda que se sen tía allí, tumbada junto a él, cuando era la mujer más distante del mundo en lo que se refería a los hombres.

—Lo mismo digo —la provocó Chiba.

—Pues entonces, tú también tendrás que ser cuidadoso y vigilar bien tus espaldas —advirtió ella.

Él se acercó un mechón de su pelo a los labios y lo besó.

—Me alegro de que no me odies, Serena, aunque tengas razones de sobra para ello —dijo con voz ronca.

—No sabría cómo empezar,

Chiba le apartó el cabello lentamente y ju gueteó lentamente con la boca en su labio supe rior, mientras proyectaba perezosamente la pun ta de la lengua en rápidas acometidas. Serena se preguntó si lo haría para excitarla del todo. Pro bablemente. Deseó saber más acerca de los hombres.

Chiba le mordisqueó el labio antes de abrirle por completo la boca. Luego volvió a besarla, con una ternura extrañamente titube ante, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su enorme mano. Fue descendiendo por el cuello y jugueteó con la abertura de la bata. No obs tante, al ver cómo ella jadeaba ahogadamente y crispaba las manos detrás de su cabeza, se detuvo.

Sabía que lo que sentía no era miedo. Podía notar el cálido soplo de su aliento, percibir la tensión de su cuerpo y casi oír los frenéticos la tidos de su corazón. Ya estaba excitada. Igual que él. Pero era demasiado pronto. Esta vez, se dijo Chiba, tenía que ir más despacio.

De modo que se separó de sus labios ansiosos y la miró a los ojos. Luego se retiró de ella con un largo y trémulo suspiro, poniéndose en pie con un único y grácil movimiento. La miro y vio que parecía frustrada. Muy frustrada. Bien.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Serena bruscamente, incorporándose. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Te vas ahora?

El se alisó la camisa y se enderezó la corba ta, antes de recoger el sombrero.

—¿Para qué voy a quedarme? —preguntó con un brillo de diversión en los ojos y una leve risita—. No llevo condones en mi cartera. Y, aunque los llevara, ¡si tratáramos de hacer lo que estás pensando, acabaríamos en una sala de urgencias! —frunció los labios al ver que Serena emitía un jadeo ahogado—. Claro que, si lo prefieres, podemos ir al hospital y preguntar si hay algún ginecólogo de guardia para que reali ce una operación de emergencia...

Ella se ruborizó al comprender lo que quería decir. Se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsi llos de la bata.

—¡No hace falta que sigas, maníaco sexual! —exclamó con arrogancia—. ¡Operación o no, yo no me acuesto con cualquiera! ¡Y me impor ta un rábano que digan que eso es perfectamen te normal en una mujer moderna!

Él sonrió.

—Esa si es la mujer que conozco. Siempre admiré eso en ti —añadió con un leve brillo en sus ojos zafiros—. Nunca has seguido las ten dencias de los demás.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre jamás se guardó sus opiniones para sí mismo —dijo, y luego sonrió—. ¡Él me enseñó a ser políticamente incorrecta!

Chiba dejó escapar una risotada, acordán dose de los rígidos sermones que, solía soltar el reverendo en los viejos tiempos.

Luego siguió un extraño silencio.

—Gracias por haber venido.

Él se acercó a ella, le alzó el mentón y la miró a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba pues tas las gafas. Las había dejado junto al lavabo, cuando Chiba empezó a secarle el cabello.

—¿Puedes verme? —le preguntó.

—Un poco borroso —confesó Serena.

Él sonrió.

—Y eso te hace sentir vulnerable —asintió al ver su expresión de sorpresa—. Sí, lo recuerdo. No llevabas gafas aquella noche, cuando te en contré acurrucada en un rincón del cuarto de aquel chico, y lo primero que me dijiste fue que te sentías vulnerable porque no podías ver bien. Luego, años más tarde, cuando estuvimos sa liendo, no te ponías gafas mientras estabas con migo. Ni lentes de contacto —añadió.

Serena sonrió.

—Siempre pensé que estaba mejor sin gafas. No puedo usar lentillas —explicó—, me provocan infecciones. No soy lo bastante meti culosa como para mantenerlas limpias.

—Excusas, excusas —la reprendió Chiba, riéndose.

—Tu vista es perfecta, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Hasta ahora, sí. Espero que, cuando me haga viejo, las gafas de lectura me favorezcan.

Serena cambió de tema.

—¿Le pediste a la policía que mantuviera vi gilada a la señora Jennings?

Chiba hizo una mueca.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero me despisté —se apar tó de ella y sacó su teléfono móvil. A continuación, marcó un número y explicó la situación al agente de guardia, dándole las gracias antes de colgar—. Él se ocupara —aseguró a Serena. Después, meneó la cabeza—. Telefoneé al she riff para hablarle de Holliman y de su rancho, pero me olvidé de la señora Jennings.

—Has estado muy ocupado —contestó ella.

—No tanto —Chiba regresó junto a Serena—. Te recogeré mañana a primera hora. Después de desayunar, nos entrevistaremos con otras personas de la lista.

—Muy bien —Serena le sonrió con vacilación—. Ten cuidado en el camino a casa.

Él le acarició la nariz.

—Y tú ten cuidado aquí. Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

—Lo haré.

Chiba abrió la puerta y luego aguardó en el pasillo mientras ella cerraba y echaba la lla ve. A su vez, Serena se asomó por la ventana mientras Chiba se subía en el coche y se ale jaba del hotel. Estaba muy preocupada. ¿Y si el asesino enviaba a más hombres tras él? Aquel caso se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Serena se sentó en la cama, notando que el corazón se le llenaba de placer al evocar el calor de los labios de Darien sobre los suyos, el contac to de sus largos dedos en su piel desnuda. Se es tremeció de deseo. Estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, Otra vez estaba enamorada, otra vez viviría pendiente de Darien, de una llamada suya, de una caricia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía recorrer ese camino dos veces. Darien la había dejado dos años antes, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Lo que significaba que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Serena no soportaría un segundo rechazo. Así que más le valía pensar en el dolor, además de en el placer, para que éste no se le subiera a la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Serena telefoneó a Simon Hart y le informó de todo lo sucedido, incluida la intrusión en los ordenadores del sistema peni tenciario.

—No me gusta —dijo él escuetamente—. No me gusta nada.

—Bueno, disponemos de nuestro propio pi rata informático —le recordó ella—. Phil Dou glas podría resolverlo en un santiamén. Es el mejor experto que tenemos.

—Lo envié a Mala Suerte, ¿recuerdas? —contestó Simon con un gruñido.

-¡Pues que vuelva! No tardará ni una hora en descubrir quién se introdujo en los archivos para que trasladaran a Jennings.

Simon titubeó.

—Hay otros profesionales más experimenta dos en la unidad de delitos informáticos.

—Déjate de evasivas, Simon.

Él emitió un bufido.

—Está bien, se lo he cedido temporalmente al FBI, para que colabore en otro caso.

—Nunca has cedido mis servicios al FBI —dijo Serena desconcertada—, y eso que llevo con tigo dos años. ¡Phil solamente lleva ocho meses!

—Quería vengarme de ellos —dijo Simon sonriendo—. ¿Recuerdas a Russell, ese agente del FBI que tanta lata nos ha dado con el asunto Marsh?

—¿El mismo al que Darien casi derribó en su rancho, cuando su hermana estaba allí con el je que de Qawi? —inquirió ella.

—Sí. Russell está intentando probar la impli cación de Marsh en dos asesinatos anteriores, cometidos en San Antonio. Y cree que lo de Jennings también es cosa suya.

—Sí, Jake Marsh también es nuestro principal sospechoso —convino Serena—, pero nadie parece conocer su paradero actual. Pese a los esfuerzos de los forenses y los técnicos, lo úni co que se sabe es el calibre del arma utilizada para asesinar a Jennings. Una pistola de nueve milímetros.

—Qué lástima. Si hubiera más pruebas, po dría encasquetarte a Russell. En cualquier caso, necesitaba a un experto en informática para exa minar la base central de datos, así que le cedí a Phil.

—Puede que hayas hecho bien. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Me gus taría saber quién fue el responsable del traslado de Jennings.

—Y a mí, Pediré a los especialistas del FBI que investiguen también al respecto —dijo Si mon.

—Gracias, Simon. Estaremos en contacto.

Cuando Chiba llegó al hotel, Serena lo puso al corriente de su conversación con Simon Hart.

—Otra vez Jake Marsh —murmuró él frun ciendo el ceño —. Sé que Simon tiene tantas ga nas como nosotros de quitarlo de la circulación.

—Sí. Y también tu viejo colega, Russell —añadió Serena.

—Curt Russell —los ojos de Chiba brilla ron—. Aún no comprendo que hace metido en este caso. La última vez que lo vi, estaba con el Servicio Secreto.

—Pues ahora está con el FBI. Y va tras Marsh —dijo Serena.

—Cree que Marsh está implicado en el asesi nato de Jennings —asintió Chiba pensativa mente—. Igual que nosotros. Pero aún no conocemos el móvil.

—A menos que esa información que poseía Jedite estuviera relacionada con Marsh y algunas de sus actividades. Si tenía pruebas de un delito concreto —dijo ella con un ceño de curiosi dad—, eso podría haber constituido un móvil.

—Sí —convino él lacónicamente.

Se dirigieron hacia los aparcamientos donde Chiba había estacionado el deportivo negro. Al llegar, vieron a un niño, vestido con vaque ros y un jersey de manga larga, que deambulaba por entre las interminables hileras de coches, llorando a grito pelado. No tendría más de cuatro años.

—Eh, socio —le dijo Darien suavemente mientras lo tomaba en brazos—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No sé dónde está mi mamá —gimió el pequeño mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con sus manitas regordetas —. ¡No sé dónde está!

—Bueno, nosotros la encontraremos —dijo Chiba apretando al pequeño contra sí.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón. De repente, aquel implacable agente de policía, con su temperamento explosivo y sus expresiones de furia, se había convertido en el ideal de padre soñado por toda mujer. Serena lo observó y supo cómo sería con sus propios hijos. Sintió el irreprimible deseo de sentir aquellos brazos grandes y fuertes abrazándola.

—No tendrá más de cuatro años —dijo acer cándose. Luego acarició el limpio y sedoso pelo del pequeño y sonrió—. ¿Cómo te llamas, amiguito?

—Jeffrey —sollozó el niño—. Tengo tres años —dijo mostrando cuatro dedos.

Darien y Serena intercambiaron miradas diver tidas.

Desde la puerta del hotel llegó un ruido de voces excitadas.

—¡Pero si estaba aquí mismo! —gimió una mujer—. ¡Solo he vuelto la espalda un segundo...!

—¡Siempre andas distraída! —repuso una enojada voz enojada masculina—. ¿No podías dejar para luego esa llamada de teléfono?

—¿Alguien echa de menos a un crío? —pre guntó Darien alzando la voz.

La pareja se acercó a ellos rápidamente. El hombre parecía irritado. La mujer, rubia y me nuda, estaba fuera de sí.

—¡Jeffrey! —sollozó alargando los brazos—. ¡Oh, menos mal! Si le hubiera dado por cruzar la calle...

—¡Gracias, gracias! —estrechó al niño entre sus brazos y le llenó la carita de besos.

El hombre dirigió a Darien una mirada lenta y circunspecta.

—Gracias —dijo lacónicamente—. Nos lo llevaremos a casa.

—Los niños se despistan enseguida —dijo Darien a la mujer.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí. Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir —miró con preocupación al hombre que tenía al lado—

-Bueno, nos vamos ya.

El hombre asintió educadamente, pero semejaba una tormenta a punto de estallar.

—Eso es un matrimonio —musitó Darien, ob servándolos. Luego meneó la cabeza—. A ve ces, las diferencias pesan demasiado.

—Y otras veces, el problema es la falta de comunicación —respondió Serena.

Darien se giró hacia ella.

—Cierto. Es lo que nos ocurre a ti y a mí. Tendríamos que haber sido totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro. Así, ahora seríamos amigos, en vez de colegas forzosos.

Serena buscó sus ojos.

—Te gustan los niños, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Los adoro —admitió.

—Yo también.

Darien bajó la mano para tomar la de ella. Serena experimentó oleadas de placer por toda la superficie de su esbelto cuerpo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo.

Él asintió. Mientras caminaban hasta el co che, no le soltó la mano. Ella no hizo ningún in tento de soltarse. Quizá, se dijo Chiba, podría hacerle olvidar lo cruel que había sido con ella en el pasado. Al menos, así lo esperaba. Se sen tía vivo. Y era una sensación maravillosa.


	10. Chapter 9

9

Sandra Gates, que rondaba más o menos la edad de Darien Chiba, tenía el pelo teñido de rubio y las uñas pintadas de violeta. Su carava na estaba encajada entre otras dos con el mismo aspecto lamentable, en el camping para carava nas situado en las afueras de Floresville. No se alegró al ver a Darien y Serena. Los dejó entrar solo cuando Darien la amenazó con ir en busca de una orden de registro.

Se sentaron cautelosamente en el sofá, cu bierto de hojas de periódico y envoltorios de ca ramelos. Mientras Darien explicaba las razones de la visita, Serena se guardó en el bolsillo disi muladamente uno de los envoltorios, movida por una corazonada. Sandra se reclinó en su si lla.

—Solo era amiga de Jedite —dijo con frío én fasis, agitando una mano lánguida. Serena ad virtió que llevaba un anillo de diamantes en la derecha. Si era falso, no lo parecía—. No tuve nada que ver con su muerte —añadió—. ¡Nada en absoluto!

—No la estamos acusando de nada, señorita Gates —se apresuró a decir Serena —. Solo que remos saber si le escribió algo acerca de su tras lado a la penitenciaría de Wayne.

Ella los observó con recelo durante unos se gundos, y luego desvió sus ojos hacia la venta na, antes de respirar hondo y responder sin mi rarlos directamente.

—Claro, yo sabía que iban a trasladarlo. Me lo dijo en una carta.

—¿Le dijo cómo lo había conseguido? —in quirió Chiba con calma, observando sus reac ciones con ojos atentos.

Ella lo miró de soslayo, sorprendida, y luego volvió a apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué... quiere decir con eso?

—La penitenciaría de Wayne es una prisión estatal, señorita Gates. Jennings cumplía conde na en una prisión federal de Austin hasta pocos días antes de que lo asesinaran, después de con seguir que lo trasladaran aquí y lo dejaran salir en un destacamento de trabajo.

Ella cruzó los brazos y miró a Chiba con frialdad.

—No me dijo nada de eso —aseguró—. Solo sé que así me resultaba más fácil ir a verlo. Es decir, habría sido más fácil si no lo hubieran asesinado.

Chiba le dirigió una mirada cargada de in tención.

—Sé que fue a verlo tanto en Austin como en San Antonio, señorita Gates.

Ella pareció irritada.

—Sí. ¿Y qué? —cruzó las piernas y empezó a mover un pie con impaciencia.

Chiba pasó por alto la pregunta y miró a su alrededor, reparando en un caro ordenador y una impresora. Teniendo en cuenta la pobreza que rodeaba a Sandra Gates, aquello le pareció raro. Igual que el diamante que lucía.

—¿Le gustan los ordenadores? —preguntó amablemente, cambiando de tema —. Yo no soy muy entendido en la materia, pero estamos obli gados a utilizarlos.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco.

—Sí, me encantan los ordenadores. Seguí unos cursillos de programación en la escuela lo cal de formación profesional —señaló un diplo ma colocado en la pared, encima del ordenador. Chiba se levanto y se acercó para echarle un vistazo, apoyando una mano en la mesa. Sus ojos bajaron hasta el ordenador. Se trataba de un equipo caro, y había varios CD's desperdigados alrededor. Uno de ellos contenía un editor de fo tografías, y otro una sofisticada hoja de cálculo.

Chiba se enderezó.

—Impresionante —dijo mientras regresaba al sofá—. ¿Cuánto tardó en realizar esos cursi llos?

—Un año y medio —contestó Sandra, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Los pague con el dinero de las propinas. Trabajaba de camarera en un bar de carretera situado en las afueras de San Antonio.

—Fui ayudante de camarero en mi adoles cencia —dijo Chiba con una sonrisa—. En esos trabajos se gana poco sin las propinas.

—No se gana nada —musitó ella—. Estaba tan harta de ser pobre... —se rió nerviosamen te—. No es que ahora sea rica, pero diseño soft ware para juegos. El último ganó un premio de una revista de informática —explicó con evi dente orgullo—. He mejorado mucho.

—Obviamente —dijo Chiba—. Ese orde nador es muy caro. De los mejores.

Sandra volvió a ponerse en guardia.

—Necesito un buen equipo para poder ga narme la vida —dijo, consultado rápidamente el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca—. Lamento meterles prisa, pero voy mal de tiempo.

Ellos se levantaron.

—Tranquila —le dijo Chiba con una sonrisa cortés—. Gracias por su ayuda, señorita Gates.

—¡Yo no sabía nada! —protestó Sandra.

—Y siento lo de Jennings —añadió él, repa rando en el ligero temblor de sus párpados—. No creo que él asesinara a Henry Garner.

Ella enrojeció. El labio inferior empezó a temblarle, y tuvo que mordérselo para aquietarlo.

—Era un fracasado —dijo con voz ronca—. ¡Un estúpido confiado e inocentón... !

—No era tan malo —terció Serena—. Tenía algunas magníficas cualidades.

—Para lo que le sirven ahora —dijo Sandra fríamente—. El mundo está lleno de personas que utilizan a los demás y luego no pagan por ello.

Serena empezó a formular una pregunta, pero Chiba le tomó la mano y la sacó por la puerta, después de despedirse amablemente de la señorita Gates.

Mientras iban de camino a San Antonio, Serena le preguntó a Chiba por qué la había sa cado de la caravana tan bruscamente.

—Porque ibas a preguntarle a quién conocía que hubiese utilizado a otras personas, y eso ha bría sido contraproducente —explicó él—. Está metida en esto hasta el cuello. Si ganara tanto dinero, no viviría en esa mísera caravana, con duciendo un coche herrumbroso y calzando za patos viejos. Por otra parte, el diseño de softwa re no explicaría lo del anillo de diamantes y el ordenador. En la mesa tenía algunos programas que valen seiscientos dólares cada uno.

—¿Crees que Jedite le compró el anillo?

—Si es auténtico, sí, lo creo —contestó Chiba—. Y apuesto a que fue ella quien se introdujo en el sistema informático e hizo que trasladaran a Jennings aquí.

—Yo también lo pensé, pero no podemos probarlo.

—Aún no —Chiba meneó la cabeza—. Debes solicitar la ayuda del experto en informá tica de la oficina del fiscal, y la de ese tal Phil, de tu oficina. Se lo comentaré también a nuestro especialista. Esa mujer no será fácil de atrapar. Supongo que habrá hecho lo posible por borrar su rastro electrónico. Pero quizá consigamos descubrir algo.

—Como, por ejemplo, quién le pagó por ha cer que trasladaran a Jennings —aventuró Serena—. No creo que corriera tantos riesgos simple mente para disfrutar del placer de su compañía.

—Aunque dudo que supiera que el fin último de la maniobra era la ejecución de Jennings. Pa recía sentir algo por él. Seguramente la engaña ron.

—La señora Jennings comentó que a la mujer con la que salía Jedite le gustaban los carame los de menta caros. Así que me guardé esto —Serena le mostró el envoltorio.

Chiba lo observó con curiosidad.

—Es importado. Un gusto muy caro para una mujer que vive en una caravana de segunda mano.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

—¿Dijo la señora Jennings algo más sobre esa mujer?

—No mucho. Fue un comentario que hizo de pasada, pero se me quedó grabado.

—Me alegro. Todas las pistas son importan tes.

—¿Por qué no querías que la señorita Gates sospechara? —inquirió Serena llena de curiosi dad.

—Porque voy a solicitar una orden del juzga do para que pinchen su teléfono —se limitó a decir él—. Hay pruebas suficientes, aunque sean circunstanciales, para demostrar su impli cación en el caso. Además, si Sandra Gates está involucrada en esto, su vida corre peligro. El asesino no permitirá que cuente lo que sabe a la policía.

—De modo que es prescindible.

—Exacto.

Serena sacó el expediente que llevaba en el bolso y lo ojeó.

—Hay otra persona a la que debemos interrogar. Un colega de Jake Marsh —dijo, frunciendo el ceño mientras leía las notas—. Se llama Johnny York, y tiene una lista de detenciones tan larga como mi brazo. Pero solo lo condenaron una vez. El año pasado lo detuvieron como sos pechoso de asesinato, pero lo dejaron libre por falta de pruebas. De acuerdo con mis averigua ciones, frecuenta la sala de billar que hay en Mesquite Street. Podríamos llegamos para ver si lo encontramos.

—No estará allí a estas horas —aseguró Chiba. Luego detuvo el coche en el arcén e introdujo el nombre de York en su ordenador portátil.

—Esa es nuestra base de datos —murmuró Serena complacida.

—Sí. Yo tampoco podría trabajar sin ella —un archivo repleto de datos apareció en la pan talla. Figuraba una fotografía. York era un hom bre de aspecto corriente, con el pelo ralo y los ojos pequeños. Era curioso, pero le resultaba fa miliar. Chiba buscó su dirección y sonrió—. ¿No es genial la tecnología moderna? Podría mos haber tardado horas en conseguir esta in formación con los métodos tradicionales.

—Sí, ahorra mucho tiempo —convino Serena—. ¿Dónde vive?

—A unas seis manzanas de aquí. Probable mente aún estará durmiendo. Lo despertaremos.

Tardaron menos de cinco minutos en llegar a la dirección que constaba en la pantalla. Cuando Chiba y Serena se apearon del coche, una cortina se retiró y luego volvió a su sitio en la ventana frontal de la casa. Conforme se acerca ban a las escaleras, oyeron un portazo.

—¡Está tratando de escapar por detrás! —ex clamó Chiba—. Quédate aquí. Puede que vaya armado —sacó su propia pistola y rodeó rápidamente la casa.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba mientras desobedecía la orden de Chiba y ro deaba la casa por el lado opuesto. Al instante, se oyó un disparo. ¡Chiba!

Serena dobló presurosa la esquina, a tiempo de ver cómo un hombre menudo, de aspecto ex trañamente familiar, se giraba al oírla llegar. Notó un dolor punzante en la parte superior del brazo, al tiempo que oía la detonación de un arma. De repente, se notó el brazo muy pesado.

Se oyó otro disparo, y el hombre se dio la vuelta, dejando caer la pistola. Chiba se le echó encima dos segundos después, tumbándolo en el suelo e inmovilizándolo. Seguidamente, lo esposó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Luego miro a Serena, para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, pero vio que tenía una creciente mancha roja en la blusa beige, y que parecía estar a pun to de desmayarse.

Farfullando una maldición, guardó de nuevo su arma en la pistolera y corrió hacia ella, con el teléfono móvil ya en la mano y activado. Mien tras corría, llamó al 911 para pedir urgentemen te una ambulancia.

Llegó hasta ella justo cuando empezaba a caer se. Se aflojó la corbata antes de tumbarla en el suelo y desabotonarle la blusa para dejar al descu bierto el brazo herido.

Ella lo miró con los ojos empañados. Luego empezó a tiritar incontrolablemente y se rió.

—Me siento rara —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—No te muevas —contestó él con gesto gra ve mientras le rasgaba la manga para echar un vistazo a la herida. Por suerte, la bala no había perforado el hueso, sino que había entrado y sa lido por el bíceps, destrozando una arteria.

Brannon le hizo un torniquete improvisado con la corbata y un bolígrafo que se sacó del bolsillo, para cortar el flujo de sangre.

—¡Vamos, vamos, maldita sea! —masculló, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la ambulan cia. Aún no se oía ninguna sirena.

Serena miró el sombrío semblante de Chiba.

—Alcanzó... una arteria, ¿verdad? —inqui rió. Su voz sonaba extraña. Se notaba la lengua tan espesa, que apenas podía hablar.

—Sí —contestó él mientras seguía presio nando el punto por donde la bala había entrado y salido.

Las manos de Chiba estaban ensangrenta das, igual que su chaqueta. La sangre tenía un olor metálico, pensó Serena, debilitándose por momentos.

—¡De todas las estupideces que has hecho en tu vida...! Aguanta, Sere —dijo él suavemen te—. Aguanta —alzó de nuevo la cabeza—. ¿Dónde estará esa dichosa ambulancia? —ru gió, pues sus esfuerzos apenas lograban conte ner el flujo de sangre. Serena podía desangrarse hasta morir.

Los ojos de ella buscaron su rostro. Parecía más pálido de lo normal, y sus ojos brillaban con furia e impotencia.

—Darien —susurró Serena, aturdida por la pérdida de sangre—, ¿por qué no te despediste?

Él seguía pendiente de la ambulancia. Por fin, se oyó un sonido distante de sirenas acer cándose.

—¿Qué? —murmuró.

—Ni una llamada ni una nota. Simplemen te... te fuiste, sin mirar atrás. Quise morirme —Serena hizo una mueca y gimió, tratando de za farse de sus manos—. ¡No! —resolló—. ¡Me duele!

—Es preferible el dolor a la muerte —dijo él entre dientes.

—¿Tú crees? —Serena se mordió el labio para no gritar.

Darien musitó más maldiciones ante la lentitud de la ambulancia. Finalmente, al llegar los enfermeros, les gritó en unos términos que más tarde lamentaría. Mientras tanto, Serena cerró los ojos, ajena al ajetreo que la rodeaba, y se rindió al dolor.

En el hospital, Serena se encontró sumida en una agradable somnolencia provocada por el calmante que le habían administrado por vía in travenosa.

Chiba no se separó de su lado en ningún momento. Un médico entró en la habitación y, tras examinar la herida, determinó que no era grave. Seguidamente, después de aplicarle un antibiótico y anestesia local, procedió a darle unos puntos de sutura. Mientras tanto, Chiba permaneció junto a ella, agarrándole la otra mano con fuerza.

—Lo atrapaste, ¿verdad? —inquirió Serena con voz somnolienta.

—Sí. También está ingresado —contestó él—. Lo trasladarán a una zona de seguridad cuando le extraigan la bala. Salió mucho peor parado que tú, créeme.

—Siempre tuviste buena puntería —suspiro ella.

—Has tenido suerte —dijo Chiba, ignoran do el elogio—. Pero vas a aprender mucho sobre las heridas de bala antes de que esto acabe.

—Cierto —dijo el joven médico mientras se guía trabajando—. Le va a doler mucho durante el próximo par de días. Y tendrá que tomar anti bióticos durante los próximos diez. ¿Tiene a al guien que pueda quedarse con usted esta noche?

—No —contestó Serena.

—Sí —respondió Chiba al mismo tiempo.

El médico carraspeó.

—Podemos ingresarla, si lo prefiere.

—Ni hablar —dijo Serena—. Es solo un ras guño.

—Cambiará de opinión cuando pasen los efectos del sedante —murmuró el médico—. Le recetaré uno, además del antibiótico, antes de que se marche —miró de reojo a Chiba—. Habrá que rellenar un informe de lo ocurrido.

—Es investigadora, y trabaja en la oficina del fiscal general —explicó Chiba—. Pero no sabe utilizar un arma, algo que debió haber teni do en cuenta cuando intentó ayudarme a detener a un sospechoso —hizo una mueca—. No vuel vas a hacer nunca algo así, Sere —añadió con ternura.

—No lo haré, Chiba —respondió ella—. Pero soy fuerte. ¡Además, piensa en la emoción que esto dará a mis memorias!

—Ha sido culpa mía, por haberte puesto en peligro —prosiguió él apesadumbrado—. Así pues, cuidaré de ti hasta que puedas ponerte en pie de nuevo —alzó una mano cuando ella empezó a protestar—. Tú harías exactamente lo mismo por mí.

Serena exhaló un suspiro.

—Está bien.

Mientras el médico preparaba las recetas de Serena, Chiba fue al ala del hospital donde atendían al prisionero. Enseguida reconoció al ayudante del sheriff de Wilson County, que per manecía apostado junto a la puerta. Al ver a Chiba, sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

—Buen trabajo, Chiba —lo felicitó—. Llevábamos meses detrás de esa comadreja.

—Le disparó a mi compañera —dijo Chiba furioso—, a pesar de que ni siquiera iba ar mada.

—Eso no es obstáculo para York —contestó el agente—. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso de asesinar. Se sospecha que es uno de los matones de Jake Marsh. De hecho, la comi saría de San Antonio lo señalaría como sospe choso del asesinato de Jennings, si se demostra ra su implicación en el caso.

—Danos tiempo —Chiba titubeó—. Figu raba una foto suya en el archivo al que accedí en mi ordenador. Su cara me sonaba de algo,

—Ayer asististe al funeral de Jennings, ¿ver dad?

—Sí.

—¿Te acuerdas del pastor? —murmuró el ayudante del sheriff.

Chiba respiró hondo.

—¡Mierda! Y yo que pensé que el pastor simplemente era novato y estaba nervioso. ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo allí?

—Supongo que echar un buen vistazo a al gún objetivo que le habían encargado eliminar —respondió el agente—. Solo Dios sabe a quién.

Chiba se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón caqui, pensativo. Si aquel hombre cillo era un asesino a sueldo, y estuvo en el fu neral, ya habría elegido a su próxima víctima. Y, de no haber ido Chiba y Serena a su casa, movidos por una corazonada, podría haber teni do éxito en su misión. Pero, si el ayudante del sheriff tenía razón, ¿quién era el objetivo? ¿Y por qué?

No estaba más cerca de las respuestas cuan do ayudó a Serena a subirse en el coche y la lle vó a su piso.

Estaba demasiado mareada para caminar, así que la subió en brazos. En el camino, se topo con uno de los guardias de seguridad.

—Eh, Bill, ¿quieres abrirme la puerta?

—Claro —contestó el hombre, mirando con curiosidad la carga de Chiba.

—Venimos del hospital —empezó a explicar Chiba—. Le han disparado. No podía quedar se sola y no tiene familia.

—¿Disparado? —el guardia tomó la llave y abrió la puerta del piso—. ¿Y no debería estar ingresada?

—No es grave —murmuró Serena, con la mejilla apretada contra el pecho de Chiba—. Oh, Chiba, tengo tanto sueño...

—Muy bien, estaremos dentro en un santia mén. Gracias, Bill.

—A mandar —Bill le devolvió la llave y sonrió a Serena—. Pero la próxima chica que traigas del hospital será para mí —dijo diverti damente, mirando a Chiba—. Qué suerte tie nes, amigo. ¡Yo nunca encuentro preciosidades así! —se alejó por el pasillo antes de que Chiba pudiera pensar en una respuesta aguda.

Una vez dentro del piso, Chiba llevó a Serena al cuarto de invitados y, tras acomodarla en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la falda. A continuación, hizo lo propio con la chaqueta y la blusa, dejándola en braguitas y sujetador. Trató de no fijarse demasiado en su bonita figu ra mientras hacía lo que era necesario.

La alzó lo suficiente para retirar la colcha y arroparla, advirtiendo el leve aroma de rosas que desprendía su piel lechosa.

Chiba la contempló en silencio. Tenía a coleta medio deshecha, y varios mechones de cabello cubrían su rostro ovalado. Chiba le quitó las gafas y le retiró el pelo de la cara. Lue go, movido por un impulso, le quitó la gomilla que lo mantenía en su lugar. Las doradas hebras cayeron en cascada sobre sus manos.

—Se me enredará mientras duermo —murmu ró ella.

—Que se enrede. Tienes el pelo más bonito que he visto nunca —lo recorrió con los dedos mientras sonreía dulcemente—. ¿Cansada?

—Mucho —Serena respiro hondo—. La mento ocasionarte tantas molestias.

—Ninguna molestia. Tengo que volver al tra bajo, pero estaré aquí a las cinco y media. Duer me. Necesitas recuperarte para seguir con la in vestigación.

—Está bien —Serena buscó sus ojos lenta mente—. No ha sido culpa tuya.

—Debí imaginar que intentarías hacer de he roína.

—No te culpes.

—Debí de recibir el disparo yo, no tú.

Ella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Me pondré bien.

—Claro que sí. Pero tendrás que descansar un par de días. Has Perdido mucha sangre —Chiba se inclinó impulsivamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Duérmete, cariño. Nos veremos esta tarde. ¿Quieres que te deje algo de beber junto a la cama?

¿La había llamado «cariño»? No, lo habría imaginado.

—Por favor. ¿Algo fresco?

—¿Zumo de naranja? —sugirió Chiba, re cordando que a Serena le gustaba mucho.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron.

—Sí, por favor.

Chiba fue por el zumo. Para cuando vol vió y lo depositó en la mesita de noche, Serena ya se había dormido.

Permaneció junto a la cama, contemplándola durante largo rato con una expresión extraña. Jamás había llevado a ninguna mujer a su casa. No podía explicar qué impulso lo había movido a responsabilizarse de Serena. Pero esta necesi taba protección, cuidado. Lo necesitaba a él.

Chiba se conmovió al comprender que le gustaba sentirse necesitado. ¡Aunque eso era algo que jamás reconocería delante de Serena!

Serena se despertó al cabo de varias horas. El brazo le dolía, con una hinchazón y unas palpi taciones decididamente desagradables. Se incor poró con esfuerzo y miró hacia la mesita de no che. Chiba le había dejado una botella de zumo de naranja y dos frascos de pastillas, unas para el dolor y las otras eran un potente anti biótico. Serena tomó una de cada frasco y las tragó con el fresco y delicioso zumo.

Siguió acostada durante unos minutos, pero estaba demasiado inquieta para dormir, de modo que se levantó y buscó algo que ponerse. Final mente, encontró unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga a la que le faltaba un bolsillo. Se dejó el cabello suelto, pues no pudo encontrar la gomilla, y utilizó el peine de Chiba para quitarse algunos de los enredos. Luego fue hasta la cocina, con el brazo en cabestrillo, y buscó algo de comida.

Era evidente que Chiba sabía cocinar, pues su frigorífico estaba muy bien surtido. Serena preparó unas galletas y las metió en el hor no. Mientras se hacían, colocó al lado un peque ño pollo y después se atareó cocinando unas patatas y unas alubias.

Las galletas quedaron perfectas. El pollo tar dó algo más. A las cinco y media en punto, Serena lo tenía todo listo y había puesto la mesa.

Chiba llegó con una bolsa de pollo frito. Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y olisqueó. Algo olía deliciosamente.

—¿Eso es pollo? —inquirió señalando la ca cerola—. ¡Huele que alimenta!

—Lo preparo con romero —explicó ella tí midamente.

—Y has hecho galletas —Chiba soltó la bolsa en la encimera y se acercó a la mesa para echar un vistazo a la comida—. No deberías ha berte molestado, pero me chiflan las galletas ca seras —murmuró con una afable sonrisa—. No he probado ninguna decente desde que salía mos. Solía acercarme a desayunar contigo con frecuencia, porque siempre las hacías en casa.

—Sí —el recuerdo entristeció a Serena. En aquel entonces, había pensado que tenían un fu turo juntos.

—Ha sido un comentario estúpido —murmuró él—. No era mi intención evocar recuerdos desagradables.

—No todos son desagradables —comentó Serena—. Vamos, siéntate y prueba una antes de que se enfríen.

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comer. No obstante, Chiba vio que ella apenas probaba un bocado de pollo.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—No mucha. Aún tengo el estómago algo revuelto. Espero que las galletas estén buenas —añadió Serena—. Tuve que amasarlas con una sola mano.

Él mordisqueó una.

—Están exquisitas.

Ella sonrió.

—Me alegro. ¿Eres feliz ahora que has vuelto con los Rangers? —inquirió cambiando de tema.

—Adoro los Rangers —contestó—. Supongo que seguiré trabajando con ellos hasta que pueda jubilarme con una pensión. Pero aún tendré el rancho. Me aporta buenos beneficios. Destino las ganancias a la compra de más ganado y ma quinaria, y lo que queda lo invierto. De hecho, creo que puedo permitirme el lujo de dejar de trabajar cuando quiera.

Serena sonrió.

—Tú no estás hecho para quedarte sentado en un rancho y ver cómo los demás trabajan.

—Tienes razón. Al menos, toma un poco más de zumo —la animó Chiba al ver que hacía ademán de levantarse—. Y no te preocu pes por los platos. Son cosa mía. Y mañana por la noche, cocinaré yo.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —inquirió Serena.

—No soy ningún _gourmet_, pero hago unos rollos de carne estupendos.

—¡Mis favoritos! —exclamó ella.

—Siempre que comíamos fuera pedías rollo de carne. No lo he olvidado.

—Me encanta.

—Rollo de carne y tarta de melocotón —murmuró Chiba sonriendo mientras recorda ba—. Y crepés y dulces de chocolate —su son risa se desvaneció—. Ojalá pudiéramos volver atrás en el tiempo. He cometido muchos errores. No sé si alguna vez podré expiarlos.

Serena rehuyó sus ojos.

—El pasado es mejor dejarlo atrás. ¿Qué has descubierto acerca de York?

Chiba se lo contó todo, incluido el hecho de que York había sido el nervioso pastor del funeral de Jedite Jennings.

—¡Creí que estaba tan nervioso porque sería novato! —exclamó ella—. ¿Qué estaría hacien do allí?

—Probablemente —dijo Chiba sin amba ges —echando un vistazo a su siguiente blanco.


	11. Chapter 10

10

Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Crees que él asesinó a Jedite? —inquirió.

—No lo sé. Es posible. Pero ¿qué relación podía tener Jennings con York, o con Jake Marsh? ¿Participarían con él en algún plan de chantaje? ¿O están conchabados con alguna otra persona? Pese a las investigaciones que hemos hecho, aún quedan muchas preguntas sin res puesta.

—Lo sé —Serena lo miró con preocupa ción—. Aunque York está ahora bajo custodia. Ya no puede hacerle daño a nadie.

—York es igual que Marsh. Resbaladizo. Ya ha escapado antes de la justicia. Seguramente, tendría preparados un billete de avión y docu mentos falsos para huir, después de haber elimi nado al objetivo. U objetivos —Chiba hizo una mueca—. Este condenado caso es como un pozo sin fondo. Por cada centímetro que des ciendes, descubres que aún quedan varios me tros más que investigar. Alguien tiene mucho que perder, y está dispuesto a asesinar a quien haga falta para mantener su secreto.

—Puede que la señora Jennings corra peli gro. Al fin y al cabo, han atentado una vez con tra ella. Quizá York ya no pueda amenazarla, pero sí algún otro.

Chiba observó a Serena con ojos entorna dos.

—No deberías haberte esforzado tanto —dijo suavemente—. Acuéstate. Yo recogeré todo esto.

—Me siento un poquito mareada —recono ció ella débilmente mientras se levantaba—. Mañana estaré mejor.

Volvió al cuarto y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, débil y temblorosa. Un minuto más tarde, Chiba entró en el cuarto y le pasó la parte superior de un pijama. Era nuevo, y pare cía sin estrenar.

—Siempre tengo uno por si me disparan y he de ir al hospital —murmuró él cínicamente—, Nunca uso pijama.

Serena se ruborizó, mirando la prenda, que probablemente le llegaría hasta las rodillas.

—Me pondré la parte de abajo mientras estás aquí —añadió—. Mañana iré a tu hotel y te traeré algo de ropa.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Intenta dormir un poco. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Chiba cerró la puerta. Ella se puso el pija ma y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Pocos mi nutos después, se quedó dormida. Pero su sueño no duró mucho. Se despertó en plena noche, ar diendo de fiebre y aterrada.

Chiba abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama, palpándole la frente con la mano.

—¡Estás ardiendo! —susurró con voz ronca.

Encendió la lamparilla de noche y, seguida mente, fue al cuarto de baño a empapar una toa lla. Le frotó con ella la frente y las manos cui dadosamente, después de darle un analgésico para bajar la fiebre. Finalmente, temiendo dejar la sola en el cuarto, se metió junto a Serena de bajo de las sábanas y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazán dola mientras tiritaba por la fiebre.

—Oh, Darien —susurró Serena en su delirio —¿Por qué te fuiste?

Chiba apretó los dientes mientras ella re vivía aquella última y desastrosa cita que había puesto fin a su relación. Serena siguió llorando y temblando hasta que el analgésico hizo efecto. Entonces, se quedó dormida, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Cuando se despertó, Chiba ya estaba le vantado y vestido. Serena ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con ella toda la noche. Pero, por la mañana, continuaba sin sentirse bien. El brazo le palpitaba y seguía teniendo algo de fiebre. Chiba no se separó de su lado en todo el día. Le hizo de comer, la ayudó a bañarse y le dio las medicinas, y finalmente, ya por la noche, la acomodó en la cama, tumbándose junto a ella y recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Imagino que te habrán disparado —dijo Serena cansadamente cuando el dolor empezó a remitir un poco.

—Dos veces —contestó él—. Una en la pier na y otra en el hombro.

—¿Quién cuidó de ti? —inquirió ella con aire ausente.

Hubo una pausa.

—Me las arreglé solo —respondió Chiba.

-¿Amy no se enteró?

—Prefiero no disgustar a mi hermana con es tas cosas —contestó él rígidamente—. Además, ya tenía bastantes responsabilidades, cuidando del rancho y de mi madre. Amy pasó mu cho con el cáncer de mi madre. Por eso, cuando ésta murió, se fue de vacaciones al extranjero, donde conoció a su marido.

—Siempre me ha caído bien Amy —Serena suspiró.

—Tú a ella también.

—¿Cómo está el asesino a sueldo?

Chiba emitió una risita, sorprendido por el súbito cambio de tema.

—En una habitación del hospital, fuertemen te custodiado. Grier lo está sometiendo a un im placable interrogatorio. No querría a ese tipo como enemigo.

—Aún no lo conozco.

—No te pierdes gran cosa. Probablemente lleva una placa cosida en los calzoncillos y un tatuaje en el trasero.

—Aunque no una placa de Ranger —murmuró Serena somnolienta.

—Esas son difíciles de conseguir. Pero, en realidad, Grier tuvo una hasta hace dos años.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Mañana estaré mejor

Chiba le alisó el despeinado cabello, dis frutando con su olor a rosas.

—Vuelve a dormirte —le dijo suavemente.

Serena notó que él se movía, y lo agarró por la camisa.

—No te vayas —susurró, demasiado débil para fingir que no le importaba quedarse sola.

Se relajó sobre el pecho de Chiba y volvió a dormirse. Y, como le ocurrió la noche anterior, mientras ella yacía entre sus brazos en la oscuri dad, él tuvo que combatir una ansiedad que no había menguado en el transcurso de aquellos dos años. Solo cuando la primera luz del alba penetró por la ventana, Chiba la dejo para irse a su cama. Era mejor que Serena no supiera que había pasado toda la noche con ella.

Al día siguiente, Serena se levantó antes que Chiba. Cuando éste salió de su cuarto, la en contró en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

—Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en la cama —comentó acercándose a ella.

Serena intentó no quedarse mirándolo. Tenía el ondulado cabello negro despeinado, y su pe cho desnudo resultaba increíblemente sexy. Ella ya había visto antes aquel pecho, musculoso y salpicado de un vello negro que se perdía por la cintura de sus vaqueros. Y lo había tocado y besado...

Serena se sonrojó, apartando los ojos.

—Estoy mucho mejor —dijo—. Me duele un poco, pero puedo soportarlo. Parece que ya no tengo fiebre.

—¿De veras? —se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en la mejilla.

Serena notó que el corazón se le paraba. Él notó la súbita aceleración de su pulso. La camisa que llevaba puesta parecía palpitar con la fuerza de sus latidos.

Chiba extendió los dedos sobre su mejilla y, utilizando el pulgar, le acarició los carnosos labios, sensibilizándolos en medio de un silen cio roto únicamente por el siseo del tocino que se freía en la sartén.

—El tocino —dijo ella ahogadamente.

Chiba la miró a los ojos con fijeza durante un segundo, antes de bajar la mano e ir hasta la mesa. El impacto de aquellos ojos, suaves y claros, le causó dolor. El no le había hecho más que daño en el pasado, pero ella seguía deseán dolo. Se preguntó qué diría Serena si supiera con cuánta ansiedad sus manos habían recorrido el pecho de él, mientras dormía entre sus brazos durante las dos noches anteriores.

Con manos temblorosas, Serena utilizó una paleta para colocar el tocino en una bandeja, que luego depositó en la mesa, junto a los hue vos revueltos que había preparado previamente.

—Quiero volver al trabajo hoy —dijo mien tras servía el café.

—Ni hablar.

Ella lo miró con agresividad.

—¡No me pagan para que me quede metida en la cama...!

—Tienes derecho a unos días de baja, como cualquier otro empleado del gobierno —repuso Chiba mientras untaba mantequilla en una galleta—. Apuesto a que no has librado ni un solo día desde que trabajas en la oficina de Simon —añadió mirándola a los ojos.

Serena retiró la mirada y tomó una galleta.

—Nunca me pongo enferma.

—Ni yo, por lo general, pero has recibido un disparo. Hoy te quedarás en casa —agregó Chiba, arrebatándole impacientemente la ga lleta que intentaba untar de mantequilla con una sola mano, y untándola él mismo.

Ella volvió a tomar la galleta cuando Chiba se la ofreció.

—Está bien —asintió escuetamente—. Un día más. Solo uno.

—Ya veremos.

Serena se fijó en su pecho, y retiró la mirada rápidamente, No era excesivamente musculoso, pero sí fornido y fuerte.

Chiba se terminó el tocino y los huevos revueltos, y se reclinó en la silla con la taza de café en la mano, observando su intento de no mirarle el pecho. Le hizo gracia que siguiera siendo tan tímida.

—Tú también podrías quitarte la camisa —comentó mientras sorbía el café—. Así podríamos comparar heridas.

—Tú ya has visto la mía —señaló ella, tra tando de no reaccionar.

—Y mucho más —añadió Chiba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Serena se sonrojó, y estuvo a punto de derra mar el café.

—Ya es suficiente, Chiba.

—Otra vez con esas, ¿eh? Tal vez piensas que no nos conocemos lo bastante para llamar nos por nuestro nombre de pila.

Ella soltó la taza y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

—Dado que no me dejas salir, volveré a acostarme.

Chiba se levantó, bloqueándole el paso. Sus manos, grandes y cálidas, tomaron su rostro y la obligaron a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sigues resentida por la forma en que te dejé.

—Sí, bueno, algunos recuerdos son más vívi dos que otros —la voz de Serena sonaba extra ña. El contacto de aquellas manos recias en sus mejillas hacía que se derritiera por dentro.

—En el juicio, declaré en favor del chico ba sándome en sus afirmaciones y en el informe del médico. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando comprendí que aquella noche decías la verdad?

Serena buscó sus ojos.

—De eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Para mí, no. Cometí un error, Un error te rrible. En vez de recibir apoyo, comprensión y justicia, fuiste tratada como si tú hubieras co metido el delito. Eso te marcó. Aún llevas las heridas. Unas heridas que no son tan fáciles de tratar como la de tu brazo.

La mirada de Serena descendió hasta su pe cho.

—Puedo vivir con mis cicatrices.

—Bueno, pues yo no —dijo Chiba ta jantemente. Sus ojos brillaban como dos puntos de plata iluminados por el sol—. ¡No puedo so portarlas! Vistes como una solterona. No sales con nadie... Sí, lo sé —añadió cuando ella alzó los ojos,sorprendida—. Me lo ha dicho Simon. Dice que no dejas que ningún hombre se acerca a ti. Y todo es culpa mía, Serena. ¡Culpa mía!

Ella cerró los ojos. Casi todo era cierto, se dijo. Se había negado a pensar en el pasado. Pero el pasado y el presente estaban entrelaza dos, formando un círculo interminable.

Las cálidas manos de Chiba bajaron hasta su cintura.

—No podía soportarlo, por eso dejé los Ran gers e ingresé en el FBI. Pero ni siquiera eso re sultó. Los recuerdos siguieron atormentándome —acarició suavemente la pequeña cintura de ella—. Amy me dijo que no me culpabas.

Ella observó su duro semblante, sorprendida por la indecisión que se reflejaba en él.

—Es cierto —dijo—. Pero yo creí que tú me guardabas rencor por haber acusado a Haruka Tenou de la muerte del señor Garner. Pensé que, des pués de aquello, no querrías verme nunca más...

—Dios santo —Chiba la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola tan tiernamente como pudo. Recorrió con los labios la suave superficie de su ca bello—. Suelo tener diferencias de opinión con mucha gente, pero eso no me incita a dejar mi trabajo e irme del estado.

Serena sonrió para sí,

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Me fui porque sabía que te había juzgado mal. A pesar de nuestra relación, aún tenía mis dudas —confesó Chiba—. Si eras una mujer capaz de acusar a un chico inocente de viola ción... En fin, era una cuestión de confianza. Soy desconfiado por naturaleza. Y, teniendo en cuenta tu pasado, o lo que yo creía que era tu pasado, fui demasiado receloso. Y luego, aque lla noche, perdí la cabeza por completo —cerró los ojos—.Después de dejarte, di vueltas con el coche durante horas, tratando de aceptar que me había equivocado,

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—Siempre estaremos en bandos opuestos, Chiba —dijo sin sonreír—. No confías en los demás. Ni yo tampoco. Ya no.

—Al menos, se demostró tu inocencia cuan do ese canalla murió huyendo de la policía, tras violar y casi estrangular a esa mujer de Victoria —dijo Chiba, intentando ver el lado bueno de lo sucedido.

—No es que ya importara mucho —contestó Serena—. Tengo un buen empleo, colegas ama bles y una carrera prometedora.

El entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué me dices de iniciar una familia? ¿De tener hijos?

Serena se giró.

—No quiero casarme.

De repente, Chiba lo comprendió todo. Una mujer como ella, con su trágico pasado, se había entregado a él por completo aquella noche fatídi ca. No habría sido capaz de acostarse con ningún hombre después de sus terribles experiencias. Si se entregó a Chiba aquella noche, fue porque lo amaba. Era la única explicación posible.

Serena lo amaba. Y él, al descubrir que era vir gen, se sorprendió tanto que se apartó de ella como si fuera una leprosa. Luego la llevó a su casa y, exceptuando la torpe llamada telefónica que le hizo aquella misma noche_ para ver cómo estaba, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

Chiba se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, con el semblante más grave que nunca.

—Podríamos haber resuelto muchos proble mas aquella noche, si hubiéramos sido sinceros el uno con el otro.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Me sentí avergonzada.

La mandíbula de Chiba se tensó.

—No hasta que yo paré —murmuró en tono culpable.

Serena se ruborizó y salió al pasillo.

—¡No pienso discutir contigo! —rugió—. Estoy dolida. ¡Déjame en paz!

Chiba la siguió hasta el dormitorio.

-No vas a huir esta vez —dijo acercándose a ella—. Nunca más.

Serena alzó ambas manos, haciendo una mue ca al sentir un pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo.

—Tonta —murmuró él mientras la atraía ha cia su pecho desnudo—. Eres vulnerable.

—¡No quiero que me abraces! —exclamó ella furiosa.

—Es curioso, porque estas dos últimas no ches has dormido abrazada a mí.

—¿Qué? — Serena lo miró.

Él le apartó el largo y terso cabello de la me jilla.

—Si yo hubiera recibido un disparo y estu viera ardiendo de fiebre, ¿me habrías dejado durmiendo solo en otra habitación?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ella sin pensar.

—Pues eso.

—Pero habría sido algo impersonal.

—Y fue casi impersonal.

—¿Casi?

Chiba le deslizó las yemas de los dedos por el cuello, provocándole escalofríos.

—Para un hombre es difícil ver las cosas de forma impersonal cuando la tiene dura como una piedra.

Serena no daba crédito a lo que oía. Sus _ojos _se abrieron como platos.

—Lo consideré como una penitencia —murmuró él—. No dejabas de acariciarme el pe cho y de susurrar cuánto me deseabas. Solo soy humano, Sere.

—¡Yo nunca...! —exclamó ella, horrorizada.

Chiba enarcó una ceja y sonrió lentamen te. Resultaba endiabladamente atractivo cuando hacía eso.

—No, es cierto, pero estuve toda la noche fantaseando con que lo hicieras —se encogió de hombros—. Hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer. Me excito fácilmente cuando llevo tanto tiempo de abstinencia.

Ella lo miró a los _ojos _fijamente, fascinada.

Chiba vio en ellos la pregunta que Serena no se atrevía a formular. Le acarició los labios con la boca, entreabriéndolos suavemente.

—Dos años —susurró—. Llevo dos años sin acostarme con nadie, Sere. Desde aquella no che en que perdí la cabeza contigo.

Mientras ella intentaba asimilar lo que oía, Chiba deslizó una mano en el interior de su camisa. Le acarició un seno con los dedos mien tras seguía jugueteando con su boca, mordis queándole el labio superior, pellizcándole con suavidad un pezón. Chiba notó que el cuerpo de Serena se tensaba, oyó el suave y atónito ja deo que emitía contra su boca.

—Sí —murmuró mientras devoraba ávida mente sus labios. Conforme seguía besándola, le abrió la camisa y luego se retiró un poco para quitársela, dejando sus senos, pequeños pero hermosos, al descubierto—. Ni siquiera en mis sueños eres tan bella —musitó.

Luego se inclinó, y Serena sintió cómo su boca descendía con delicadeza hasta los pezones.

Se estremeció.

El alzó la cabeza un milímetro.

—No voy a morderte —susurró—. Solo quiero saborearte.

Ella sintió cómo su lengua lamía el duro pe zón, y arqueó la espalda, experimentando un ar diente calor en el abdomen y una súbita hume dad más abajo. Enterró sus manos temblorosas en el rizado cabello de Chiba.

Él intentó desabrocharle los pantalones con la mano libre, pero ella lo detuvo agarrándole la muñeca. Chiba suspiró contra su seno, pero no insistió. Segundos después, alzó la cabeza y atrajo la desnudez de Serena contra la suya pro pia, haciéndole sentir el contacto del vello de su pecho sobre los sensibles pezones, mientras la miraba a los _ojos._

—Aún no te has hecho esa operación —con jeturó.

Ella tragó saliva, intentando recobrar el re suello.

—Ya te lo he dicho... y te lo repito. No tengo relaciones con hombres —vio que los ojos de Chiba brillaban de deseo. El pulso le latía con fuerza en el cuello. Su cuerpo permanecía rígido—. Sí, lo sé, vivo en la Edad Media.

—La castidad no es algo por lo que debas disculparte —dijo él con calma, observándola—. Yo la respeto.

Serena bajó la mirada hasta sus senos desnu dos, apretados contra el pecho de él.

—Claro, ya lo veo.

Chiba sonrió suavemente.

—Estos son juegos preliminares —dijo en tono amable y provocativo—. Perfectamente admisibles, incluso entre la gente más devota.

Las manos de Serena se posaron en su am plio pecho.

—Suéltame.

Él así lo hizo, lentamente y con visible des gana, Luego volvió a cerrarle la camisa, des pués de dirigir una última y larga mirada a sus pechos.

—Ni siquiera una estatua griega podría com pararse contigo —murmuró mientras le abro chaba los botones—. Tienes los senos más boni tos que he visto jamás.

—No deberías decirme esas cosas —contestó Serena azorada.

—Pues tú puedes decírmelas cuando te ape tezca.

—Tú no tienes senos.

Una sonrisita lenta y traviesa arqueó los la bios de Chiba.

—Pero tengo otras cosas...

Serena lo empujó con fuerza.

—¡Ya basta!

El se echó a reír. La tomó en brazos con faci lidad y la llevó hasta la cama, inclinándose para contemplar su enojado semblante.

—Podrías preguntarme por qué hace dos años que no tengo relaciones sexuales.

—¿Por... qué?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Creo que lo sabes, Sere —dijo antes de incorporarse y salir del dormitorio. Pocos minu tos después, se despidió de ella en voz alta mientras cerraba la puerta principal. Serena se guía sentada en la cama, tratando de descifrar aquel críptico comentario. No estaba más cerca de resolverlo cuando volvió a quedarse dormi da.


	12. Chapter 11

11

Cuando Chiba volvió, traía consigo el ma letín de Serena y alguna de su ropa. Se mostró amable y educado, pero completamente distan te. Serena se preguntó si lamentaría lo sucedido pocas horas antes. No tuvo ocasión de pregun társelo, porque volvió a marcharse tras dejarle sus cosas.

Al final del día, cuando Chiba regresó del trabajo, encontró a Serena hablando por teléfo no, con sus notas diseminadas sobre la cama y una libreta y un bolígrafo al lado. Se había cam biado de ropa. Llevaba un pantalón de chándal gris y un holgado jersey de manga larga y cuello vuelto, y el pelo recogido en una pulcra coleta.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo mientras habla ba, sintiendo curiosidad por la extraña expre sión de su semblante mientras se dirigía a la co cina.

Cuando acabó de hablar, Serena colgó el teléfono, recogió su libreta y fue a reunirse con él.

Chiba estaba preparando unos sándwiches.

—¿Jamón, queso o salami? —le preguntó.

—Me preparé una ensalada poco antes de que llegaras —explicó ella—. Es lo que suelo tomar de cena.

Él asintió y siguió con lo que estaba hacien do.

—He estado seleccionando algunas pistas —siguió diciendo Serena—. Simon consiguió que Phil volviera del FBI, de modo que llamé a Phil para pedirle que investigara los antecedentes de Sandra Gates. Luego telefoneé a la ayudante del fiscal para comentarle cómo va la investigación. Pondrá a su experto en delitos informáticos en contacto con Phil. Ese experto es Grier, supon go.

Chiba asintió de nuevo.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —inquirió ella, exasperada.

El acabó de preparar los sándwiches y los colocó en un plato antes de mirarla. Sus ojos re flejaban una dureza que Serena no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Es una declaración de intenciones? —preguntó, señalando con el mentón la ropa que llevaba puesta.

—¿Una declaración de intenciones? —inqui rió Serena desconcertada.

—Vas vestida como una vagabunda —res pondió Chiba—. Con ropa típicamente uni sex.

—¿Y qué querías? —repuso ella acalorada—. ¿Qué te esperara con un salto de cama transpa rente, y me pusiera a jadear al verte entrar por la puerta?

Él entornó los ojos.

—No —respondió con calma.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

—No consigues olvidarlo, ¿verdad, Sere? —dijo Chiba en tono suave y cauteloso—. No harás nada que pueda incitarme... Ni siquiera dejarte el cabello suelto.

Ella clavó los ojos en las notas que tenía en la mano. Instantes después, alzó la vista para mirarlo de nuevo. No consiguió articular pala bra. El dolor resultaba bien patente en sus ojos celestes.

—Aún te falta confianza, ¿verdad? —prosiguió él—. Sigues viéndome como el hombre que te dejó sin darte ninguna explicación.

—Supongo que eso es cierto —contestó Serena—. Aunque no se trata únicamente de con fianza. Tú me deseas, pero solo eso. No necesitas una mujer en tu vida, Darien. Eres una persona autosuficiente. Solitaria por naturaleza —se encogió de hombros—. Yo también lo soy, en realidad. Me gusta estar sola, disponer de mi propio espacio, no tener que responder ante na die. No... no quiero cambiar de vida ahora. Me he acostumbrado a las cosas tal como están.

—¿Qué sabes de mí?

Era una pregunta curiosa. Serena no acababa de entenderla.

—Naciste en Jacobsville. Has sido Ranger de Texas desde los veintiséis años, exceptuando el tiempo que estuviste con el FBI. Tienes treinta y tres años, y tu hermana está casada con un jefe de Estado extranjero.

—Lo único que conoces son detalles exter nos —Chiba se sirvió café antes de seguir ha blando—. ¿Qué clase de música me gusta? ¿Qué libros leo? ¿Cuáles son mis aficiones? ¿Qué quiero hacer durante el resto de mi vida?

Ella podría haber respondido aquellas pre guntas, pues conocía la mayoría de las respues tas. Pero no pensaba arriesgarse a sufrir otro re chazo. No confiaba en él.

—No lo sé —se limitó a decir.

—Exacto. Ni quieres saberlo —Chiba la observó durante largos instantes—. Te traicioné una vez y no consigues olvidarlo.

—Me traicionaste dos veces —repuso Serena.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Dos veces?

—Me vendiste al fiscal en el juicio de Jedite.

—No es verdad. Ya te dije que fue Haruka quien le dio esa información, sin conocimiento mío.

—Pero tú le contaste a Haruka todo acerca de mi pasado.

Chiba no pudo negarlo.

—Sí, se lo conté —respondió—. Y cuando supe lo que Haruka había hecho, le dije la verdad. Él se disgustó tanto como yo, pero ya era tarde para cambiar lo sucedido.

—Ya no tiene importancia, Chiba —dijo Serena dándose media vuelta—. Volvamos a ser simples colegas y no compliquemos más el asunto. De todos modos, seguro que puedes te ner a todas las mujeres que quieras.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe seco tras ella, como si él acabara de dar un puñetazo en la mesa. Serena no se volvió. Siguió caminando en dirección al dormitorio. Una vez allí, soltó la libreta, des colgó el teléfono y continuó trabajando en el caso.

A partir de entonces, Chiba y ella volvie ron a ser enemigos. Se trataban con educación y cordialidad, pero nada más. Al día siguiente, Serena regresó al hotel, agradeciendo a Chiba que hubiese cuidado de ella. Un agradecimiento que él apenas escuchó.

Dos días más tarde, después de intentar tele fonear a la señora Jennings, sin obtener noticias de ella ni del guardaespaldas contratado para protegerla, Serena se subió en su coche alquila do y condujo hasta Elmendorf, sin avisar a Chiba.

Al llegar al apartamento de la anciana, llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Serena de cidió acercarse al apartamento de al lado, donde vivía la señora Danton, que tan amablemente había accedido a tomar recados para la señora Jennings mientras le instalaban a ésta el teléfo no.

—No, no la he visto desde antes de ayer —explicó la señora Danton con el ceño frunci do—. Pero ayer recibió visita —se apresuró a añadir—. Un hombre y una mujer muy bien vestidos, con un lujoso coche negro. Ella lleva ba puesto un sombrero con velo. Era rubia, muy atractiva.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron aquí? —pre guntó Serena con inquietud.

—No mucho. Una hora, quizá. Salieron, se subieron en el coche y se fueron. Supuse que quizá eran parientes suyos, puesto que se lleva ron algunas de sus cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Una pequeña caja de madera, parecida a una caja de puros, y una especie de libro. Una Biblia, tal vez. El hombre llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano, pero no fumaba. Lo aplastó en el suelo del camino de entrada con el zapato, poco antes de marcharse. Y qué zapatos tan elegan tes. Negros, de esos con la puntera calada.

Serena empezó a intranquilizarse de veras. Fue al camino de entrada, situado delante de la casa, y vio el cigarrillo aplastado. Cautelosa mente, sacó un pañuelo y lo recogió, envolvién dolo con cuidado y guardándolo en su maletín. Seguidamente, dejó el maletín en el coche, ade más del bolso, y recogió el teléfono móvil, que se guardó en el bolsillo.

Luego volvió al apartamento de la señora Jennings, acompañada de la vecina, y se asomo por las cortinas. No se veía nada. Fue hasta la puerta trasera y acertó a ver la cocina a través del cristal, pero no había nadie allí, y las luces estaban apagadas. Serena encontró, sin embar go, una ventana entreabierta, y el olor que salía por la abertura era inconfundible.

Serena activó el teléfono y marcó el número de los servicios de urgencias, así como el de la patrulla del sheriff que vigilaba aquella zona, pidiéndoles que enviaran no solo una ambulan cia, sino también un equipo de investigación criminal. Luego llamó a Chiba. No estaba en la comisaría, pero consiguió que le remitieran el mensaje.

—Cree que le ha pasado algo, ¿verdad? —preguntó nerviosamente la señora Danton.

—Váyase a casa —le dijo Serena amable mente—. Le agradezco su ayuda, pero no hará falta que esté aquí cuando entremos.

La anciana hizo una mueca. Se giró, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y regresó a su apartamento.

Serena esperó fuera hasta que llegaron la am bulancia y un coche del sheriff conducido por un joven agente.

—Un olor inconfundible sale del apartamen to —explicó al agente después de presentarse—. Creo que probablemente ha muerto. Estaba rela cionada con un caso en el que estoy trabajando, con la colaboración de un Ranger de Texas y la oficina del fiscal. Si la señora Jennings ha muerto, se trata seguramente de un asesinato.

—¿Está segura? —inquirió el joven, algo du bitativo.

—Absolutamente —contestó Serena.

Tuvieron que forzar la puerta principal. Un fuerte hedor los asaltó en cuanto la abrieron. No tardaron en encontrar a la señora Jennings. Es taba tumbada boca arriba junto a la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos abiertos y marcas redondas de quemaduras en los tobillos y las muñecas. Había un pequeño agujero de bala en el talle de su vestido de algodón.

Encontraron al guardaespaldas encerrado en un armario, maniatado y amordazado, pero ile so. Sin embargo, no pudo aportar ninguna información de valor, pues lo habían noqueado por la espalda y no llegó a verles la cara a los agresores.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se oyó un chirrido de frenos en el exterior. Serena salió a tiempo de ver cómo Chiba se apeaba de su coche, se guido de otro vehículo conducido por Alice Jo nes, de la oficina del forense.

Serena asintió a Chiba y esperó a Alice.

—¿Ahora trabajas en homicidios, Tsukino? —bromeó Alice mientras subía las escaleras.

—Y tú sigues diseccionando gente, supongo.

Alice se echó a reír y la abrazó.

—Da para comer.

Los tres entraron en el apartamento. Lo habían destrozado por completo. Era como si un tomado hubiese barrido las habitaciones escasamente amuebladas. Todos los muebles de la anciana ha bían sido registrados y vaciados. Y allí, en medio del caos, yacía el cadáver, ahora cubierto con una sábana.

Serena recordó lo mucho que la señora Jennings había querido a su hijo, el dolor que había sentido con su muerte. Quizá ahora ambos vol vían a estar juntos.

Chiba y Serena se hallaban fuera, con el agente y dos investigadores del departamento del sheriff, ayudando a mantener alejados a los curiosos, cuando Alice Jones salió y se los llevó aparte.

—Recibirán un informe completo cuando le hayamos hecho la autopsia —les dijo—. Pero puedo adelantaros que lleva muerta unas veinti cuatro horas, probablemente, y que la torturaron antes de dispararle.

—Quemaduras de cigarrillo —aventuró Serena.

—Exacto.

—Espera un momento, Alice —le dijo Serena por encima del hombro mientras iba al coche en busca del maletín. Extrajo un pañuelo y lo desdo bló —. Encontré esto en el camino de entrada.

—¡Eh, Bill! —Alice llamó a uno de los téc nicos —. ¡Ven a recoger esto!

El técnico salió del apartamento, con las ma nos enfundadas en guantes desechables. Mien tras se los quitaba, observó la colilla que Serena estaba mostrando. Serena explicó dónde la ha bía encontrado y dio la descripción de la pareja que visitó a la señora Jennings, añadiendo el nombre de la vecina que le había proporcionado la información.

—No es seguro —dijo Alice en tono profe sional —, pero, en un siete por ciento de los ca sos, podemos obtener un perfil de ADN a partir de rastros de saliva. Crucen los dedos.

—Cruzados están. Buen trabajo, Sere —dijo Chiba.

—Suerte —respondió Serena—. Pura suerte. Si la vecina no me hubiera dicho nada, jamás me habría fijado en el cigarrillo. Me he dado cuenta de otra cosa. No es una marca de cigarri llos habitual.

—Lo he visto —Chiba parecía furioso—. Quiero que esa gentuza vaya a la cárcel. ¡Hace falta ser muy retorcido para torturar a una an ciana de esa forma!

—Según la vecina, se llevaron una caja pe queña y un libro, quizá una Biblia, del aparta mento. La señora Jennings sabía algo. Pero nun ca sabremos el qué.

—Tengo más noticias —dijo Chiba—. York noqueó a un celador y burló al agente que lo custodiaba en el hospital.

—¡Oh, estupendo! —musitó Serena—. Lo que nos faltaba, un asesino a sueldo rondando por ahí, y un posible objetivo, cuya identidad desconocemos, en peligro —miró de soslayo hacia el apartamento—. ¿No supondrás que...?

—La descripción que dio la vecina de ese hombre no encaja con la de York —dijo Chiba. Entrecerró los ojos—. Pero he consultado los archivos. Jake Marsh siempre lleva zapatos de puntera calada.

—¿Tiene mujer o novia? —inquirió Serena.

Brannon enarcó una ceja.

—He oído decir que tiene dos esposas —murmuró—. Pero nadie ha podido demostrarlo.

—La señora Danton dijo que lo acompañaba una rubia muy atractiva, con un elegante som brero con velo —siguió diciendo Serena.

—No es una pista muy reveladora.

—Ya. Lo sé —Serena hizo una mueca—. Su pongo que alguien le habrá comunicado al po bre señor Holliman la muerte de su hermana.

—Aún no —contestó—. He pensado que de bíamos darle la noticia nosotros personalmente, porque ya lo conocemos.

—¿Te fijaste en que vaciaron todos los cajo nes? —preguntó Serena mientras Chiba y ella se dirigían al rancho del señor Holliman.

—Sí.

—Eso quiere decir que lo que estaban bus cando, fuera lo que fuese, era lo bastante peque ño para caber en un cajón.

Chiba asintió lentamente.

—Buena deducción.

—Soy una investigadora entrenada —dijo ella arrastrando la voz.

—Y eso es lo único que le pides a la vida, ¿verdad? —inquirió Chiba —. ¿Trabajar hasta que tengas edad suficiente para jubilarte?

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

—Antes te encantaban los niños —le recordó Chiba—. Recuerdo que los mirabas ensoñadoramente mientras jugaban, cuando íbamos a almorzar al parque.

—No se puede tener hijos sin sexo —señaló ella.

—Qué directa.

—Es el único lenguaje que entiendes —res pondió Serena mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Y qué problema tienes con el sexo? Es un componente fundamental de la vida. Una expe riencia hermosa entre dos personas que se quie ren.

—Si están casadas.

Chiba meneó la cabeza y se rió suavemen te.

—Debes de ser la única mujer que conozco que piensa así.

—Siempre he tenido mi propia forma de pensar, como tú me recuerdas continuamente —dijo Serena mirando por la ventanilla.

—Si te operaras, podrías tener relaciones se xuales conmigo.

Ella se reclinó en el asiento, cerrando los ojos.

—Y luego me dejarías por la siguiente con quista. Me deseas solamente porque no puedes tenerme.

Chiba se rió.

—Eso tiene gracia.

Serena se giró hacia él.

—¿Por qué?

Chiba enfiló el largo camino que conducía al rancho y la miró un momento antes de acele rar.

—Porque podría haberte tenido cuando qui siera hace dos años —dijo con calma.

—¡Eso es...!

—Si vas a decir «mentira», no malgastes saliva —la interrumpió él—. Fui yo el que se echó atrás aquella noche —le recordó—. Tú me suplicabas que no parase.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—¡Basta! —gimió.

—¿Por qué estás tan avergonzada? —insistió Chiba—. Somos dos Personas adultas, Serena. No es ninguna perversión hacer el amor.

Ella cerró los ojos, angustiada.

—Disfrutaste conmigo. Y yo disfruté conti go. Jamás me excité tanto con unos escarceos tan inocentes —añadió Chiba con delicadeza.

—¡Inocentes! —exclamó Serena, casi atra gantándose con la palabra.

—Sí, inocentes. Siento lo que ocurrió aquella noche, Serena. Lo siento de veras. Llevaba mu cho tiempo deseándote. Estábamos solos en mi apartamento, y tú te mostraste tan receptiva que perdí el control. Jamás me había ocurrido antes.

—Oh.

—Y no fui el único —añadió él—. Tú tam bién perdiste el control, Sere. Por eso no pue des afrontar lo que sucedió. Me deseabas hasta tal punto, que sollozabas de puro deseo. Me su plicaste que no parara. Y yo me sentí tan mal cuando comprendí lo que eras, lo que habías pa sado por mi culpa, que solo podía pensar en sa lir por la puerta.

Chiba se detuvo ante una señal de stop y se giró hacia ella.

—Agravé mis errores al no explicarte por qué me iba. Me consumía la vergüenza por lo que te había hecho. Y por haberte abordado se xualmente, después de lo que había ocurrido en tu pasado. Tendrían que haberme azotado con un látigo.

—Pero no fue del todo culpa tuya —dijo Serena—. Yo te... —desvió la mirada y aferró con fuer za el maletín que tenía sobre las piernas —. Te...

—Me deseabas —dijo Chiba por ella—. No es una palabra sucia. El deseo sexual es el medio concebido por Dios para perpetuar las es pecies. No es malo —alargó la mano y tomo fuertemente la de ella—. Aquella noche deseaba desesperadamente hacerte el amor. Pero no como un rollo de una noche o una aventura pa sajera. En absoluto —sonrió débilmente—. Cada vez me costaba más separarme de ti. In cluso me resultaba difícil volver a mi casa, por las noches —confesó—. Busqué las excusas más absurdas para encontrarme contigo, en el campus, en la ciudad, donde fuera. Hasta empe cé a ir a misa, para poder verte los domingos.

Serena lo miraba sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo que sentía por ti no era una simple atracción física —siguió diciendo Chiba.

Ella titubeó.

—¿No?

Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de Serena.

—Posees muchas cualidades maravillosas, Sere —dijo suavemente—. Eres generosa, tie nes un gran corazón y aprecias a los demás. Eres honesta, detestas las mentiras y jamás te arredras ante un trabajo porque éste sea duro o peligroso. Y eres la mejor compañía que he te nido jamás. Incluso me encantaba ir al parque contigo, ver cómo mirabas a los demás. Pero entonces no comprendía que lo que sentía por ti era algo más que puro deseo.

—¿Era... algo más? —inquirió ella con voz ronca.

—Tú eso ya lo sabes —respondió Chiba—. Pero no te decides a confiar en mí, por que sigues anclada en el pasado. Mientras no destierres de tu corazón esa ira y ese resenti miento, no tendremos esperanzas de iniciar una nueva relación.

Serena se removió incómoda en el asiento.

—¿Qué clase de relación podríamos tener?

Él le acarició la palma de la mano con el pul gar.

—La que tú quieras —contestó abiertamente—. Deseo ser tu amante. Eso ya lo sabes. Pero me conformaré con lo que quieras darme, aun que solo sea amistad.

Los ojos de Serena se suavizaron, llenos de desconcierto y curiosidad.

—No quiero presionarte —añadió Chiba—. Pero me gustaría que nos conociéramos de nuevo.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Tú vives en San Antonio. Y yo vivo en Austin.

—Podrías trabajar aquí, en la oficina del fis cal —señaló él—. Sé que necesitan personal. 0 yo podría trasladarme a Victoria, y tú solicitar un puesto con el fiscal de Jacobs County y tra bajar en Jacobsville.

—Sería como un... compromiso.

Chiba asintió.

—Sí. Un compromiso.

Serena exhaló un suspiro.

—Y... ¿qué esperarías de mí?

—¿Ahora o a la larga?

—Ahora.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Una acompañante para la ópera, el ballet y el teatro —dijo—. Solíamos compartir esas afi ciones.

El rostro de Serena se iluminó.

—Sí. Disfrutaba mucho saliendo contigo.

—Y yo disfrutaba simplemente estando contigo —Chiba se llevó la mano de ella a los la bios y la besó ávidamente, provocándole un cosquilleo—. No trataré de seducirte —prome tió.

—Tendré que pensármelo —dijo Serena al cabo de un minuto. Tenía el corazón acelerado. Su cuerpo rebosaba de sensaciones, de esperan za.

Chiba lo vio en la expresión de sus ojos y sonrió.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Le soltó la mano y prosiguió el camino hacia el rancho de Holliman. Parecía un nuevo princi pio, se dijo. Solo esperaba no estropear las co sas esa vez.


	13. Chapter 12

**12**

El señor Holliman los esperaba en el desven cijado porche cuando detuvieron el coche de lante de la casa. Sonrió, hasta que les vio las ca ras de cerca.

—Ha ocurrido algo, ¿verdad? —preguntó in seguro, con expresión tensa.

—Sí. Lamento tener que decirle que su herma na ha sido asesinada —dijo Chiba sin rodeos.

—¿Asesinada? —el anciano se quedó mirán dolos unos segundos, sin hablar—. ¿Cómo?

—De un tiro —contestó Chiba sin entrar en detalles—. No sabemos quién lo hizo. Sa quearon su apartamento, de modo que pensa mos que los agresores buscaban algo. Se llevaron dos objetos, pero ignoramos si contenían lo que andaban buscando. Suponemos que se trata ba de algo que había pertenecido a Jedite Jen nings. Lo estamos investigando.

El señor Holliman se dejó caer pesadamente en la mecedora del porche.

—Tendré que encargarme de los trámites... —alzó la mirada—. ¿Está en el hospital? —inquirió.

—Sí. El forense tendrá que hacerle la au topsia, y las pruebas pasarán a un laboratorio para ser analizadas. Una vez acabada la autop sia, se harán las gestiones para que pueda ser enterrada. Puede usted llamar a Alice Jones, de la oficina del forense. Ella le dirá todo lo nece sario.

—Lo haré. Y llamaré a la funeraria —dijo el anciano, irguiendo la cabeza—. No esperaba te ner que hacer frente a dos funerales en menos de una semana —suspiró—. Ahora soy el único que queda de la familia —murmuró con triste za—. El único...

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —pregun tó Serena, interrumpiéndolo amablemente.

—Sí —los ojos acuosos del anciano brilla ron—. Capturen al asesino. Asegúrense de que sea castigado. ¡Porque seguro que quien mató a mi hermana asesinó también a mi sobrino!

Chiba dejó a Serena en la oficina del fiscal. Ella abrió la portezuela del coche y se detu vo, volviéndose para mirarlo.

—He estado pensando —dijo—. ¿Y si Jen nings tenía una caja de seguridad?

Chiba asintió lentamente.

—Es posible. Lo comprobaré. Luego te llamo.

—De acuerdo.

—Una cosa más —añadió Chiba suave mente.

Serena enarcó las cejas, sonriendo.

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

—Si te sientes mal, pide a alguien que te lle ve a mi piso y telefonéame. No quiero que te quedes sola bajo ningún pretexto. Ese asesino a sueldo sigue suelto.

Se refería a York. Serena se quedó mirándo lo, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Chiba se mostraba muy protector. Y eso a ella no debería gustarle. Pero le gustaba.

—Está bien.

Cerró la portezuela del coche y luego, obser vó cómo se alejaba, antes de entrar en la oficina para informar de sus progresos. Por fin le pre sentaron a Grier, quien la invitó a entrar en su oficina.

Cash Grier tenía treinta y ocho años, era alto, de ojos negros, y llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Iba vestido con vaqueros, camise ta negra y botas. Era el experto en informática y, sin duda, conocía su trabajo, como pudo com probar Serena al cabo de unos minutos de con versación.

—Sandra Gates fue la responsable del tras lado de Jennings a una prisión estatal —decla ró Grier—. He rastreado todas las conexiones que ha hecho en estos últimos tres meses, ade más de examinar su cuenta bancaria —aña dió—. Por sus trabajos de software cobra co misiones fijas, de cuatro cifras. Pero tiene cincuenta mil dólares en su cuenta de ahorro. Fueron ingresados de golpe, el mismo día en que Jennings murió.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó Serena sonriendo—. ¿Puedes demostrarlo?

—Sí. De hecho, he reunido pruebas suficien tes para solicitar una orden de arresto. Solo hay una pequeña pega.

—¿Cuál?

—Ha volado del nido —contestó Grier, recli nándose en la silla, con sus ojos negros firmes e impacientes bajo las pobladas pestañas—. Sacó el dinero del banco, tomó un taxi y fue directa mente al aeropuerto. Tu colega, Phil Douglas, la ha localizado en Argentina. Pero no podemos solicitar su extradición.

— Al menos, sabemos que está involucrada en todo esto —dijo Serena.

—Sí, pero eso no nos sirve para determinar su relación con el asesinato de Jennings, o con Jake Marsh. No tuvo contacto con nadie por In ternet, exceptuando los ordenadores en los que se introdujo para alterar el expediente de Jen nings. Le resultó fácil, porque el sistema infor mático de la prisión había fallado, con la conse cuente pérdida de expedientes de algunos reclusos.

—Eso lo explica.

—Me gustaría tomar un vuelo a Argentina, meter a esa mujer en un saco y traerla de vuelta para interrogarla.

—Pídele al fiscal un billete de avión — sugi rió Serena bromeando.

—Ya lo hice —Grier parecía absolutamente asqueado—. Dijo que podía ponerme en la calle con una lata y un letrero para recaudar el dinero necesario.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Aún nos quedan las conexiones de Jen nings con Jake Marsh. Por desgracia, York, el asesino a sueldo, se escapó del hospital.

—Sí, me he enterado —comentó Grier cru zando sus largas piernas—. Menuda chapuza por parte de la policía.

—Nadie esperaba que un hombre con una herida de bala fuese capaz de caminar.

Grier se fijó en su brazo en cabestrillo.

—A ti no parece que la herida te haya frena do mucho.

—De acuerdo. El caso es que York sigue libre y no sabemos cuál es su próximo objetivo. Aunque no creemos que él asesinara a la señora Jennings. Una vecina describió al sospechoso, y dijo que llevaba zapatos de puntera calada, los mismos que suele usar Jake Marsh.

—Sí, y trajes de dos mil dólares —añadió Grier. Se levantó y sacó su revólver de un cajón. Tras cerciorarse de que tenía echado el seguro, se lo guardó en la pistolera. Llevaba su placa en la parte delantera del cinturón, observó Serena—. Tengo cierto contacto en el hampa. Por lo general, sabe lo que se cuece en los bajos fon dos. Iré a verlo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Grier arrugó la frente.

—¿Para qué?

—Conozco el caso de Jennings mejor que tú —dijo ella—. Puedo hacerle preguntas que qui zá a ti no se te ocurrirían.

Grier pareció absolutamente perplejo, y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña.

—Seré discreta —insistió Serena—. Puedes decirle que soy colega tuya.

—¿Chiba sabe que vendrás conmigo?

—No tengo porqué informarle de todos mis movimientos —aseguro Serena—. Además, no le importará.

Grier entrecerró los ojos.

—Chiba es muy especial en lo que respec ta a las mujeres. Le he oído hablar de ti. Tiene un temperamento casi tan malo como el mío, y prefiero no invadir su territorio.

—Es un asunto estrictamente profesional. Trabajo en la oficina del fiscal, igual que tú. No hay nada personal en todo esto. Bueno, ¿nos va mos?

Grier se encogió de hombros y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

Conducía un coche de policía camuflado. Al cabo de unos minutos de trayecto, detuvo el vehículo junto a una sala de billar local. Serena esbozó una sonrisita, pero Grier no lo notó.

Había dos hombres junto a una enorme mesa de billar, y otros tres sentados en una mesa pró xima, jugando a las cartas.

—Hola, Bartlett —saludó Grier al mayor de los dos hombres. Luego le estrechó la mano—. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Nada mal, Grier —el hombre miró de sos layo a la mujer que lo acompañaba—. ¿Ahora te dedicas a lisiar a las mujeres?

—No le disparé yo —respondió Grier Joco samente.

Bartlett emitió una risotada. Tenía una voz ronca, propia de quien llevaba fumando muchos años. Tosió y volvió a concentrarse en la parti da. Consiguió meter una bola en la tronera.

—Buen tiro —lo felicitó Serena.

Bartlett la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Juega usted al billar?

—Un poco —respondió ella sonriendo—. Me enseñó una compañera de universidad.

—No creo que ahora pueda jugar mucho —dijo Bartlett señalando su brazo. Luego miro a Grier—. ¿Qué quieres, Grier?

—Hablar contigo en privado.

—Claro —Bartlett soltó el taco y se dirigió con Grier y Serena a la cafetería de al lado, que a esas horas estaba vacía.

—¿Has oído algo últimamente acerca de la posible implicación de Jake Marsh en un asesi nato? —le preguntó Grier.

El otro hombre enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Eso no importa. ¿Qué has oído?

—Bueno, oí decir que Marsh contrató a un conocido para que eliminara a un chantajista por él. Luego descubrió que el muerto no tenía las pruebas que lo incriminaban, las utilizadas en el chantaje. Y ahora está como loco, buscán dolas y liquidando a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino.

—¿Sabes si las ha encontrado ya?

—No, pero lo dudo —dijo Bartlett arras trando la voz—. Dicen que está muy preocupa do, temiendo que lo condenen por el asesinato de Jennings. Y no es que él lo asesinara —aña dió.

—¿Quién lo hizo? ¿York? —inquirió Grier.

—Yo diría que sí —respondió Bartlett—York lleva muchos años en el negocio. Puede parecer un crío, pero es capaz de hacer cual quier cosa por dinero. Marsh lo contrata para los trabajos más sucios.

Grier le dio la descripción del hombre que había entrado en el apartamento de la señora Jennings y la había asesinado.

—No es York —convino Bartlett—. Pero tampoco es el estilo de Marsh. Él no tortura a las ancianas.

—Lo acompañaba una mujer, con un elegan te sombrero y velo.

—Marsh tiene una querida. Yo nunca la he visto. Dicen que está casada con un ricacho al que Marsh conoce. Se rumorea que ella está a punto de dejar al marido por algo que va a pa sarle a éste.

—¿Algo relacionado con el chantaje? —pre gunt6 Grier.

Bartlett sonrió.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Tú eres el detective, ¿no?

En el camino de regreso a la oficina, Serena permaneció callada. La presencia de aquella mujer en el apartamento de la señora Jennings resultaba inquietante. Nadie parecía considerar a Jake Marsh capaz de torturar a una anciana. De modo que, ¿y si la había torturado la mujer?

Aquello complicaba todavía más la situa ción. Una mujer casada con un rico, que tenía relación con Jedite Jennings, quien, a su vez, poseía pruebas de alguna clase de delito. En medio de todo ello, Jake Marsh, el jefe del hampa local, y un asesino a sueldo, además de dos víctimas recientes relacionadas con lo ocu rrido.

—Alguien —reflexionó Serena en voz alta — está corriendo riesgos extremos para apoderarse de esas pruebas incriminatorias.

—Alguien relacionado con Marsh y con Jen nings —añadió Grier.

—Esa mujer de la que habló tu contacto, la amante de Marsh —empezó a decir Serena—. ¿Y si fue ella quien torturó a la señora Jennings, para hacerle confesar lo que sabía?

—Ya lo he visto antes.

—Hay mujeres que son peores que algunos hombres —dijo Serena.

La expresión de Grier se endureció todavía más.

—Brindaré por eso.

Serena tuvo la impresión de que lo decía por alguna experiencia personal, pero Grier era un colega, no un amigo, de modo que no le pregun tó al respecto.

—¿Cómo podemos averiguar quién es esa mujer?

—Esa es la gran pregunta.

Grier detuvo el coche en los aparcamientos, justo a tiempo de ver cómo Chiba se apeaba de su deportivo negro. Se plantó las manos en las caderas y los observó con severidad mien tras se bajaban del coche.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —preguntó a Serena.

Grier la miró, como diciéndole «ya te lo ad vertí», y luego se alejó tras dirigir un seco gesto de saludo al Ranger de Texas.

—He ido con Grier a hablar con uno de sus contactos —explicó ella con calma.

—Puedes contármelo todo mientras come mos algo. Estoy hambriento.

—Escucha, Chiba... —empezó a decir Serena.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—No —su estómago gruñó audiblemente mientras contestaba—. Sí —se corrigió.

—Podemos hablar y comer al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien.

Se subieron en el coche y, pocos minutos después, Chiba se detuvo en un restaurante cuyos aparcamientos estaban llenos a rebosar, pese a que aún no era mediodía.

Acompañó a Serena al interior, y ambos es peraron a que les entregaran la carta. Ella pidió un surtido de pescado y café. Él también se de cantó por el pescado, aunque sustituyó el café por té helado.

—Muy bien —dijo al fin—. ¿Qué han averiguado?

Serena se lo contó todo, abundando en la huida de Sandra Gates y en sus sospechas acer ca del papel que había desempeñado aquella mujer misteriosa en la muerte de la señora Jen nings.

—Demasiadas generalizaciones —comentó Chiba.

—Lo sé —ella suspiró—. Si supiéramos quién es esa mujer..

—¿El contacto de Grier no sabía nada de ella? —Inquirió él en un tono excesivamente ca sual.

—Solo que es rica.

—¿Te pidió que lo acompañaras? —inquirió Chiba mientras pinchaba un trozo de pescado con el tenedor—. Grier conoce a muchos tipos peligrosos. Resulta arriesgado ir con él.

—¿Por qué? No parece temer a esos indivi duos.

—Porque es aún más peligroso que ellos —Chiba entornó los ojos—. No sabes nada de él, ¿verdad?

—Es el experto en ordenadores de la oficina —contestó Serena mordisqueando la comida.

Él se echó a reír. Se terminó el pescado y las patatas, y luego se limpió con una serville ta, tomando un sorbo de té helado antes de responder.

—¿Encaja con tu idea de un experto en or denadores?

Serena pensó en Phil, comparándolo con Grier.

—Bueno, no —confesó.

Chiba entrecerró sus _ojos _zafiros.

—No te acerques demasiado a él —dijo sin rodeos.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Chiba se inclinó hacia adelante repentina mente, de modo que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Serena.

—Porque eres mía.

Mientras Serena trataba de pensar una res puesta madura y aguda, él se levantó y tomo la cuenta. Seguidamente, llevó a Serena hasta la barra y pagó de su bolsillo.

—Tienes que dejar de darme de comer —se quejó ella mientras Chiba la acompañaba hasta el coche.

—No puedo. Estás demasiado delgada —se detuvo junto a la portezuela del pasajero. Los aparcamientos estaban vacíos. Chiba arrinco nó a Serena contra el coche, aprisionándola en tre sus brazos.

—Chiba —protestó ella sin respiración, mientras le aferraba la camisa.

Darien la miró a los ojosdurante largos instan tes, haciendo que el corazón empezara a martillearle el pecho. Serena sabía que él podía perci bir su respiración entrecortada, el ardiente rubor de sus mejillas. Pero le era imposible oponer re sistencia.

Chiba bajó la mirada hasta su boca, con templándola ansiosamente.

—Está bien —dijo con voz ronca—. Lo ha remos a tu manera. Con flores. Bombones. En tradas para la ópera.

—¿Qu... qué? —tartamudeó ella.

Él se inclino para rozarle los labios con los suyos.

—Me encanta besarte, Sere —susurró—. Siempre me ha encantado.

Era difícil resistirse a un hombre como él, capaz de mostrarse tan provocativo y tan tierno. Serena abrió la mano sobre su pecho, palpando los recios músculos. Cerró los _ojos._

—Nos van a detener por escándalo público —jadeó.

—Besarse no va contra la ley —musitó él contra sus labios entreabiertos.

Serena abrió los ojos brevemente y vio su expresión. Supo que no estaba fingiendo. Ado raba besarla. Y eso no era todo. Serena sentía una presión, flagrante e insistente, contra su vientre.

—Darien —susurró—. Viene un coche.

Los ojosde él parecían vacíos. Empañados. Parpadeó y respiró hondo. Luego alzó la cabeza y vio el coche que llegaba, con un único ocu pante.

Serena seguía aturdida. Detrás de ella, al otro lado del deportivo negro, se oyó una risita pro funda.

—Dijo que no te importaría si venía conmi go. ¡Ja!

Era la voz de Grier, que ya caminaba hacia el restaurante antes de que ninguno de los dos pu diera decir nada.

—Oh, Chiba —gimió ella, retirándose de Darien con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios hinchados y un asomo de sonrisa.

—¿Eso le dijiste? —inquirió él suavemente.

Serena suspiró.

—Sí. Pero sí te importa —añadió compren diéndolo de repente.

Chiba le acarició el cabello.

—Llevo la mitad de mi vida en este trabajo, pero Grier ha hecho cosas que yo jamás hubiera podido imaginar —se encogió de hombros—. Odia a las mujeres, pero ellas lo siguen como los pollos a las serpientes, prácticamente hipno tizadas.

Vaya... ¡estaba celoso! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Él la miró con severidad.

—No estoy celoso —aseguró, leyendo su ex presión—. Simplemente, no creo que sea seguro que vayas a ningún sitio con Grier.

Serena lo contempló. Su cabello negro azulado, sus ojos zafiros, su rostro atractivo y bronceado, su boca perfecta. Se echó a reír.

Siempre he pensado que eras consciente de tu atractivo —dijo—. Pero no es así, ¿verdad?

El cambió de postura, corno si se sintiera in cómodo.

—El físico no importa mucho.

Ella sonrió.

—Serías sexy y atractivo aunque tuvieras un narizón enorme y las orejas de elefante.

Chiba enarcó una ceja.

—¿Sí?

Aquel leve atisbo de inseguridad masculina la conmovió. ¿De veras tenía dudas de que ella lo encontrara atractivo? Impulsivamente, Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó en los labios. Chiba pareció sorprendido, pero co rrespondió al beso con ternura.

—Tu único problema es ese temperamento —susurró Serena—. A tu lado, Grier parece un pacifista.

Él emitió una risita, sin sentirse ofendido.

—Me sosegaré dentro de unos cuantos años.

—¿Tú crees?

—Dicen que los niños liman las asperezas de un hombre.

—¿Los niños? —Serena observó sus ojos, perpleja, pero no encontró nada en ellos—. ¿Y tienes muchas asperezas?

—Ya hablaremos de eso. Y de los niños. Mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece si vamos a un concierto de ópera? Hay uno el sábado por la noche.

Serena titubeó.

—Estamos aquí para investigar un asesinato.

—Bien. Podemos investigar al director de or questa y al primer violinista —contestó Chiba con desenfado—. Serán buenos sospecho sos. Incluso rellenaré un informe después.

— ¡Chiba! —exclamó ella exasperada.

—Los detectives podemos tomarnos una noche libre de vez en cuando. La noche del sábado será para nosotros —la besó una última vez an tes de abrir la portezuela del pasajero.

—¿Averiguaste algo acerca de una posible caja de seguridad? —inquirió Serena una vez que estuvieron de nuevo delante de la oficina del fiscal.

—Nada. Lo comprobé en todos los bancos de la ciudad que no exigían una orden del juez. Y pienso comprobarlo en los demás. Pero, de momento, ninguno tiene constancia de que Jedite Jennings alquilara una.

—Supón que estuviera a nombre de esa mu jer.

— Podría ser —convino Chiba—. Pero, de todos modos, desconocemos su identidad. Aparentemente, no era Sandra Gates.

—Apuesto a que Grier puede averiguar quién es —dijo Serena sin pensar—. Parece desenvolverse muy bien en los bajos fondos.

—Pues deja que haga su trabajo él solo. Lo digo en serio, Sere. No estoy dispuesto a que corras ningún riesgo.

—¿Sabes algo sobre Grier que no quieres de cirme?

—Información clasificada, Sere. Pero confía en mí y hazme caso, ¿de acuerdo? —insistió Chiba—. Que recibieras ese disparo ya afectó bastante a mis nervios. No quiero que te arries gues dos veces.

Las líneas del rostro de Serena se suavizaron como por ensalmo.

—¿No? —inquirió con aire ausente, sintien do un hormigueo de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Chiba le acarició un mechón de cabello.

—Sere, ¿cómo te sentirías si yo recibiera un disparo?

Su involuntaria exclamación fue lo sufi cientemente reveladora. De repente, fue como si todas las máscaras hubieran desaparecido y lo estuviera mirando con el corazón reflejado en el rostro.

La esbelta mano de él se posó en su mejilla, mientras su pulgar le acariciaba los labios.

—Al menos, aún sientes algo por mí —susurró Chiba inclinándose hacia ella. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no prolongar el beso. Ir guió la cabeza. Al hacerlo, se encontró mirando directamente los ojos negros de Grier a través del cristal de la ventanilla.

—Dijo que no te importaría si la llevaba con migo —repitió con cara de póquer.

—Pues sí, me importa —contestó Chiba tajantemente, sus ojos zafiros emitiendo un brillo posesivo y amenazador.

—Alégrate, Chiba. Ahora solo soy un ex perto en ordenadores.

— ¡Y antes Putin era solo un policía!

Grier estalló en carcajadas antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

La mente de Serena aún seguía dando vuel tas.

—¿Putin?

Él la miró con fijeza.

Rusia. El presidente. Ex coronel de la KGB.

— ¡Ah, Putin! ¡Vladimir Putin! —exclamó Serena—. Ya.

—No importa. Sal y ve a trabajar. Pero no con Grier. Y lo digo en serio.

—No soy tu criada.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—No acepto órdenes —respondió Serena mientras se apeaba del coche.

Chiba se inclinó hacia la portezuela abierta.

—Quiero tener hijos.

—¿Y qué?

—Que tengas cuidado y hagas lo que te digo —él alargó la mano y cerró la portezuela antes de que Serena tuviera ocasión de pedirle que explicara lo que había querido decir.


	14. Chapter 13

**13**

Cuando Serena acabó de repasar los archivos locales, de recabar información sobre Jake Marsh y de hablar con los agentes y detectives que lo habían interrogado en el pasado, se sor prendió al encontrar a Chiba esperándola a la salida de la oficina del fiscal.

—Sube —le dijo abriendo la portezuela del pasajero—. Te llevaré al hotel.

Era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando acu día a recogerla después de las clases. Ella se conmovió al comprobar que seguía siendo tan atento como entonces.

Brannon la miró durante largos instantes. Luego suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que tal vez Grier se ofrecería a llevar te —confesó a desgana.

Serena emitió una risita queda ante aquella prueba involuntaria de celos.

— Salió cuando yo volvía de almorzar y no ha vuelto —explicó—. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con él.

—Bien —Chiba arrancó el coche y se in corporó al tráfico con cuidado.

—He estado reuniendo información sobre Jake Marsh —empezó a decir Serena—. Un policía recuerda haberlo interrogado sobre Jedite Jennings, coincidiendo más o menos con el juicio por el asesinato de Garner. Marsh ex plicó que Jennings trabajaba para él como mensajero, llevándole y trayéndole recados y ese tipo de cosas, pero que prescindió de él cuando empezó a frecuentar la casa de Haruka Tenou.

Chiba frunció el ceño.

—No frecuentaba la casa de Haruka. Trabajaba para Garner.

—Solo estoy repitiendo lo que dijo el policía —contestó ella—. Consta en el informe que re dactó después de la entrevista.

—Si Haruka vuelve a la ciudad este fin de sema na, iré a preguntarle.

—Buena idea.

—¿Te pidió Jennings alguna vez que salieras con él antes de la fiesta de los Tenou?

Serena lo miró cautelosamente, porque aquel era un terreno delicado.

—No. Solíamos vemos siempre en la cafete ría de la esquina. La mujer de Haruka Tenou estaba asistiendo a unas clases en el campus ese año. Incluso llegué a verla en la cafetería.

Chiba se puso instantáneamente alerta.

—¿Mimet iba a tomar café allí?

—No muy a menudo —recordó Serena—. Solo la vi una o dos veces. Sentada en una mesa, sola.

Era extraño. Haruka nunca había mencionado que Mimet hubiera asistido a unas clases en la universidad. Dado que ni siquiera tenía estudios medios, parecía un poco pillado por los pelos.

—¿La viste hablar con alguien?

—No me fijé, la verdad. Siempre iba con pri sas. Solía pararme allí un momento para tomar un café o uno de los bollos caseros que servían, que me gustaban mucho. También eran los favo ritos de Jennings, y así fue como empeza mos a hablar. Casualmente. Me sorprendí cuando me pidió que fuera con él a la fiesta de los Tenou.

—¿Se te insinuó?

—En absoluto —contestó Serena, sonriendo levemente—. No teníamos esa clase de rela ción. Yo le caía bien, pero no se sentía atraído hacia mí. Simplemente necesitaba una acompa ñante aquella noche, según dijo.

Chiba frunció el ceño. Sospechaba que Jennings podía haber tenido segundas intencio nes al pedirle aquella cita. ¿Había planeado ase sinar a Garner y quería servirse de Serena como coartada? ¿O tenía otros motivos?

—Te estás preguntando por qué me lo pidió, ¿verdad? —murmuró ella—. Yo también me lo he preguntado. Sobre todo porque, una vez en la fiesta, no estuvo conmigo en ningún momento.

Chiba arrugó la frente.

—¿Dónde estuvieron los Tenou?

—Haruka estuvo bailando con su ayudante... ya sabes, la morena tímida. Parecía nerviosa e in cómoda. Imagino que por eso Tenou le dedicaba tantas atenciones.

—Michiru —murmuró Chiba con aire au sente—. Michiru Kaio. Está colaborando en la campaña electoral de Haruka. Le es absolutamente leal. De hecho, creo que haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo.

—A mí también me dio esa impresión. Pero me cayó bien —recordó Serena.

Chiba la miró de soslayo.

—¿Y cómo te caía Mimet?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Nada bien. Jedite dijo que ella le había pe dido que me invitara, pero apenas me prestó atención hasta que me mareé con el ponche. En tonces, insistió en llevarme a casa. Mimet estaba totalmente sobria —Serena esbozó una sonrisa socarrona—. Pero su marido no. Cada vez que lo miraba, tomaba otra copa de ponche. Incluso le dio una a Michiru, pero ésta tuvo la precaución de olerla y la soltó sin tocarla.

Chiba estaba intentando recordar algo. Algo importante. Estaba ahí, pero no lograba precisar de qué se trataba.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono del coche. Chiba pulsó el botón del receptor, y la voz de Jones se oyó fuerte y clara.

—Chiba, soy Alice Jones, de la oficina del forense. Ya conocemos la causa de la muerte.

—Adelante, Jones —respondió él, detenién dose en un semáforo.

—La señora Jennings no murió a consecuen cia del disparo, sino de un severo traumatismo craneal. Hemos detectado una extraña hendidu ra a la altura de la nuca...

—¿Cómo la que podría provocar una cachi porra? —inquirió Chiba enseguida.

Hubo una pausa.

—Pues ahora que lo dices...

—Jones, busca en los archivos los resultados de la autopsia de Henry Garner, practicada hace dos años, en junio. Quizá encuentres un equiva lente a esa extraña hendidura. Comunícame en seguida lo que averigües, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Pero no te acostumbres a estos favores, Chiba —dijo Alice con voz ron ca—. Ya sabes la de tíos buenos que hay ha ciendo cola, esperando oír el sonido embelesador de mi dulce voz. Así que... ¿Chiba? ¿Oiga?

Chiba había colgado, riéndose.

—Alice Jones es única —comentó Serena—. La eché de menos tras mudarme a Austin.

—Pareces encajar muy bien en la oficina de aquí —dijo él fijando de nuevo la mirada en el tráfico.

—Encajo bien en casi todas partes. Pero me gusta Austin.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Chiba—. ¿Porque yo no estoy allí?

Serena aferró con fuerza su maletín.

—Tampoco estuviste aquí durante dos años, Chiba —le recordó.

—Ya sabes por qué me fui —contestó él. Su voz profunda bajó de tono—. Cuando quieras, puedes preguntarme por qué volví.

—No es asunto mío —repuso Serena con ro tundidad.

Inesperadamente, Chiba giró y tomó la vía de acceso que conducía a su edificio, a través de una callejuela, con expresión tensa e implacable.

—Quiero ir a mi hotel —protestó Serena.

—Y yo quiero que hablemos.

—Pues llámame por teléfono.

Chiba no hizo caso. Estacionó el coche en el garaje subterráneo y apagó el motor. Luego se volvió hacia Serena.

—¿No estás cansada de huir del pasado? —le preguntó seriamente.

Su fija mirada la incomodaba, a pesar de que no podía verle bien los ojos, ocultos bajo el an cha ala de su Stetson en la penumbra del garaje.

—Solo he venido para resolver un asesinato —contestó Serena—. Después volveré a Austin, a mi propia vida...

—A un apartamento solitario, con la única compañía de la televisión —la interrumpió Chiba—. Pasarás la mayor parte de los días trabajando. Y, por las noches, cuando te acues tes, seguirás estando sola. ¿Qué clase de vida es esa?

—La tuya —repuso ella lacónicamente.

Las facciones de Chiba se tensaron, y lue go se relajaron.

—Touché.

—Eres feliz viviendo así —señaló Serena.

—¿Tú crees? —contestó él—. Vivo para mi trabajo. Así he vivido durante los últimos cator ce años, con encuentros esporádicos que ni si quiera podrían llamarse experiencias amorosas. Exceptuando el breve tiempo que pasé contigo hace dos años —añadió con énfasis—. He vivi do como un ermitaño.

Serena notó que el corazón le daba un vuel co. No fue capaz de responder nada.

—Y tú aún eres virgen —prosiguió Chiba—. ¿Por qué?

Ella abrió la boca, pero no consiguió articu lar palabra.

—No me vengas con eso de que tienes tus principios —dijo él—. Me deseas. Me deseabas entonces y sigues deseándome.

—Todos tenemos pequeñas debilidades que no podemos superar.

Chiba enarcó una ceja y bajó la mirada hasta los labios de ella.

—¿Y por qué hemos de intentar superarlas?

—No quiero tener una aventura contigo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A mí tampoco me van mucho las aventuras.

—Peor aún —dijo Serena en tono gélido—. Estoy menos dispuesta aún a tener rollos de una sola noche.

—Tampoco eso me va.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente. No lograba entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

Chiba suspiró.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que alguien puede tener tus mismas ideas con respecto al sexo?

Serena arqueó las cejas.

—No me voy a creer ni por un segundo que seas virgen, Chiba —dijo arrastrando la voz.

—No lo soy —contestó él—. Pero tampoco soy promiscuo. Ya te digo, hace dos años que no estoy con una mujer.

Los preocupados ojos de Serena observaron su rostro, buscando respuestas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no te has acostado tú con otros hombres? No deseo a ninguna otra persona —Chiba hizo una pausa, y sus ojos se entrece rraron—. Y lo mismo te ocurre a ti, aunque no estés dispuesta a admitirlo.

Serena guardó silencio unos instantes.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —inquirió, evitando responder.

Chiba frunció los labios, y los ojos le bri llaron.

—Porque, aparte del rollo de carne, sé prepa rar pollo y crepés de brécol —dijo inesperada mente.

Era lo último que ella había esperado oír.

—¿Perdón?

—Siempre te gustaba ir al mismo restaurante francés cuando estábamos saliendo —le recordó Chiba—, porque te encantaban esos crepes. El restaurante cerró, pero conseguí dar con el cocinero para que me pasara la receta.

—¿Por qué?

Chiba frunció los labios.

—Un poco de galantería, un plato exquisito, algo de música clásica... —se inclinó hacia ella con una sugerente sonrisa—. ¿Y una pequeña intervención quirúrgica...?

Ella se sonrojó y le sacudió con el boletín in formativo que había en la guantera.

Él suspiró.

—Ah, en fin, otro día será —se apeó del co che y lo rodeó para abrirle la portezuela—. Pue des dejar ahí el maletín. No me gusta hablar de negocios durante la comida.

Le tomó la mano mientras subían en el as censor. Una vez dentro del piso, Chiba arrin conó a Serena con su cuerpo contra la puerta ce rrada y plantó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, mirándola a los ojos durante largos ins tantes.

—Después de dos años —murmuró—, aún sigues estremeciéndote cuando me acerco a ti —se inclinó sobre ella, apretándose contra su cuerpo—. Puedo sentir tu corazón latiendo con tra el mío —susurró al tiempo que iniciaba un lento movimiento circular con las caderas. Su erección fue instantánea.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Serena, azorada.

Él le mordisqueó con los dientes el labio su perior, cerrando los ojos para degustar su sabor.

—Menta y café —resolló, entreabriéndole los labios—. Siempre sabías a café y olías a ro sas —encajo una pierna entre los muslos de Serena. Esta vez, ella no protestó. Clavó las uñas en su pecho mientras sentía la presión de sus la bios.

—Diablos, no seas tímida. ¡Tócame! —Chiba guió sus dedos hacia los botones de su cami sa.

Serena no necesitó más incentivos. Desabrochó los botones hasta la hebilla plateada de su cinturón, con el logotipo de los Rangers de Te xas. Sus manos encontraron un esponjoso vello rizado sobre los recios músculos de su pecho. Él sonrió mientras seguía besándola con deleite.

—Abre la boca un poco más, Sere.

Su pierna empezó a moverse provocativa mente entre los muslos de ella, haciéndola tem blar. Serena correspondió a sus besos con un dé bil gemido de puro placer, mientras alzaba los brazos para rodearle el cuello.

—Espera... un momento —musitó Darien mientras le desabotonaba la blusa, contemplan do sus suaves senos. Luego pasó las manos por su superficie, y Serena gimió de nuevo.

—Sí —jadeó él, oprimiéndola contra su pe cho desnudo—. ¡Oh, Dios, sí...! Acércate más, nena. Acércate más.

Bajó las manos hasta sus estrechas caderas y tiro de ella con fuerza, apretándola contra la du reza de su deseo.

Serena notó que se le saltaban las lágrimas mientras hundía las manos en su espeso cabello negro, haciendo que se le cayera el sombrero al empujar su cabeza hacía sus senos. Luego ar queó la espalda, susurrando, suplicando.

Darien no pudo resistirse. Abrió la boca so bre un pezón y empezó a chuparlo, en medio de un tórrido y tempestuoso silencio parecido al relámpago que precede al trueno. Ella gritó suavemente, su cuerpo palpitando de ansiedad.

Al cabo de unos deliciosos segundos, Chiba se retiró bruscamente.

—De momento, no pasaremos de aquí. De momento —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Y lo siento si he ido demasiado lejos.

Era una disculpa inesperada. Poco a poco, la aturdida mente de Serena comprendió que para Chiba aquello no era ningún juego. Se quedó mirándolo con desconcertado afecto. Y cierta ti midez.

—Además —prosiguió él—, hablaba en se rio cuando te prometí esos crepés.

—Muy bien —contestó Serena sonriendo suavemente.

Aquella sonrisa hinchó el pecho de Chiba. Sus ojos eran luminosos, suaves, llenos de se cretos. Contempló una vez más sus senos des nudos, dándose un festín visual hasta que ella se rió nerviosamente y empezó a abrocharse la blusa.

Él hizo lo mismo. Luego la miró con melan colía. Tenía la boca hinchada por la presión de sus labios. Parecía desconcertada y aturdida, pero también feliz. Chiba sonrió. Quizá, se dijo. Quizá...

Chiba preparo los crepés mientras Serena preparaba una ensalada y unas natillas para el postre. Colaboraron en silenciosa armonía, como si hubiesen vivido juntos desde siempre.

Ella saboreó cada minuto de aquella inespe rada experiencia, sorprendida con la pericia cu linaria de Chiba.

—Estás impresionada —dijo él con una son risa—. Se te nota.

—Muy impresionada —contestó Serena mientras daba cuenta del último trozo de crepé y luego observaba el de Chiba con clara en vidia.

Él emitió una risita. Pinchó con el tenedor el último pedazo de su crepé y se lo ofreció, acer cándoselo a los labios.

—No hace falta que me des las gracias —murmuró—. Con un halago me conformo.

—Estaban realmente deliciosos —admitió ella con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Piénsalo. Si viviéramos juntos, podrías co mer crepés todos los días.

Serena, que se disponía a tornar un sorbo de café, se quedó inmóvil y lo miró, insegura e in quieta.

Chiba no sonreía. Sus ojos zafiros brillaban mientras permanecían fijos en los de ella, reflejando determinación y quizá algo más. Algo más profundo.

El súbito sonido del teléfono bastó para rom per la tensión entre ellos. Chiba se levantó, maldiciendo entre dientes, para contestar.

—¿Sí? —dijo lacónicamente. Pareció titube ar mientras escuchaba a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Miró de soslayo a Serena y frunció el ceño—. ¿Ha de ser ahora? ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? —preguntó con im paciencia.

Titubeó de nuevo. A continuación, exhaló una lenta bocanada de aire.

—De acuerdo —contestó—. Sí tan importan te es... Sí, dentro de veinte minutos.

Chiba colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirán dolo inexpresivamente antes de girarse hacia Serena.

—Haruka —explicó lentamente—. Está en su casa de San Antonio y quiere que vaya ensegui da. Cierto periodista dice conocer el verdadero móvil de los asesinatos. Por lo visto, le expuso su teoría a Michiru, y ahora Haruka está muerto de miedo.

—¿Y qué quiere que hagas, que detengas al periodista? —inquirió Serena.

—Quiere que le dé consejo. Y, dada la natura leza de la historia, creo que tú también deberías venir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el periodista afirma que alguien de los bajos fondos ha encontrado pruebas que pueden incriminarlo, y que planea utilizarlas para hacerle chantaje.

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron.

—¡Por fin! ¡Las pruebas, y quizá el mismísi mo culpable!

—Si tenemos suerte. Vamos.

Condujeron rápidamente hasta la inmensa mansión donde vivía Haruka Tenou cuando no esta ba en la capital del Estado. Serena se dijo, no por primera vez, que había heredado todo un imperio tras el asesinato de Henry Garner.

Había otros dos coches en el sendero de en trada que serpenteaba hasta la puerta principal de la mansión. Uno era un pequeño VW Bee tle de color gris, el otro un lujoso Lincon os curo.

—¿Está su mujer ahí? —inquirió Serena con curiosidad, señalando el VW.

—Mimet conduce un Ferrari —comentó Chiba—. Ese es el coche de Michiru.

—¿Otro escándalo en ciernes? —musitó ella.

—Creo que vas a descubrir que Haruka está can sado de vivir una mentira —respondió él crípti camente—. Ahora, un escándalo con Michiru es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—¿No sospecharás, a estas alturas, que tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Garner?

—En absoluto —contestó Chiba con abso luta convicción.

—¿No vas a decirme a qué hemos venido?

—Dejaré que lo explique Haruka —Chiba paró el motor y rodeó el coche para abrirle la portezuela.

—Qué educado eres, Chiba —comentó Serena con una sonrisa.

—Mi madre era muy estricta. Igual que la tuya —añadió él con delicadeza. Luego le tomó la mano y la acompañó hasta la puerta de entra da de la mansión.

Haruka Tenou acudió a abrir personalmente. Te nía en la mano una lata de cola sin azúcar y parecía terriblemente cansado. Llevaba la camisa abierta por el cuello y estaba algo despeinado. Unas grandes ojeras ensombrecían sus ojos.

—Adelante —dijo arrastrando la voz. Consi guió esbozar una sonrisa dirigida a Serena—. Ha sido muy amable al venir, señorita Tsukino, dadas las circunstancias.

—Celebro que no le importe, señor Tenou —contestó ella con amabilidad.

Michiru Kaio permanecía de pie en el centro de la sala de estar, con aspecto nervioso. Lleva ba un vestido largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Tenía gafas. Era todo lo contrario a Mimet.

—Ya conoces a Michiru —dijo Haruka.

—Sí. Me alegro de verla —la saludó Chiba.

—Será su ruina. Su ruina —gimió Michiru de pronto—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Haruka alzó una mano.

—No tires la toalla todavía —le dijo con una débil sonrisa—. Antes, exploremos las opciones que nos quedan.

—¿Qué opciones, por Dios santo? —sollozó Michiru.

—Siempre hay opciones —le respondió Haruka amablemente—. Siéntate, Michiru.

Ella se dejó caer en un sillón, pero se inclinó hacia delante, como si le resultara imposible re lajarse.

Haruka se sentó en el sofá. Chiba se acomodó junto a él, haciendo un gesto a Serena para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué sabe ese periodista, exactamente? —inquirió Chiba sin andarse por las ramas.

—Tiene una declaración jurada de un cono cido de Jake Marsh, en la que afirma que, ca sualmente, oyó a Marsh hablar de un dietario que demostraría que yo había aceptado sobor nos de gente vinculada a la mafia, para comprar votos y chantajear a mi oponente a fin de que retirara su candidatura en la campaña de hace dos años —explicó Tenou—. Ese individuo afir ma que Marsh no tiene el dietario, pero que sabe quién lo tiene.

—Un dietario. ¡Pues claro! —exclamó Chiba mirando a Serena, que parecía igual de sor prendida. Eso encajaría con los hechos que co nocían hasta entonces. Frunció el ceño y preguntó a Haruka—: ¿Aceptaste esos sobornos?

Haruka lo miró cínicamente.

—Me conoces desde hace años. ¿Me consi deras capaz de comprar votos?

Chiba se limitó a reírse.

—Claro que no.

—Pero despedí a un individuo, que formaba parte del personal de mi campaña, por haber in tentado hacer eso mismo —prosiguió Haruka—. Fue hace dos años, la semana anterior a la fies ta. Ese hombre era amigo de Jake Marsh y co nocido de Jedite Jennings. Pero yo no sabía nada de ningún dietario. Solo sabía que, un día antes de la muerte de Henry Garner, Jennings se había peleado con él a cuenta de algo que, según Henry, había desaparecido de su caja fuerte. De hecho, Henry y yo discutimos acerca de Jen nings. Él quería mantenerlo cerca hasta que devolviera algo que se había llevado. Yo sabía que ese hombre tramaba algo, y así se lo dije —meneó la cabeza—. Daría lo que fuera por poder borrar aquella discusión.

—¿Sabías que han asesinado a la madre de Jennings? —le preguntó Chiba.

—Pobre mujer.

—Le estafaron sus ahorros, la echaron de su casa, quemaron sus pertenencias y luego la tor turaron hasta la muerte para sacarle una infor mación que el asesino pensó que ella conocía.

Haruka hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

—¡Dios santo!

—Vieron a un hombre y una mujer salir del apartamento de la señora Jennings el día en que fue asesinada —añadió Serena con calma—. Identificamos provisionalmente al hombre como Jake Marsh. También hemos identificado al asesino a sueldo que mató a Jennings, y a la experta en ordenadores que manipuló los archivos para que trasladaran a Jennings a Floresville.

Haruka irguió la cabeza enseguida.

—¿Quién es el asesino?

—Un hombre llamado York —contestó Chiba—. Estamos seguros de que ya le tenía echado el ojo a su siguiente objetivo. Intercam biamos unos disparos y Serena resultó herida. Conseguimos detenerlo, pero se escapó. No sa bemos por quién irá ahora.

Haruka crispó las manos sobre sus rodillas, preo cupado,

—A Marsh no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos. Cualquiera que tenga conocimiento de ese die tario corre peligro —jugueteó con su anillo de boda. Luego miró de reojo a Michiru e hizo una mueca—. Eso también te pone a ti en la línea de fuego —dijo intranquilo—. Y a Mimet —añadió con menos preocupación.

—A propósito de Mimet, ¿dónde está? —pre guntó Chiba.

—Ha ido de compras otra vez —contestó Haruka tomando un sorbo de cola—. Quiere un guardarropa nuevo para poder vestir como la es posa de un senador —emitió una risotada hueca—. Le dije que me conformaba con ser vice gobernador, pero ella insistió en que presentara mi candidatura al Senado. Diablos, solo llevo en el cargo dos años. No quiero ir a Washington —añadió, mirando a Michiru melancólicamente—. Ahora parece que ni siquiera podré conservar el cargo que tengo.

—El periodista prometió no publicar la his toria todavía, mientras no la confirmara —se ñaló Michiru—. Al menos, acudió a mí primero. Podría haber publicado sus sospechas directa mente. No es un mal tipo, y no quiere que lue go le acusen de haber destrozado vidas. Ade más —añadió con una sonrisa—, le cae bien Haruka.

—No le caeré bien a nadie si se publica una noticia así —dijo Haruka afligido—. Y puedo ir despidiéndome de ese puesto en el Senado. Es curioso —añadió mirando a Michiru—. Lo de la candidatura al Senado fue idea de Mimet, no mía. Anhela la sensación de poder que uno experimenta al codearse con gente importante —meneó la cabeza—. Yo solo anhelo dejar la po lítica cuando acabe mi mandato. Pero —no quiero irme dejando tras de mí una nube de sospechas. Nunca he chantajeado a nadie. Y quiero que me ayudes a demostrarlo, tanto si ese periodista pu blica lo que sabe como sí no.

—Eso es pedir mucho, Haruka —contestó Chiba con sinceridad.

—De un modo u otro, todo esto está relacio nado con el asesinato de Jedite Jennings —prosi guió Haruka—. Y no puedo evitar pensar que Jake Marsh está metido hasta las orejas en el asunto.

—Yo he llegado a la misma conclusión —contestó Chiba. Luego miró de soslayo a Serena—. Estamos dedicando mucho tiempo extra a este caso. Y hemos hecho algunos progresos. Si consiguiéramos dar con esa mujer...

Michiru abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Haruka alzó la mirada, silenciándola.

Serena frunció el ceño al reparar en un pe queño cuenco de caramelos que había sobre la mesita de café. Se levantó y se acercó para echarle un vistazo.

—Oh, solo son caramelos de menta —explicó Haruka—. Sírvase a su gusto. Yo no los soporto. Michiru se los encarga a un fabricante de carame los francés.

Serena contuvo la respiración y miró directa mente a Chiba. Ambos establecieron la cone xión al mismo tiempo. Caramelos caros, había dicho la señora Jennings. ¡A la mujer que estaba intentando quitarle ese dietario a Jedite Jennings le gustaban los caramelos de menta caros!

Chiba la miró fijamente y negó con la ca beza. Ella captó el mensaje. Tomó uno de los caramelos y, tras quitarle el envoltorio, se lo metió en la boca. Luego observó de reojo a Michiru Kaio, que miraba a Haruka Tenou ostensi blemente angustiada. Michiru no era rubia. Pero Podía haberse puesto una peluca...

—Delicioso —dijo Serena, sonriendo—. Gracias.

—¿A que están buenos? —murmuró Michiru, sin dejar de mirar a su jefe. Inhaló aire trémulamente—. ¿Por quién cree que va el asesino, señor Chiba? —preguntó con preocupa ción —¿No creerá que piensa matar a Haruka?

—Eso daría al traste con su plan —contestó Chiba—. Piénselo. Ese dietario debe de con tener información que puede enviar al asesino a la cárcel, o no estaría tan dispuesto a correr tan tos riesgos para conseguirlo. De hecho, apuesto a que esa información exoneraría a Haruka y con denaría a otra persona. Por eso el asesino está tan desesperado por conseguirlo.

—Probablemente forma parte de mí propio personal —conjeturó Haruka abatido—. Pero ¿a quién conozco que esté tan desesperado como para cometer asesinato con tal de mantener el secreto?

Chiba tenía una buena idea al respecto, pero no podía decir nada. Todavía.

—Te mantendremos informado. Mientras tanto —añadió Chiba dirigiéndose a Michiru—, sígale el juego a ese periodista. Intente conse guir que guarde silencio un poco más.

—Pero ¿dónde está ese dietario? —inquirió Haruka preocupado—. ¿Quién lo tiene? ¿Y qué es lo que contiene?

—Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar —contestó Chiba—. Y lo averiguaremos. Te lo prometo.

Haruka se levantó, sonriendo con tristeza.

—Tú siempre me has apoyado —dijo—. In cluso cuando trataron de acusarme de asesinato en el juicio de Jennings. Nunca creíste que yo estuviese implicado.

—Te conozco —se limitó a decir Chiba.

Haruka le tendió la mano.

—Y yo a ti —contestó—. Eres el mejor ami go que he tenido. Creo que voy a necesitar más de uno antes de que todo esto acabe.

—No pienso abandonarte —dijo Chiba con una sonrisa.

—Ni yo —terció Michiru firmemente—. Y me da igual que a la señora Tenou le guste o no. De bería estar aquí, y no de compras en otra ciudad. Nunca está aquí. ¡Ni en Austin!

—Michiru, no —le suplicó Haruka suavemente—. Ambos sabemos que a Mimet no le importa lo que me ocurra. Solo le importan el dinero y el prestigio.

—No quiere a nadie, salvo a sí misma —mu sitó Michiru—. Tendrías que haber tenido una casa llena de hijos...

—Eso me encantaría —musitó Haruka, sonriendo a Michiru de un modo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —se apresu ró a decir Serena.

—Sí. Tranquilízate un poco —aconsejo Chiba a Haruka—. Y no firmes nada.

—Soy licenciado en Derecho —le recordó Haruka.

—Lo sé, pero nunca está de más dar consejos a los amigos... aunque sean abogados.

Haruka asintió.

—Cuidensé. Ya han muerto dos personas. Tres, si contamos a Henry. Quienquiera que sea el asesino, no dudará en atentar contra otro par de personas si se cruzan en su camino.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Chiba. Sonrió para sí—. De hecho, cuento con ello. Estaremos en con tacto —titubeó un momento—. Una cosa más. ¿Sabes si Mimet estuvo matriculada en la universidad?

Haruka se rió a mandíbula batiente.

—¿Mimet? Dios mío, si ni siquiera acabó el bachillerato. Nunca hubo forma de conseguir que continuara sus estudios. ¡Le quitaría tiempo para ir de compras!


	15. Chapter 14

**14**

En cuanto Darien y Serena se subieron en el coche, ella se giró hacia él con excitación.

—Mimet no estuvo matriculada en la univer sidad. Entonces, ¿qué hacía en aquella cafetería, y en el campus?

—Ojalá lo supiera —dijo Chiba.

—¿Y qué me dices de los caramelos de men ta? —prosiguió Serena mostrando el envoltorio que se había guardado en el bolsillo—. ¡La se ñora Jennings dijo que a la amiga de su hijo le gustaban, y que conocía la existencia de las pruebas! Michiru encargó esos caramelos, y tú mismo dijiste que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a Haruka Tenou...

—Cualquier cosa menos asesinar —respon dió Chiba, mirándola a los ojos mientras po nía el motor en marcha—. Y no es rubia.

—Pudo ponerse una peluca —insistió ella.

—Sere, ¿de veras te imaginas a Michiru tortu rando a una anciana con un cigarrillo? —inqui rió él.

Serena titubeó.

—No —tuvo que admitir—. Pero es obvio lo que siente por Haruka. La gente enamorada hace cosas irracionales.

Chiba suspiró.

—Lleva años enamorada de él. Mimet y ella nunca se han llevado bien. De hecho, Mimet ha intentado despedirla muchas veces, pero Haaruka se niega. Ese es otro motivo de fricción entre ellas. Mimet es ambiciosa. Michiru, no.

— Michiru quiere tener hijos —murmuró Serena, recordando la angustia y la ansiedad refleja das en los ojos de la mujer cuando miraba a Haruka.

—Igual que Haruka. Pero Mimet no puede tener los. Quedó estéril a raíz de la caída que sufrió hace años. O eso dijo. Serena frunció los labios. —¿Crees que es cierto? Él emitió una risita.

— Creo que ni un tiro podría afectarle. Es dura como el acero, y manipuladora. Consigue todo lo que desea.

—Quizá Mimet estaba en esa cafetería por un motivo concreto. ¿Engaña a Haruca? —preguntó Serena.

Chib la miró de reojo mientras salían a la carretera.

—No lo sé. Es posible.

—Tenían una fotografía de Jake Marsh en la oficina del fiscal —murmuró ella pensando en voz alta—. Es un hombre muy atractivo y ele gante. Y dicen que tiene mucho dinero —prosiguió—. ¿Y si la ausente señora Tenou tiene un idilio que su marido desconoce?

Chiba frunció el ceño. Hasta entonces, no había considerado seriamente tal posibilidad.

—Mimet valora su posición más que ninguna otra cosa. ¿Lo arriesgaría todo por una aventura con otro hombre? ¿Especialmente con un hom bre como Marsh?

—Algunas mujeres se ven atraídas al peligro como las abejas a la miel.

Chiba la miró perversamente.

—¿En serio? Pongamos a prueba esa teoría. ¿Te apetece jugar una partidita de billar?

—Oh, no —se quejó Serena—. ¡Otra incur sión en los bajos fondos, no!

—Fuiste allí con Grier —señaló él—. ¿No puedes ir conmigo? Soy tan duro como él, y sé cómo hacer hablar a la gente.

—Tú me gustas más que él —comentó Serena con aire ausente.

—¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Porque Grier no sabe cocinar.

Chiba estalló en carcajadas.

La sala de billar estaba llena, a pesar de la hora. Encontraron a Bartlett inclinado sobre una de las mesas, efectuando un tiro difícil. Tras ejecutarlo, sonrió y alzó la mirada, reparando en Chiba.

Soltó el taco y levantó ambas manos.

—Nunca he hablado mal de los Rangers de Texas —dijo con énfasis—. Y no tuve nada que ver, absolutamente nada, con ese intento de atropello que sufrió Nicolas Kumada el mes pasado. ¡Ni sé quién fue el responsable!

Sere miró de reojo a Chiba y se sorpren dió. Allí, entre los elementos de los bajos fon dos, su porte era absolutamente amedrentador. No sonrió mientras se acercaba a Bartlett.

—¡Te juro que no sé nada, Chiba! —se apresuró a repetir el hombre.

—No he dicho que lo supieras —contesto Chiba, sin dejar de acercarse—. Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo.

— ¡No hasta que jures delante de testigos que conservaré intactas las piernas! He oído histo rias sobre ti, Chiba. No quiero correr riesgos.

Sere estaba intrigada. Tendría que hablar con Chiba de esas «historias».

—Las conservarás intactas —aseguró Chiba al hombre—. Los Rangers no actuamos como matones delante de testigos. Tenemos una tradición que respetar.

—Entonces, de acuerdo.

Chiba y Sere salieron con el soplón al ca llejón escasamente iluminado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Chiba? —pre guntó Bartlett incómodo.

—Quiero que me hables de la compañera de juegos de Jake Marsh.

El hombre respiró hondo.

—Mira, Grier estuvo aquí hace unos días y me preguntó lo mismo...

—Y no averiguó absolutamente nada —Chiba avanzó implacablemente hacia el hombrecillo, con los ojos fijos e imperturbables—. Pero tú vas a decirme lo que necesito saber. No quieres verte envuelto en un asesinato. No es tu estilo.

—No —respondió Bartlett—. No pienso pa gar el pato, por mucho que Marsh me amenace. Sabe algo de mí que...

—De poco le servirá cuando esté en la cárcel —lo interrumpió Chiba—. Bueno, empieza a hablar.

—Está bien —el otro hombre exhaló una lar ga bocanada de aire—. Tiene en el bolsillo a una tipa rica. Según dice, se ha asegurado de que ella tenga que ayudarle a encontrar el dieta rio desaparecido. Se verá tan perjudicada como él si ese paquete acaba en poder de la policía. O más aún. Marsh dice que no seguirá siendo rica por mucho tiempo si esa información cae en malas manos.

—¿La has visto alguna vez? —inquirió Chiba.

—Sí, la he visto. Es una preciosidad. Tanto Marsh como ella visten como figurines.

Chiba miró de reojo a Serena, que fruncía el ceño con curiosidad. No parecía que se trata ra de Michiru. Por otra parte, quizá Sandra Gates tuviera un guardarropa oculto, y ella sí era ru bia. Y estaba el detalle de los caramelos de menta que vieron en su caravana...

—Parece que es tan dura como él —prosi guió Bartlett—. Por lo que he oído, fue ella quien torturó a la vieja.

—¿Ha oído hablar de una mujer llamada Sandra Gates? —terció Serena.

—¿Gates? Sí. Hace maravillas con los orde nadores. A veces, Marsh le encarga trabajos de investigación, cuando quiere averiguar algo comprometedor sobre alguien. Es una tía dura —Bartlett pareció preocupado—. Oye, Chiba, no le dirás a Marsh que has hablado con migo, ¿verdad? Mandaría a York a por mí...

Otra pieza del rompecabezas que encajaba perfectamente con el detalle de los caramelos de menta. «Una mujer dura», acababa de decir Bartlett.

—No delato a mis informadores. Una última pregunta —dijo Chiba—. ¿Qué relación tenía Jennings con Marsh y la rubia?

El hombre se detuvo para encender un pitillo con manos temblorosas, exhaló una bocanada de humo y emitió una risita.

—Esa es la mejor parte. Jennings estaba te niendo una aventura con ella. Marsh lo descu brió y mandó que les hicieran unas fotografías, sin que ellos se enteraran. Según Marsh, ella se puso blanca como la cera cuando se lo dijo, Pa rece que su marido quiere el divorcio y ella se lo niega —se rió de nuevo—. Si esas fotos sa lieran a la luz, no tendría más remedio que con cedérselo, ¿verdad?

Serena enarcó las cejas. Si esas fotos eran de Sandra Gates, ¿acaso ésta tenía un marido se creto? El rompecabezas empezaba a deshacerse de nuevo...

—Muy bien —dijo Chiba al cabo de unos instantes—. Es todo lo que quería. Gracias, Bar tlett. No olvidaré esto.

—¡Si Marsh se entera...!

El puño de Chiba salió disparado con tal rapidez, que Serena no llegó a ver el golpe, solo que la cabeza de Bartlett se bamboleaba hacia atrás y el hombrecillo se llevaba la mano al mentón con una mueca.

—Puedes enseñarle eso a los tipos de ahí dentro —dijo Chiba señalando la puerta de la sala de billar—, y decirles que te he interrogado sobre el atentado contra Kumada.

Bartlett se echó a reír, pese al dolor.

—Gracias, Chiba —hizo una pausa—. A todo esto, ¿quién intentó atropellar a Kumada? ¿Lo sabes?

—No, no lo sé. Pero Kumada dice saberlo, por desgracia para el perpetrador —añadió con una risita—. Gracias.

— No hay de qué —Bartlett sonrió y luego volvió a entrar rápidamente en la sala de billar.

—Sandra Gates —dijo Serena—. Es rubia y no tiene reparos a la hora de cometer actos ilícitos; había caramelos de menta en su caravana; conoce a Marsh y era, probablemente, la miste riosa amante de Jedite. Marsh pudo chantajearla para que lo ayudara a conseguir el dietario. ¡Todo encaja!

—Aparentemente —convino Chiba—. Pero si tiene marido, éste está bien oculto. Y Gates no vive como la mujer de un rico. Hay otra cosa que no cuadra.

—¿Cuál?

Chiba se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No lo sé —dijo irritado—. No puedo pre cisarlo —la miró de reojo y sonrió —Estoy cansado. Igual que tú —titubeó—. No te lo to mes a mal, pero voy a llevarte al hotel en vez de a mi piso. Así los dos podremos dormir bien. Mañana intentaremos encajar todas las piezas.

—Aguafiestas.

Él la miró durante largos instantes.

—Se supone que la tortura va contra la ley —le recordó con una sonrisa traviesa. Minutos después, mientras la llevaba al hotel, comen tó—: Veo que esta noche no llevas el cabestri llo.

Serena flexionó el brazo.

—La herida no es tan grave. Y odio el cabes trillo. Me estorba.

—Si ves que el brazo se te hincha, o...

—Tendré cuidado —lo interrumpió ella—. Y, gracias por los crepés.

— De nada. A mí también me gustan —Chiba detuvo el coche y le colocó la mano en la nuca, atrayéndola hacia sí—. Acércate y dame un beso de buenas noches —murmuró con voz suave y profunda.

Ella se rió.

—¿Quieres que te lea un cuento también? —susurró.

—Claro. ¿Qué tal un relato de misterio de Agatha Christie?

—Ya tenemos un asesinato entre manos. Se ría redundante.

Chiba se inclinó para besarla con ternura, mordisqueándole el labio inferior hasta que ella exhaló un ronco suspiro.

—Creo que esto va a convertirse en un hábito.

—¿De veras?

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres volver a Aus tin? —murmuró, besándola con apremio.

Ella sintió una explosión de calor en su bajo vientre, y alzó los brazos para rodearle el cue llo, mientras correspondía al beso con más entu siasmo que pericia. A Chiba no parecía im portarle. Empezó a desabotonarle la blusa para explorar sus senos. Ella jadeó al sentir sus cari cias, lentas y ansiosas.

El sonido de un coche acercándose hizo que él levantara la cabeza.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó ella tan lastimera mente, que Chiba se echó a reír.

—Quizá haya sido lo mejor —dijo resigna do—, dadas las circunstancias.

Serena tragó saliva.

—En realidad... bueno, podrías... podrías su bir conmigo —consiguió decir en tono entrecortado.

—¿Para hacer qué, Sere? —inquirió Darien—. No podemos...

—Me la hice hace dos años —dejó escapar ella.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te hiciste?

Serena carraspeo y clavó la mirada en el pe cho de Chiba.

—La... operación —confesó.

El se quedó muy quieto. Estaba totalmente excitado, y su mente no funcionaba a derechas. La miró fijamente, tratando de recobrar la com postura.

— ¿Hace... dos años? —susurró.

Ella asintió.

—Creí que... me dejaste porque no podía te ner... relaciones sexuales —explicó entrecorta damente—. Así que me operé —cerró los ojos, dolorida—. Pero tú no volviste. No me llamaste ni me escribiste... Incluso fui a la fiesta de Tenou porque creí que podría verte allí y decir te... —su voz se extinguió.

—Oh, nena —susurró Chiba con voz ron ca. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Lo siento mucho, nena! Estaba demasiado avergonzado para volver contigo.

—¿Avergonzado? —inquirió ella sin com prender.

—Cuando supe que eras virgen e inocente, quise volver contigo. Pero en el juzgado, duran te el juicio de Jennings, vi cómo me mirabas, con odio en los ojos. Después de eso... —Chiba suspiró—. Me fui de la ciudad e intenté ol vidarlo todo.

—Tú no sabías la verdad, Darien. No te culpé tanto a ti como a mí misma. Solo eres humano.

Él apretó el abrazo hasta el punto de que casi le hacía daño.

—No debí dejarte nunca —resolló Chiba, buscando sus labios—. ¡Nunca en la vida...!

Ella sonrió contra su boca, sintiendo su falta de control, su pasión desbordada. La deseaba tan desesperadamente, que apenas podía conte nerse. Se trataba de un deseo sincero, halagador. Quizá no era lo que Serena anhelaba realmente, pero vivir el resto de sus días sola, sin él, se le antojaba aún peor.

Le deslizó los labios hasta el oído.

—Puedes subir conmigo —susurró, entre gándose a él sin resistirse.

Chiba no respondió. Sus manos empren dieron un perezoso viaje a lo largo de su espal da, mientras saboreaba el contacto suave de su cuerpo, el ligero olor a rosas que impregnaba su piel.

—No —dijo al fin.

Serena no se había esperado tal respuesta. Arrugó la frente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero reducir lo que siento por ti a media hora en la cama.

Ella notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Se retiró un poco, tratando de verle la cara.

Chiba tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios.

—Y tú tampoco quieres —dijo con convic ción—. Si tan solo hubiese querido seducirte, Sere, no habría necesitado aprender a cocinar rollos de carne y crepés —le besó la palma de la mano—. No sabes lo que sentí al verte en la oficina de Simon. Fingir indiferencia fue lo más duro que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida.

—¡Creí que me odiabas! — susurró ella.

—Me odiaba a mí mismo. En cierto sentido, sigo odiándome —Chiba le besó los párpa dos, recorriéndole suavemente las pestañas con la punta de la lengua—. Ha sido una tortura sa ber que ocupabas la misma oficina que Grier.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Le atraen las mujeres como tú —Chiba deslizó los ojos por sus delicadas facciones—. Posees una cualidad poco común. Ternura.

Serena le acarició los labios.

—Tú también —susurró.

Chiba respiró hondo mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos por el pequeño vendaje de su brazo.

—Tendré que cuidar de ti mejor.

Ella sonrió.

—Sé cuidarme sola. Pero si quieres cuidar de mí, tendrás que dejar que yo también cuide de ti.

Chiba contuvo la respiración, observán dola ansiosamente. Pensó en cómo sería la vida con ella, en cómo sería despertarse a su lado por las mañanas y llevarla a la cama por las noches. Tendría a alguien con quien hablar, con quien compartirlo todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo; alguien a quien consolar y con quien consolarse.

—¿Son profundos tus pensamientos? —murmuró Serena, pasando el dedo por sus espe sas cejas.

—Muy profundos —Chiba frunció el ceño—. ¿Y tus gafas?

—Puedo verte —respondió ella con un rictus

—A mí, pero a nadie más —dijo él con cal ma—. Póntelas.

—Oh, está bien. Pero no me gusto con ellas.

—A mí sí. Hacen que tus ojazos celestes parez can aún más grandes —dijo Chiba sonrien do—. Y más sexys, si quieres saber la verdad.

—Mañana mismo iré a comprarme otros tres pares —prometió Serena.

Chiba le acarició la nariz, observándola con una extraña sensación de felicidad.

—Cierra bien la puerta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Planeas echarla abajo para rap tarme? —bromeó ella.

—No me des ideas —advirtió él—. Aún es toy excitado.

Serena frunció los carnosos labios.

—Vaya, vaya —susurró acercándose más a él.

Chiba la detuvo.

—El coche se bambolearía —dijo muy se rio—. Y la gente se daría cuenta. Acudiría la policía. Grier, probablemente. No sabes de lo que es capaz...

Serena se echó a reír, dándose por vencida.

—Está bien, me rindo.

Chiba le dio un último beso.

—Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta.

—Lo haré —prometió ella mientras abría la portezuela—. Pero dime que tú harás lo mismo —miró hacia atrás con preocupación—. Esos hombres que te atacaron... —empezó a decir—. ¿Y si vuelven?

—¿Ves esto? —inquirió él con la mano en la culata de su Colt 45.

—De todos modos, ten cuidado —Serena se señaló el corazón—. ¿Ves esto? Si algo te pasa ra, dejaría de latir.

Chiba sonrió con ternura.

—Creo que ya lo sabía, pero me alegra oírte lo decir. Evitaré las balas. Buenas noches, cari ño.

Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuel co.

—Buenas noches, Darien —contestó soplán dole un beso antes de entrar en el hotel. Subir hasta su habitación supuso una auténtica agonía. Pero, nada más entrar, oyó que sonaba el teléfo no.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

—¿Sí?

—Soy Holliman —dijo el anciano—. He es tado pensando en lo que dijeron ustedes, acerca de eso que mi sobrino tenía en su poder. Creo que tengo cierta idea. ¿Podrían venir mañana por la mañana?

—Por supuesto. Allí estaremos —respondió Serena antes de despedirse y colgar.

Por fin, se dijo, estaban empezando a reunir pistas suficientes para resolver el caso. Espera ba que Chiba se alegrara tanto como ella cuando le diera la noticia al día siguiente.

El teléfono volvió a sonar a las cinco de la mañana, despertando a Serena.

—¿Diga? —murmuró con voz somnolienta.

—Oficina del fiscal de San Antonio —res pondió una profunda voz masculina—. Necesi tamos saber su plan de trabajo para hoy.

Serena se incorporó en la cama, instantánea mente alerta.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó enseguida.

Hubo una leve pausa.

—No queremos duplicar esfuerzos innecesa riamente. Creemos tener una pista sobre el caso Jennings.

Serena casi se fue de la lengua. Casi. Pero había algo en aquella llamada que no parecía convincente. En primer lugar, Serena no reco nocía la voz. En segundo lugar, en la oficina no necesitarían conocer su plan de trabajo. No fun cionaban así.

— Bueno —dijo bostezando deliberadamen te—, primero pienso dormir hasta las ocho y media. Y luego Chiba quiere que recoja a una testigo para enseñarle algunas fotografías en la oficina.

Hubo otra pausa.

—¿Para qué?

—Bueno, creemos tener cierta información sobre el cabecilla del hampa local —dijo arras trando la voz. Deseó poder ver la expresión del hombre en el otro extremo de la línea—. Se lo contaré todo cuando llegue a la oficina.

La comunicación se cortó.

Serena telefoneó a Chiba inmediatamente.

—¡Son las cinco de la mañana! —exclamó él, antes incluso de preguntar quién era—. ¡Como seas tú, Grier, te juro que te utilizaré como blanco en mis prácticas de tiro!

—No soy Grier —murmuró Serena suave mente—. Hola.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su preocupación la conmovió.

—Estoy bien —contestó ella—. Pero acabo de recibir una interesante llamada de alguien que fingía pertenecer a la oficina del fiscal. Quería saber mi plan de trabajo para hoy. Es solo una conjetura, ojo, pero creo que estamos molestando mucho a alguien con nuestras pes quisas. No me extrañaría nada que estuvieran siguiéndonos.

—Mmm. —murmuró Chiba—. A mí tampoco me extrañaría. ¿Te apetece salir a jugar al corre que te pillo?

Ella se rió.

—Me encantaría, pero antes tendrás que lle varme a desayunar. Estoy hambrienta y necesito un café.

Serena percibió el tono risueño de su voz.

—Lo mismo digo. Hay una bonita cafetería cerca de aquí. Pasaré a recogerte dentro de unos diez minutos.

Chiba colgó antes de que ella pudiera de cirle que necesitaba al menos veinte para vestir se. Pero consiguió hacerlo en diez, de todos mo dos.

Chiba observó con aprobación su chaqueta color melocotón y su blusa color crema, sobre todo porque se había dejado el cabello suelto sobre los hombros.

—Qué atractiva estás —comentó frunciendo los labios mientras Serena se subía en el co che—. Me alegra no tener que desayunar con Grier —tras una pausa, añadió—: Te he echado de menos.

—Bien.

Chiba la miró de soslayo.

—No volverás a Austin cuando resolvamos este caso —dijo rotundamente.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Trabajo allí.

—Puedes conseguir un empleo aquí —repuso él con calma—. Nos turnaremos para coci nar, limpiar y hacer la colada. Y los fines de semana iremos al cine. Podremos compartir los gastos. Piensa en lo que podríamos ahorrar en calefacción durmiendo juntos —añadió con una sonrisita perversa.


	16. Chapter 15

**15**

—¿Que duerma contigo? —inquirió Serena con voz extraña.

—Oh, sería algo estrictamente platónico —respondió Chiba con desenfado—. Puedes ponerte un camisón y una bata, y yo un pijama grueso. No te tocaré en absoluto. Podemos vivir juntos y ser amigos —sonrió lentamente—. Te daré mi palabra de Girl Scout.

Serena lo estaba observando como si temiera por su cordura, hasta que oyó aquel último co mentario. Entonces prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—No creas que he dicho mi última palabra al respecto —añadió él—. Para volver a Austin, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Aunque tenga que llevarte a mi rancho a caballo y tenerte allí prisionera hasta que cedas.

Serena hizo ademán de protestar, pero en ese momento sonó la radio y Chiba hizo una pau sa para responder. Luego fueron a desayunar.

Llegaron al rancho del viejo Holliman en menos de veinte minutos, pero nadie los siguió. Chiba efectuó varios desvíos y paradas súbi tas, que no revelaron la presencia de ningún ve hículo sospechoso que pudiera estar siguiéndo los subrepticiamente.

—Qué extraño —murmuró mientras se dete nían ante la destartalada casa de Holliman—. Deben de estar vigilándonos, pero no he visto señal alguna de que alguien nos siga —sacó su Colt, lo examinó y volvió a guardarlo en la pis tolera. Luego miró a Serena—. Al salir, camina a mi lado y dirígete directamente hacia la puer ta. No descarto una emboscada. Esa gente está desesperada.

—Muy bien —respondió ella sin discutir. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que Chiba se mantendría firme, ocurriera lo que ocurriese. Eso la tranquilizaba.

Avanzaron rápidamente hacia la casa, y Ho lliman los recibió en las escaleras del porche. Parecía como si no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche, y tenía fuertemente agarrada la escopeta con la que amenazó a Chiba y Serena durante su primera visita.

El anciano miró en torno disimuladamente y les hizo un gesto para que pasaran. Apenas ha bían entrado cuando cerró rápidamente la puerta y luego se recostó en ella, con el aspecto de quien acababa de escapar de la muerte.

—No deseaba tener que contárselo a nadie —dijo con tristeza—. Esperaba que todo pasa ría, que se olvidarían de lo que Jedite tenía. Pero no se olvidarán, ¿verdad? —preguntó a Chiba.

—No —contestó Chiba—. Ya han muerto demasiadas personas intentando proteger el se creto. Si usted sabe de qué se trata, tendrá que decírnoslo. 0 probablemente —añadió seria mente—, usted será la próxima víctima.

—Nunca creí que le harían algo así a mi hermana —dijo Holliman meneando la cabe za—. Pertenecí al Cuerpo de policía durante veinte años. Y jamás, jamás, me topé con na die capaz de torturar a una anciana indefensa —cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Luego volvió a abrirlos y miro compungido a Chiba—. Debí habérselo dicho desde el principio. Que ría proteger a mi hermana de un sufrimiento peor que el que ya había padecido. Me equi voqué —Holliman respiró hondo—. Jedite tenía un dietario —dijo observando sus expresio nes —. Ustedes ya lo sabían, ¿verdad?

—Sabíamos que ese dietario existía —expli có Serena—, pero ignoramos qué contiene exactamente.

—Pruebas —dijo el anciano—. Pruebas que demuestran que alguien de la dirección de la campaña del vicegobernador pagó a Jake Marsh para que le proporcionara votos en las eleccio nes. Según dijo Jedite, también había algo que comprometía a la esposa de Tenou y valía un buen pico en materia de chantaje. Una de las entradas del dietario, dijo Jedite, era de casi un millón de dólares.

Chiba contuvo la respiración.

—Mimet Tenou —dijo mirando de reojo a Serena—. ¡Esa era la conexión del chantaje!

—Ignoro lo que sabían de ella —prosiguió el anciano—. En el dietario solo figuraban las can tidades pagadas a Jake Marsh y, al menos, otros dos profesionales que orquestaron una campaña de desinformación que le costó las elecciones al adversario de Tenou. Parece que desenterraron un viejo escándalo familiar y lo amenazaron con revelarlo ante la prensa. Dado que involu craba a su madre directamente, optó por retirar se en el último momento y Tenou ganó las elec ciones. El dietario contiene pruebas concretas de ello.

—El hombre al que Tenou despidió —dijo Serena reflexionando en voz alta.

—Sí, pero antes de que Haruka supiera lo que había hecho en realidad —respondió Chiba. Luego miró a Holliman—. Tendría que habér noslo dicho mucho antes.

—Es cierto —murmuró el anciano—. Pero sigo sin saber dónde está el dietario —añadió con gesto adusto—. Jedite me dijo lo que conte nía, pero no dónde lo guardó. Intenté que acu diera a las autoridades, pero se negó. Incluso cuando lo detuvieron prefirió no hablar. Creía que ese dietario era su seguro de vida. Ni si quiera le importaba ir a la cárcel, dijo, porque conocía a personas que lo sacarían en un par de años —hizo una mueca—. Y lo hicieron, aun que no como él esperaba.

—¿Mencionó alguna vez a Sandra Gates o a Michiru Kaio? —pregunto Sere.

Holliman negó con la cabeza.

—Solo hablaba de esa tal señora Tenou, y siempre en un tono extraño...

—¿Extraño, en qué sentido? —inquirió Chiba.

—No sé. Casi reverente. ¡Como si ella signi ficara mucho para...!

La ventana próxima a Chiba se rompió, en el mismo momento en que el estallido de un disparo interrumpía al anciano.

Maldiciendo, Chiba sacó la pistola en una fracción de segundo y apartó a Sere de la ven tana.

—¡Al suelo! —dijo rápidamente.

Se agazapó junto a la ventana y retiró la des colorida cortina lo justo para echar un vistazo.

—Aún tengo buena puntería —dijo Holli man—. ¿Dónde me sitúo?

—Vigile la puerta —le dijo Chiba. Luego miró fijamente al anciano—. No deje que lle guen hasta Sere.

—No lo harán —prometió Holliman.

—¿Adónde vas? —inquirió Sere al ver cómo salía de la habitación.

—Voy a salir por detrás. No te muevas.

Chiba salió por la puerta trasera y rodeó la casa sigilosamente, con el arma fuertemente asida con ambas manos. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos, escuchando.

De todas las cosas que había aprendido en el Cuerpo de policía, el sigilo era la más importan te. Sabía que podía confiar en su oído, sobre todo en una zona tan silenciosa como aquella, alejada del tráfico y del estrépito callejero.

Oyó un crujido de ramas cerca, seguido de un sonoro chasquido. Quien estuviera merodeando por allí, no sabía moverse por el campo. Allí, lo primero que delataba una presencia humana eran las vibraciones rítmicas. Los animales del bosque nunca se movían así, ni siquiera los más grandes.

Chiba también captó un fuerte aroma, como de perfume. Perfume de mujer.

Retrocedió y se introdujo lentamente en el co bertizo próximo, procurando caminar sin hacer ruido. A continuación, se escondió detrás de las balas de heno que Holliman guardaba, seguramen te, para la única vaca que había en el cobertizo.

La vaca reparó en él y mugió, pidiendo co mida.

Se oyó un sonido de pasos apresurados. El olor a perfume se hizo más fuerte. Segundos después, Mimet Tenou entró en el cobertizo, con una pistola entre sus manos enguantadas en ne gro. Llevaba unos pantalones estrechos negros, una camisa de seda, también negra, y el cabello rubio recogido en una gorra. Resultaba difícil reconocerla, pero Chiba conocía su perfume y su complexión.

—¡Sal de ahí! — gritó ella mirando en torno, con la pistola alzada—. ¡Sal ahora mismo!

Chiba se guardó el revólver en la cartu chera y arrancó un fragmento de tierra endureci da, adherida a una de las balas de heno. Luego esperó, contando hasta veinte.

Entonces, rápidamente, lanzó el puñado de tierra al lado de donde se encontraba Mimet, con fuerza. Ella se giró al oír el ruido, y Chiba se le echó encima con presteza, derribándola y ha ciendo que la pistola se le escapara de las ma nos. Luego rodó por el suelo para recoger el arma. Cuando Mimet hubo recuperado el resue llo, él ya le estaba apuntando al pecho.

Ella emitió un jadeo ahogado. Se puso en pie, respirando con dificultad.

Chiba se quedó mirándola, con un intenso brillo en sus ojos zafiros.

—Tú. Fuiste tú desde el principio. ¿Mataste a Garner u ordenaste a Jennings que hiciera el trabajo sucio por ti?

Mimet pestañeó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió con altivez.

—Ríndete, Mimet —dijo Chiba fríamen te—. No podrás salir de esta.

—En esa pistola no hay huellas mías —repu so ella con una sonrisa igualmente fría—. ¡No podrás demostrar nada!

—Sí, si encuentro el paquete que Jennings dejó aquí —le aseguró él con los ojos entrece rrados.

Michiru se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que está aquí?

—¿Para qué habrías venido, si no?

Ella titubeó. Se quitó la gorra y sacudió la cabeza. Luego sonrió con vacilación.

—Vamos, Darien —empezó a decir—, Esta mos del mismo lado. Del lado de Haruka. ¿No que rrás que tu amigo vaya a la cárcel?

—Haruka no irá a la cárcel —respondió él con vencido.

—Sí, si encuentran ese dietario —insistió Mimet. Avanzó hacia Chiba—. Lo tomaré y me iré. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. ¡Nadie lo sabrá nunca!

—Yo lo sabré —contestó él fríamente.

—Haruka quedará como un criminal de la peor calaña —insistió Mimet—. Lo echarán de su cargo. ¡Lo condenarán!

—Haruka despidió al hombre que contrataste para echar a su oponente de la campaña, Mimet —dijo Chiba con calina—. Conozco su nom bre. Lo buscaré. Y hablará, con el incentivo adecuado.

Era una eventualidad que ella no había pre visto. Entreabrió los labios. Pareció momentá neamente insegura. Luego, se enderezó.

—¿Y que si habla? ¡Será Haruka quien sufra las consecuencias, no yo!

—Al menos dos testigos te vieron entrar en el apartamento de la señora Jennings con Jake Marsh.

Mimet se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡No! ¡No pueden identificarme! ¡Llevaba sombrero y velo...

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella apretó los puños.

—¡Te mataré a ti también! —gritó, con los ojos vidriosos y frenéticos—. ¡Mataré a la tal Tsukino y a ese viejo estúpido! ¡Morirán todos! Haré que Jake los ate y luego usaré un cuchillo con ustedes. Sé usarlo. Vi cómo mi padre le cortaba la mano a mi hermano con un hacha cuando era pequeña. Mi hermano se portaba mal. Mi padre dijo que me haría lo mismo si no le obedecía —sus ojos relucían con el brillo de la locura.

Chiba respiró hondo. No deseaba oír aque llo. ¡Después de lo que Mimet había hecho, no podía sentir lástima por ella!

—Me enseñó que el dolor nos hace fuertes —prosiguió ella, abstraída. Se echó a reír—. Me enseñó a utilizar un cuchillo. Solía decir que yo era como él, fuerte, y no débil y patético como mi hermano íbamos con frecuencia a la ciudad, yo atraía a los hombres y luego... —miró de soslayo a Chiba—. Lo maté, ¿sabes? Maté a mi padre. Ya le había dicho a Haruka que estaba embarazada, para que se casara conmigo. Haruka trabajaba para el viejo Garner, y Garner te nía millones. Mi padre dijo que nos haríamos ri cos, pero era demasiado codicioso, así que lo empujé de cabeza al viejo pozo. Tardaron varios días en encontrarlo. Yo dije que había ido a visitar a mi primo. Cuando lo encontraron, lloré desconsolada, y todos se compadecieron de mí —serio—. Nadie sospechó nada.

»Mi padre se habría sentido orgulloso de mí, ¿no crees, Darien? Él me enseñó —parpadeó—. Haruka no sabe dónde estoy. Le dije que iría de compras. Siempre me cree —frunció el ceño—. Jake cree que no sé lo que hago, pero se equívo ca. Maté a Garner porque él sabía que Jedite se había llevado el dietario. Le golpeé con la ca chiporra y luego la puse en el coche de Jedite.

Jedite y yo estábamos teniendo una aventura, así que intenté deshacerme de él, o Haruka se habría divorciado de mí. A Jedite no le importó ir a la cárcel si le pagaba a cambio, así que sustraje di nero de la cuenta de Haruka para mantenerlo calla do. Yo aún no sabía lo de las fotografías —aña dió con furia—. Después, Jedite se volvió muy codicioso y amenazó con hacer público lo que sabía de Haruka y de mí.

»Pagué a Sandra para que hiciera que lo tras ladasen a otra prisión, y luego soborné a algu nos funcionarios para que lo dejaran escapar. Jedite prometió entregarme el dietario y unas fotografías que había hecho, en las que aparecía mos juntos —meneó la cabeza—. Tuve que ma tarlo para protegerme. Pero el tiro me salió por la culata, porque el dietario que llevaba consigo estaba en blanco, y solo había dos fotografías, sin los negativos.

»Tenía que encontrar el dietario, ¿sabes? La vieja se negó a hablar, a pesar de todo lo que le hice. Jake había ido al dormitorio a buscar el dietario. Cuando la vio, al regresar, me pegó. Jamás me había pegado antes. Dijo que no que ría implicarse más en el asunto. Incluso ordenó a ese tal York que desapareciera. Jake había contratado a York para matar a Jedite, pero yo no necesitaba que hicieran las cosas por mí. Sé ha cer el trabajo sucio, como mi padre. Por eso le dije a Jake que me encargaría de Holliman. No necesitaba a York para encontrar el dietario. Y voy a encontrarlo. Está aquí. ¡Tiene que estar aquí!

Estaba loca, se dijo Darien incrédulamente. Era increíble que nadie hubiese reparado antes en su enfermedad, para proporcionarle ayuda.

Avanzó hacia ella, oyendo un ruido de pasos que se acercaban. Luego sacó las esposas que llevaba en el cinturón y le esposó las manos en la espalda. Mimet ni siquiera se resistió.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —dijo Sere en la puerta, al ver que Darien se encontraba bien—. ¡¿Mimet?! —exclamó asombrada al reparar en su prisionera.

La rubia se giró y la miró con ferocidad.

—Soy la esposa del vicegobernador —dijo con altivez—. Nadie me llama por mi nombre de pila, a menos que yo le dé permiso.

Chiba dirigió a Sere una elocuente mira da.

—Naturalmente, señora Tenou —dijo ella complaciéndola.

—El dietario —murmuró Chiba mirando en torno—. ¿Sabes si está aquí, Mimet?

—Jedite no quiso decírmelo —respondió ella—. Me acosté con él y seguía negándose. Luego hizo que un detective privado nos siguie ra y tomara fotos —añadió—. Yo no lo supe hasta que me las enseñó. Me amenazó con mos trarlas a la prensa si no le daba el dinero que pedía. Y dijo que entregaría el dietario a la policía. Habría sido la ruina, ¿no lo entiendes? Haruka ha bría perdido su cargo, y yo ya no sería nadie es pecial. Debemos proteger el nombre de la fami lia. Mi abuela siempre lo decía. Solía llorar continuamente cuando mi hermano murió.

»Papá lo mató también, ¿sabes? Le golpeó demasiado fuerte. Y luego lo lamentó, pero tu vimos que asegurarnos de que nadie se enterara. Así que lo arrojamos a los pies de los caballos, y dijimos que se había descuidado y lo habían pisoteado — Mimet sonrió a Chiba —. Me gus ta montar a caballo. Jedite y yo solíamos venir aquí a montar cuando el viejo iba a visitar a su hermana. Jedite tenía una silla especial, hecha a mano —frunció el ceño—. Este año no iré al baile del gobernador —dijo de repente, cariacontecida.

Chiba y Sere intercambiaron miradas. Las sillas de montar. Chiba miró hacia la pared, donde estaban colgadas. Había solo dos. Una era vieja y estaba descolorida por el uso. La otra, algo más nueva, también estaba hecha a mano, y tenía accesorios de color plateado.

Guiándose por una corazonada, Chiba se acercó a la segunda silla y descolgó las alforjas. Abrió la primera y la encontró vacía. La segun da, sin embargo, contenía un grueso paquete en vuelto en una bolsa de plástico.

Sere se acercó mientras Chiba abría la bolsa y sacaba un gran sobre. Dentro había al gunas fotografías a color, muy explícitas, de Jedite Jennings y Mimet. Chiba volvió a introducir las fotos en el sobre y extrajo un pe queño dietario. Entre las páginas había varios recibos y, como mínimo, dos notas escritas a mano, con la firma de Jake Marsh. También ha bía cuatro resguardos de cheque, firmados por Michiru Tenou. Y allí, escritas con bolígrafo ne gro, figuraban todas las transacciones realizadas por el asociado de Marsh que había chantajeado al oponente de Haruka Tenou para que retirase su candidatura, con nombres, direcciones, fechas y cantidades exactas. Era pura dinamita. Pruebas que podían enviar a cualquiera a la cárcel.

—A Haruka no le va a gustar —dijo Mimet con una sonrisa vacía—. Perderá su cargo.

—No lo creo —respondió Chiba fríamen te.

—Pues Jake cree que sí. ¿Verdad, cariño? —dijo Mimet de repente, mirando hacia la amplia entrada del cobertizo.

—Sí. Gracias por encontrar las pruebas por mí, Chiba —dijo una voz lenta y sombría desde la puerta.

Chiba y Sere se giraron para ver a un apuesto hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, que portaba una pistola automática.

—Dame el dietario —ordenó extendiendo una mano enguantada—. Ahora.

Chiba lo dejó caer al suelo.

—Ven a por él —contestó.

—¡Yo tengo la pistola, Chiba! —rugió Marsh.

Chiba se dirigió a Sere, sin mirarla.

—Apártate, Sere. ¡Ya!

Sere prefirió no discutir, aunque temía por él. Se colocó al lado de Mimet, abriendo mucho los Ojos, presa del temor, al ver cómo Darien cambiaba ligeramente de postura. ¡No pensaría medirse con un hombre que le apuntaba con una pistola automática ya amartillada...!

Chiba observó a su oponente. Sabía que, de todas formas, pensaba dispararles. Tenía demasiado que perder como para dejar testigos. Al igual que Mimet, no dudaría en asesinar a todo aquel que amenazara su libertad.

De repente, Holliman gritó, distrayendo a Marsh. El anciano había entrado a hurtadillas en el granero. Llevaba su escopeta.

Chiba sacó su revólver. Y disparó con tal celeridad y precisión, que Marsh se encorvo y se desplomó en el suelo antes de poder apretar el gatillo de su propia arma. El anciano había proporcionado al Ranger de Texas el segundo de ventaja que necesitaba. El jadeo ahogado de Sere resultó perfectamente audible en el silen cio que siguió.

Chiba se acercó a Marsh y le arrebató la pistola, mientras el hombre se apretaba el muslo herido e intentaba detener el flujo de sangre.

—¿Cómo... has hecho eso? —preguntó Marsh con voz entrecortada, sin dar crédito a lo ocurrido.

—Nadie me ha ganado nunca a la hora de desenfundar —explicó Chiba con calma—. Y me alegro, dadas las circunstancias.

—Le has disparado a Jake —dijo Mimet con ojos que parecían nublados—. Y yo le disparé a Jedite. Me estaba chantajeando con esas fotos, ¿sabes? Pero hace un par de semanas me llamó y me dijo que estaba dispuesto a devolvérmelas, junto con el dietario, si le daba dinero para ayu dar a su madre.

—Oh, Dios, ¿quieren dejar de hablar y llamar a una ambulancia? —gimió Marsh.

Brannon se sacó del bolsillo el teléfono mó vil e hizo la llamada. Luego advirtió que Holli man miraba a Mimet con furia en los ojos.

El anciano se acercó a ella y levantó la esco peta.

-¡Para cuando lleguen aquí, harán falta dos ambulancias!

—No me obligue a dispararle —le dijo Chiba, acercando la mano a la culata del revólver por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos. Se inclinó levemente, y sus ojos zafiros brillaron.

Holliman vaciló, pero solo por un segundo. Bajó la escopeta con un suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien. Pero era tentador —miró a Marsh y luego a Mimet, que simplemente sonreía y miraba al vacío—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Que está loca, eso es lo que le pasa —far fulló Marsh—. ¡Ojalá no la hubiese conocido nunca!

—Esa no es forma de hablar del amor de tu vida —dijo Mimet suspirando—. Y menos des pués de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

—¡Me han disparado y probablemente iré a la cárcel, gracias a ti!

—Está perdiendo mucha sangre, ¿eh? —co mentó Holliman sin ninguna emoción en parti cular.

—Eso parece —respondió Chiba con indi ferencia.

—Podrían hacerle un torniquete, por el amor de Dios —dijo Sere irritada, mirándolos mien tras se agachaba junto a Marsh —. Necesito algo consistente y un pañuelo.

—Tiene usted clase, señorita —rezongó Marsh.

—No lo toques —terció Mimet frenéticamen te—. ¡Es mío!

—Estoy de nuevo a la venta —bromeó Marsh, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras Sere utilizaba un bolígrafo y dos pañuelos en trelazados, que le había pasado Chiba, para hacerle el torniquete. Apretó hasta que el flujo de sangre disminuyó.

Por fin, la ambulancia entró en el rancho, seguida por un coche del sheriff de Bexar County. Era extraño, se dijo Serena, porque Floresville quedaba más allá de los límites de Bexar County, en Wilson County.

Un joven agente se apeó del coche y entró en el cobertizo detrás de los enfermeros, que ense guida atendieron a Marsh.

—Agente, arreste a estas personas —le dijo Mimet firmemente—. Soy la esposa del vicego bernador. Esta gente... —señaló a Chiba y a Sere—. ¡Esta gente tiene algo que me pertene ce y quiero que usted se lo quite inmediatamen te!

El agente miró al hombre alto con la placa de los Rangers en la camisa y la pistola en la cade ra. Luego se fijó en la herida de Jake Marsh. Frunció los labios.

—¿Otra vez has estado disparando, Chiba? —bromeó. A continuación, miró a Mimet—. ¿Quieres que detenga a esta señora por ti?

—Sí, gracias. Te seguiré con las pruebas —Chiba mostró la bolsa de plástico—. Estás a punto de ver cómo un maligno imperio se des morona gracias a un dietario —añadió mirando al herido, mientras era transportado a la ambu lancia—. Jake Marsh, ex jefe del hampa y personaje escurridizo. Le sentarán bien los pantalo nes a rayas.

—¡No... no iré a la cárcel! —rugió Marsh.

—Ni yo tampoco —dijo Mimet altivamente.

—Vamos, señora. Puede decirle eso al juez —contestó el agente.

— ¡Le denunciaré! —lo amenazó Mimet.

—Me pondré mi mejor traje para el juicio —repuso el agente mientras la introducía cuidado samente en la parte trasera del coche patrulla.

Sere tomó la mano de Chiba.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —le dijo con voz ronca—. Por un momento, me pareció que ibas a suicidarte —de hecho, aún temblaba al recordarlo.

Él la rodeó con el brazo.

—A un Ranger de Texas solo se le mata cla vándole una estaca en el corazón.

—Esos son los vampiros, cariño —le recordó Sere.

Chiba arqueó las cejas.

— ¡No me digas!

Les llevó el resto del día redactar el informe, entregar las pruebas y hablar con el ayudante del fiscal que iba a hacerse cargo del caso. Grier permanecía sentado con el pequeño grupo en la sala de juntas.

—Es la historia más jodidamente increíble que he oído jamás —dijo meneando la cabeza—. Llevábamos años intentando echarle el guante a Marsh, sin conseguirlo. ¡Y llegan ustedes dos y lo cazan!

—Tuvimos suerte —respondió Chiba con calma.

—¿Qué hay del asesino a sueldo, York? —inquirió Sere preocupada—. Sigue suelto, ¿no?

Grier miró al joven ayudante del sheriff que había estado en el rancho de Holliman. Ocupa ba una silla en la oficina, junto a Chiba y los demás, pues había participado en la detención.

El joven se retrepó en la silla.

—No hace falta preocuparse por York —dijo con una sonrisa—. Resulta que iba conduciendo tan ricamente por la 410, cuando, de repente, me pasó de largo un coche a toda pastilla. Aun que era la hora del almuerzo, lo perseguí y le di el alto. Y, ¡sorpresa!, allí estaba York en perso na, con un sucio vendaje en la herida de bala —frunció los labios —. Ahora mismo está en la cárcel del condado. Y si Marsh canta, como creo que hará, tendremos a York justo donde lo queremos.

—Pero él no mató a nadie —señaló Sere—. Mimet asesinó a Garner y a Jennings.

—Sí, pero Marsh lo contrato para asesinar a un hombre. Además, York trató de atropellar a Kumada hace dos meses, cuando Nicolas empe zó a investigar los asesinatos en los que se sospechaba que Marsh estaba implicado —el agen te sonrió—. Kumada ha trabajado día y noche tratando de reunir pruebas para quitarlo de la circulación definitivamente. Gracias a él conocía la marca y el modelo del coche de York. Llevaba toda la semana buscándolo —añadió con un suspiro—. A York le encantará la cárcel. Y a los reclusos les encantará un jovencito atractivo como él, ¿no os parece?

Chiba creyó mejor no responder, pero son rió interiormente.


	17. Chapter 16

**16**

Lo más duro fue decirle a Haruka Tenou lo que habían descubierto, y lo que su esposa había he cho. Chiba se llevó a Sere consigo, pero tele foneó a Michiru Kaio antes de salir de San An tonio, para que acudiera también.

Haruka parecía como si acabara de encajar un tiro. Salió al jardín y permaneció cerca de la piscina, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mi rada perdida.

—Deja que hable a solas con él un momento —le dijo Chiba a Michiru, que obviamente an siaba acudir al jardín con Haruka.

—Está bien —ella se sentó en el sofá con un suspiró y sonrió tímidamente a Sere—. ¿Quieres un caramelo de menta? —ofreció, y se mos tró sorprendida cuando Serena se echó a reír. Aquellos caramelos habían ayudado a resolver un asesinato.

Haruka oyó cómo Chiba se acercaba e hizo una mueca.

—Qué ciego fui —se lamentó. Luego miró a su mejor amigo—. ¿Sospechabas de ella?

—No —contestó Chiba con rotundidad—. Había apostado por la experta en ordenadores. Pero luego descubrimos que la «amiga» de Marsh era casada y que le gustaban los carame los de menta.

Haruka se sacó la mano izquierda del bolsillo y observó su anillo de boda.

—Llevo prácticamente soltero desde que Mimet tenía unos diecisiete años —murmuró—. Al principio, le gustaba el sexo, pero yo no era lo bastante duro para satisfacerla. Empezó a echarse «amigos». Y yo empecé a beber.

—El juicio va a ser complicado —dijo Chiba al cabo de un momento—. Si te soy sincero, no apuesto ni cinco centavos a que consigas ese sitio en el Senado cuando todo esto acabe.

—No me importa —Haruka se giró hacia él—. Ni me importa perder el cargo de vicegoberna dor. Tengo una empresa que me encanta, buenos empleados, y estamos iniciando proyectos expe rimentales que podrían beneficiar a millones de personas hambrientas del tercer mundo. ¿Qué es un cargo político comparado con eso?

—Jake Marsh cumplirá condena, por muy buenos que sean sus abogados. Y Mimet tam bién, desgraciadamente, a menos que la juzguen demente. Algo muy posible —añadió Chiba—. Has de estar preparado para eso. Hizo una confesión espeluznante sobre su pasado. Tendré que contar lo que oí.

—¿Qué confesó? —inquirió Haruka horrorizado.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso —respondió Chiba, dispuesto a darle a su amigo unas ho ras más de paz, hasta que los medios de comu nicación irrumpieran como un vendaval en su vida.

Haruka se mesó el cabello.

—Bueno, llamaré a nuestro abogado para ver si puede hacer algo por Mimet. Quizá pueda conseguir un informe psiquiátrico para que la declaren demente. Llevaba mucho tiempo mostrando síntomas de ello. Yo simplemente fingí no darme cuenta —añadió con un profundo sus piro —. Pero ya no tiene ningún sentido.

—Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte.

Haruka le sonrió.

—Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco. Eres el amigo más leal que he tenido. Siempre has defendido mi inocencia cuando me han acusado de algo deshonesto.

—Te conozco —señaló Chiba—. Y jamás abandono a los míos. Jamás. Deja que Michiru sal ga y hable contigo. Ella te salvará de los medios.

—Sí, lo hará —dijo Haruka con una sonrisa—. Pienso casarme con ella cuando todo esto aca be.

—Eso no me sorprende. Será una buena es posa para ti.

Chiba regresó al interior de la casa y pidió a Michiru que saliera.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Sere a Darien, pues se sentía algo perdida.

Él frunció los labios y esbozó una lenta son risa.

—Iremos a cenar, por supuesto. Y luego em pezaremos a hacer planes.

A ella le intrigó aquel último comentario, pero no le preguntó hasta que hubieron cenado y se hallaban sentados en el coche, en los apar camientos del hotel.

—Ese parecía el coche de Grier —comentó Darien mientras paraba el motor—. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

—No sé. No lo he visto hoy —Sere lo ob servó abiertamente—. Antes dijiste que haría mos planes. ¿Qué clase de planes?

Chiba sonrió y le acarició los labios con ternura.

—Te operaste por mí. Creo que mereces una recompensa.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Si te refieres a irnos a la cama...

Él sonrió burlón.

—Vaya, qué desvergonzada —bromeó. Se ñaló la estrella que llevaba en la pechera—. ¿Ves esto? He hecho voto de castidad. No ton teo con mujeres —añadió altivamente.

—Oh, seguro que todos los que te conocen estarán de acuerdo —dijo Sere con una mirada cínica.

—No tonteo con mujeres que no se llamen Serena. Además, espero ser un esposo y padre ejemplar.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de incertidumbre.

La sonrisa de Chiba se desvaneció. Le tomó la mano y se la acercó a la boca para be sarle los nudillos.

—Te quiero —dijo quedamente—. Siempre te he querido. Y estoy cansado de intentar vivir sin ti.

Sere siguió mirándolo, como hipnotizada.

—Tengo una profesión peligrosa, pero no co rreré riesgos innecesarios. Puedo trabajar en la oficina de Victoria. Tendremos el rancho y dos salarios, y cada uno conoce lo mejor y lo peor del otro. Saldrá bien. Lo sé.

Serena inhaló una larga y trémula bocanada de aire, mientras contemplaba sus ojos zafiros.

—Es muy precipitado —empezó a decir.

—Lo sé. No digo que nos metamos en la cama juntos esta misma noche y nos casemos por la mañana —dijo Chiba muy serio—. Quiero que dejes tu trabajo y pases tres semanas en el rancho conmigo —alzó una mano—. Mi capataz y su esposa también viven allí. No nos faltarán carabinas. Puedes pedirle trabajo al fis cal del distrito de Jacobsville, seguro que le irá bien un poco de ayuda. Yo pediré el traslado a la oficina de Victoria.

Sere meneó la cabeza.

—Parece que te lo has pensado muy bien.

—No he hecho otra cosa desde que llegaste a San Antonio para trabajar en el caso —Chiba la miró a los ojos—. Todo depende de si puedes perdonarme o no por lo que ocurrió en el pasa do. Sé que es pedir mucho. Cometí errores. Errores graves.

Ella alzó la mano para acariciarle los firmes labios.

—Ambos los cometimos. Debí intentar ha blar contigo después del juicio.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió él—. No te di ninguna oportunidad. Me fui de la ciudad.

—Pero ahora sé por qué te fuiste. Me he sen tido muy perdida sin ti...

Chiba la abrazó y la besó con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño.

—Me odiaba a mí mismo —susurro ronca mente—. No podía soportar la idea de haberte hecho daño —su aliento le acarició el oído—. Oh, Dios, te quiero... ¡te quiero con toda mi alma! ¡Cuando me muera, la última palabra que susurre será tu nombre!

Serena lo besó con ansiedad, silenciando sus palabras, su dolor. Llorando, le dijo con los la bios que jamás lo abandonaría, que nunca deja ría de amarlo.

Ninguno de los dos reparó en que las venta nillas se empañaban mientras la pasión los con sumía a ambos. Hasta que, de pronto, oyeron unos golpes firmes e insistentes en la ventana del conductor.

Chiba, medio aturdido, soltó a Serena an tes de bajar el cristal.

Grier permanecía inclinado junto a la venta nilla, con una histriónica mueca de disgusto.

—Jamás creí que sorprendería a un Ranger dándose el lote en un coche, frente a la puerta de un hotel.

—¿Y adónde quieres que vayamos? —repu so Chiba, mirándolo con furia—. ¡No puedo llevarla a mi piso y tampoco podemos subir al hotel, por razones obvias! ¡Acabamos de pro meternos!

Grier lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿En serio?

Chiba permaneció inmóvil.

—Oye, escucha...

—Prometidos —Grier sonrió burlón. Luego se echó a reír, se giró y empezó a alejarse.

—¡No estás invitado! ¡Cómo te presentes en la boda, asegúrate de llevar puesto el chaleco antibalas! —le gritó Chiba.

Grier no se detuvo.

Con un gruñido, Chiba subió de nuevo la ventanilla y miró a Serena.

—¿A qué ha venido eso, Darien? —inquirió ella.

—Grier tiene fama de, eh, presentarse en las bodas —explicó él lentamente.

—¿Fama?

Chiba carraspeó.

—No te preocupes, no irá a la nuestra. Te lo prometo.

—Está bien —Serena abrió los brazos para ver qué sucedía.

Él se refugió en ellos sin titubear, y empezó a besarla de nuevo. Grier y su fama era lo último que ocupó su mente en los turbulentos minutos que siguieron. Y, por si acaso, echó el seguro de todas las portezuelas...

Varías semanas después, Serena se encontra ba de pie junto a Darien en una pequeña iglesia de Jacobsville, Texas, tras haber firmado los do cumentos legales e intercambiado los votos que la convirtieron en la señora Serena Tsukino Chiba.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco y un improvisado velo. Miró al hombre con el que se había casado, con ojos rebosantes de amor.

—Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa —dijo Serena al reverendo y a su esposa, que hizo de tes tigo junto con su hija.

—Ha sido un placer —respondió el reveren do estrechándoles la mano a ambos—. ¿Seguro que no querían algo más solemne? Ambos son muy conocidos en Jacobsville. Su madre se bautizó aquí —le recordó a Chiba.

—Sí, pero ahora mi hermana es una reina —explicó Darien—. Y no queríamos que nos acosa ra la prensa.

El reverendo se aclaró la garganta.

—Claro, claro. ¡En fin, enhorabuena! Y espero verlos por aquí algún domingo, si tienen a bien visitamos.

Serena miró a su marido.

—Sí —respondió por los dos —. Creo que sí

Chiba no le soltó la mano en ningún mo mento mientras regresaban al rancho. Habían pasado allí tres semanas maravillosas, montan do a caballo y visitando a los amigos. Pero Darien había insistido en que durmieran en camas separadas. Quería tener una noche de bodas convencional, afirmó.

Iban a pasar una semana de luna de miel en el rancho. El capataz y su esposa vivían aparte, de modo que tendrían la casa para ellos solos. 0 eso habían pensado.

Al llegar, encontraron una multitud esperán dolos.

Darien se lamentó en voz alta.

—Oh, no. ¡No! ¡Grier, voy a atarte a un ca ballo y a arrastrarte por un macizo de cactus! —juró.

Sere emitió una risita.

—Por eso no querías que Grier viniera.

—Le hizo lo mismo a Bud Handley —ex plicó él irritado—. Y su esposa incluso le dis paro —entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Lástima que fa llara...!

—Vamos, vamos —lo calmó ella—. Seguro que se irán pronto. Solo querrán felicitamos.

—Que te crees tú eso —musitó Darien, ami norando la velocidad—. ¡Te juro que como vea una sola cámara...!

— ¡Ahí está Grier, en el porche! ¿Y no es ese Nicolas Kumada? —preguntó Sere al ver a un hom bre alto y esbelto, con una estrella de los Ran gers en el bolsillo de la pechera—. Pero ¿quié nes son los demás? —añadió.

—Gente de los Rangers, de la policía local, del departamento del sheriff y, como mínimo, dos ex mercenarios locales —dijo Darien entre dientes—. ¡Parece que ha venido el Cuerpo entero!

—Están aquí para darte la bienvenida a la comunidad —exclamó Sere feliz—. ¡Qué deta lle!

Sí, todo un detalle. Chiba recordó aquella maldita sonrisa burlona de Grier. ¿Y el que se hallaba a su lado no era Curtis Russell, del FBI? Gimió en voz alta.

—Sé amable —le advirtió ella—. Su inten ción es buena.

Chiba la miró como si acabaran de salirle plumas verdes en la cabeza.

—Les ofreceremos café y tarta, y se irán —añadió Sere.

—¿Y por qué crees que se irán?

—Pues porque no tenemos ni café ni tarta —contestó ella con una risita.

Él estalló en carcajadas.

—Cariño, eres un tesoro.

—También lo es mi marido —Sere se acer có a él, tanto como se lo permitía el cinturón de seguridad, y recostó la cabeza en su hom bro—. ¿Te acordaste de llamar a Amy, Darien?

—Sí. No estaba, pero su secretaria prometió pasarle el mensaje.

—¡Eso me recuerda que ahora estoy empa rentada con un jefe de Estado!

Chiba detuvo el coche delante del sonrien te grupo.

— ¡Enhorabuena! —los felicitó Nicolas, y luego se acercó a una enorme nevera portátil y la abrió, mostrando dos botellas dobles del me jor champaña.

—No te olvides de la comida —le recordó otro Ranger.

—No me olvido de nada —Nicolas abrió otra nevera que contenía una bandeja de camarones, acompañada de un cuenco de salsa.

—¡Mi comida favorita! — exclamó Sere —¡Muy amables, muchachos!

—Y muchachas —dijo una morena asoman do la cabeza. Había otras cuatro mujeres, todas sonrientes.

— ¡Y muchachas! —añadió Sere con una ri sita—. ¡Se los agradezco mucho!

Chiba se quitó el sombrero y sacudió a Nicolas con él.

—Gracias por el champaña. ¡Ahora, márchense!

—¡Darien! —exclamó Sere.

Él volvió a sacudirle a con el sombrero.

Grier se acercó al grupo solemnemente, con una hoja de papel en la mano.

—Señor y señora Chiba —empezó a leer, mirando a Darien muy serio—. Les deseamos lo mejor en su vida de casados. Si alguna vez tie nen problemas y necesitan ayuda, recuerden que solo tienen que llamarnos.

A continuación, los presentes formaron una cola para estrecharles la mano. Serena no cono cía sus nombres, pero sabía que acabaría cono ciéndolos con el tiempo.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Sere se giró hacia su marido y lo miró cariñosamente.

—Vamos a vivir en un lugar muy agradable.

Él asintió. Luego contempló su suave y her mosa faz, enmarcada en una nube de cabello ru bio. Sonrió con ternura.

—Es usted una novia preciosa, señora Chiba.

—Y usted un novio muy guapo.

Darien suspiró y se giró hacia las neveras con el champaña y los camarones.

—¿Qué te apetece primero? —le pregunto.

Sere cerró las neveras y lo tomó de la mano.

—Eso puede esperar —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Aún era de día. Pese a que el dormitorio prin cipal estaba en penumbra, Sere se sintió algo in quieta al encontrarse allí a solas con Darien.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y contempló sus ojos preo cupados.

—La he esperado mucho tiempo, señora Chiba —dijo suavemente—. Te prometo que la espera habrá valido la pena. Para ambos. Ahora, deja de preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras hablaba, le acarició con ternura los costados. Luego empezó a besarla delicada mente, despacio, hasta que notó cómo su cuer po se relajaba.

—¿Ves? —dijo mordisqueándole el labio su perior—. Despacio y con calma, Sere. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella suspiró.

—Estaba algo nerviosa —confesó.

—Yo también.

Serena se retiró un poco para observar sus chispeantes ojos.

—Tú no eres un primerizo —señaló.

—Contigo, sí —contestó Darien con calma—. En el pasado, solo buscaba satisfacer una nece sidad física. Contigo, es un acto de amor.

Serena sonrió. A continuación, él la atrajo hacia sí, haciéndole sentir la intensidad de su deseo. Ella vaciló, pero solo durante unos se gundos. Darien le entreabrió los labios con la len gua mientras le deslizaba la mano debajo del vestido, iniciando una caricia íntima.

Sere emitió un jadeo ahogado. Darien solo la había tocado así una vez, hacía mucho tiempo. Pero, en esta ocasión, no halló ningún obstáculo físico. El cuerpo de ella estaba abierto a sus ca ricias, a su deseo, y Sere arqueó la espalda mientras él la acariciaba rítmicamente.

Se aferró con fuerza a Darien, clavándole las uñas, sujetándolo como si temiera que fuese a parar.

—Calma —susurró él mientras Sere se re torcía—. Esto es solo el comienzo.

—¡Darien...! —suplicó ella con voz torturada.

Estaba ciega, muda, sorda. Lo único que perci bía era el placer que estaba descubriendo su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos para poder saborearlo comple tamente. Segundos más tarde, cayó por un tórri do y palpitante precipicio y empezó a estreme cerse, aferrándose a él mientras se entregaba al éxtasis.

—Y ahora que has probado un anticipo de lo que te espera —le susurró él perversamente—, podremos aprender a compartir.

—¿A... compartir?

—Ajá.

Darien la despojó del vestido y de la ropa inte rior, y se agachó para pasarle los labios por los tensos pezones.

—Me encanta tu sabor —dijo suavemente, Contenerme ha sido lo más duro que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. Pero esta vez tiene que ser perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto.

Se enderezó y empezó a quitarse su propia ropa. Serena había dejado las gafas en la mesita, pero tenía a Darien tan cerca que podía verlo per fectamente. Cuando se quitó los calzoncillos ne gros que llevaba puestos, ella miró hacia otro lado, azorada.

—No hagas eso —dijo él tiernamente—. Mí rame, Serena.

Serena sabía que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de escarlata mientras se obligaba a mirarlo. Estaba tan excitado que era imposible no notarlo.

Sorprendentemente, verlo así hizo que se sin tiera presa de una gran ansiedad.

—No... comprendo lo que me pasa —consiguió decir, temblando.

Él sonrió lentamente.

—Ya lo comprenderás —dijo mientras se tumbaba con ella en la cama.


	18. Chapter 17

**17**

En los tempestuosos minutos que siguieron, Serena descubrió sobre su propio cuerpo cosas que jamás había sabido. Las manos de Darien la acariciaban con pericia, provocándole un orgas mo tras otro.

—¡Me vas a matar! —protestó frenéticamen te mientras él se colocaba encima de ella e incli naba la cabeza para lamer sus pezones.

—Esa es la idea —murmuró Darien.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a matarte de placer.

—Darien —jadeó Sere mientras él fundía los labios con los suyos. Luego la penetró por fin. Ella lo sintió en su interior, experimentando una sensación de asombro y de maravilla, mientras su cuerpo protestaba levemente ante la novedad de la intrusión.

Darien alzó la cabeza para contemplar sus de sorbitados ojos. Sere notó cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada acometida de sus caderas. Solo entonces comprendió que él había alcanza do el límite de su resistencia.

—Ayúdame —susurró él roncamente—. No podré aguantar mucho tiempo más.

—Yo no... —titubeó ella sin resuello.

—Mueve tu cuerpo contra el mío hasta que te inunde el placer, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?

—Sí —jadeó Sere, arqueando la espalda—. ¡Oh, sí!

Él abrió la boca para devorar la de ella. Notó cómo el cuerpo de Sere bailaba al compás del suyo propio, sintió cómo se arqueaba y empuja ba.

Por fin, Darien emitió un fuerte gemido de placer, notando cómo su ser se elevaba hacia un glorioso éxtasis, hacia una satisfacción cegado ra. Esperó que ella lo hubiese compartido, por que había perdido el control por completo. Se estremeció una y otra vez, jadeando su nombre mientras las sucesivas oleadas de placer lo deja ban casi inconsciente.

Ella sintió su placer, incluso a través de la violenta satisfacción que le había proporciona do. Abrió la boca contra su hombro desnudo y tembló por la intensidad de la experiencia. Al fin comprendía lo que había querido decir al asegurar que lo anterior solo había sido un anticipo. Las palabras no podían hacer justicia a las sensaciones que recorrían su esbelto cuerpo.

Sere besó el tenso músculo de su hombro con avidez mientras él se dejaba caer en el colchón con un último y agonizante estremecimiento.

Le resultaba difícil respirar. No podía dejar de temblar. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido, pero glo riosamente satisfecho. Notó la capa de sudor que le cubría la piel y el cabello. Acarició con los dedos la amplia espalda de Darien y encontró en ella la misma humedad. Luego bajó con la mano, introduciéndola en aquel lugar secreto, y se rió suavemente.

—Para ser una nerviosa principiante, apren des rápido —murmuró él contra su cuello.

Serena dejó escapar una carcajada y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Eres un sinvergüenza —le susurró cariño samente, besándole el cuello—. ¡Un sinver güenza maravilloso!

Darien también se rió, completamente exhausto, pero sintiéndose relajado por primera vez en años.

—Dos años de estoica abstinencia —dijo—. ¡Dios, cuánto me alegra haber esperado!

—A mí también —Sere le besó el pecho, y el vello le hizo cosquillas en la nariz—. Hemos olvidado una cosa.

Él le pasó la mano por el cabello.

—¿Qué?

Sere le dio un codazo en los riñones.

—Tú sabes el qué.

Darien se limitó a suspirar

—Están en el cajón.

— ¡Pues de mucho nos sirven allí!

Los labios de él le recorrieron el mentón.

—Lo sé —suspiró de nuevo—. Me encantan los niños, y no me importaría tener uno ya. Pero deberíamos tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

—Claro —murmuró Sere. Luego bostezó —. Tengo sueño.

—Yo también.

—¿No deberíamos...? —empezó a preguntar ella, retirándose ligeramente.

Darien la rodeó con su largo brazo.

—Quédate donde estás —susurró—. No quiero que te alejes de mí ni un centímetro.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, exhalando un suspiro.

—Me gusta estar casada.

—Y a mí.

Fue lo último que Serena oyó antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

La luna de miel concluyó oficialmente al cabo de una semana, pero los habitantes de Jacobsville repararon en que no tenía visos de ir a acabarse nunca, en realidad. Jamás se veía a Darien sin Sere. Ella trabajaba en la oficina del fiscal, y él en la comisaría de los Rangers en Victoria, pero, cuando no estaban trabajando, eran inseparables.

Unos meses más tarde, Sere estaba barrien do el porche, un domingo por la mañana, cuan do dos enormes limusinas negras, con insignias diplomáticas, aparecieron en el polvoriento pa tio delantero.

Sere llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey, el cabello suelto y algo enredado, y estaba sin maquillar. Tenían que ser Amy Sabon y su ma rido, el jeque, se dijo. Al parecer, los Sabon ha bían decidido presentarse por sorpresa. Sere meneó la cabeza y gimió. ¡Ni siquiera estaba bien peinada!

Darien salió del cobertizo, sonriendo al reco nocer al alto guardaespaldas que se había apea do del coche y procedía a abrir la portezuela tra sera.

—¡Hola, Bojo! —lo saludó, acercándose para estrecharle la mano. Luego abrió los bra zos mientras Amy salía de la limusina, con aspecto joven, feliz y elegante.

—¡Hola, hermano mayor! —dijo entre risas, abrazándolo—. Hemos venido para darle a Sere la bienvenida a la familia. Ya conoces a Philippe.

Su marido estaba de pie junto a ella, alto y atractivo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a su esposa.

—Bienvenido al club —le dijo a Darien.

—Imagínate, casado, y con una mujer tan buena como Sere —dijo Amy afectuosa mente. Miró hacia el porche—. ¡Hola, Sere!

Serena soltó la escoba, se limpió las manos en los Pantalones y bajó las escaleras, sintiéndo se tímida y nerviosa.

—Yo también me pongo vaqueros y jerséis para estar en el palacio —se apresuró a decir Amy, comprendiendo cuál era el problema—. Y nunca voy maquillada en presencia de mi marido —añadió dirigiendo una mirada pi cara al sonriente hombre que tenía al lado.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo —dijo Philippe arrastrando la voz. Miró a Darien y sonrió bur lón—. Como tú sabrás, supongo.

—Sí, lo sé —Darien atrajo a Sere hacia su costado—. Te presento a tu nuevo cuñado, Phi lippe Sabon. Es el gobernante de Qawi.

—Es un honor para mí —empezó a decir Serena.

Philippe le tomó la mano y se la acercó a los labios con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora —dijo—. Pensamos que también le gustaría cono cer a su sobrino —a continuación, dijo algo en árabe, y una mujer salió del vehículo con un niño de dos años en los brazos—. Nuestro hijo, Rashid —dijo sonriendo al pequeño, que alargó los brazos ansiosamente hacia su padre.

—¿Lo ven? —dijo Amy suspirando—. Lo primero que aprendió a decir fue «papá». Y siempre llora a menos que Philippe le lea un cuento antes de dormirse.

Él sonrió y besó a su hijito en la mejilla.

—¿Sabes hacer café? —preguntó a su cuña da, tuteándola—. Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

—Hago un café excelente —respondió Sere entre risas—. Trabajo en la oficina del fiscal del distrito. Allí vivimos gracias al café.

—Sí, he oído lo de tu nuevo trabajo —terció Amy tomándola del brazo—. Me gustaría hablar contigo de ciertas cuestiones legales...

—Oh, Dios mío —gimió Philippe.

Darien le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Vamos, vamos. Seguro que esas cuestio nes solo tienen que ver con la contaminación de las aguas y el efecto invernadero.

—Necesitamos hacer más reformas en el sis tema penitenciario de Qawi —estaba diciendo Amy mientras entraba en la casa con Sere.

Philippe intercambió con Darien una mirada de complicidad.

—Tengo un excelente whisky en mi despa cho —dijo Darien.

—Sí. Y copas grandes —contestó Philippe en tono divertido.

—Eh, ¿Alteza...?

Philippe se giró. Curtis Russell permanecía de pie junto a la limusina, al lado de otro agente del Servicio Secreto y dos guardaespaldas per sonales de Philippe.

—¿Sí?

Russell se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Sobre ese asunto del que hemos habla do...?

Philippe exhaló un suspiro.

—Complicaciones, complicaciones —miró a Darien de soslayo—. En el FBI están dispuestos a darle a Russell trabajo si tú lo recomiendas.

Darien se mostró sorprendido.

—Parece ser que no estuvo muy afortunado en su última misión —siguió diciendo Philippe.

—Estaba investigando el crimen organizado la última vez que supe de él —señaló Darien—. ¿En Austin, creo recordar?

Russell tragó saliva.

—Solo quería demostrar que puedo ser un buen agente. Y ayudé a ese tipo, Phil Douglas, a conseguir pruebas que nos permitieron localizar a Sandra Gates y traerla de vuelta para el juicio.

—Sí, es cierto —tuvo que reconocer Darien.

—Por desgracia —terció Philippe—, se iden tificó como agente del FBI.

¡Y eres del Servicio Secreto! —estalló Darien.

Russell hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, técnicamente digamos que sí —to sió—. Por entonces estaba de vacaciones. Escu chen, yo sería un buen agente. Con el debido respeto, protegiendo a dignatarios políticos solo malgasto mi talento. Sé resolver crímenes. ¡Tan solo necesito una oportunidad!

Philippe enarcó una ceja y miró a Darien, que se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —dijo Darien—. Intercederé por ti. Con una condición —añadió deliberadamen te.

—¡Lo que sea! —exclamó Russell encanta do.

Darien entornó los ojos.

—¡Que trabajes en cualquiera de los restan tes cuarenta y nueve estados de la unión!

Russell le dirigió un férreo saludo.

—Claro. Sí, señor. Florida me parece bien. Me encanta la playa —añadió sonriendo con pi cardía.

Darien alzó ambas manos y luego se dirigió hacia la casa.

Esa noche, después de haber acomodado a sus huéspedes en el cuarto de invitados, custo diado por los guardaespaldas, Darien y Sere per manecían abrazados en la cama, mientras el res plandor de la luna trazaba blancas franjas sobre el edredón.

—Las navidades son el mes que viene —murmuró ella con una sonrisa, acurrucándose con tra él—. Me gustaría poner un árbol de verdad.

—Hecho.

—Y poner algunos adornos.

—Tienes todas las cuerdas y espuelas que quieras.

Serena se rió.

—Y añadir un adorno especial.

—¿Mmm?

—Ya sabes, uno de esos en los que figuran nuestros nombres y la fecha de nuestra boda.

—Suena bien.

—El año que viene podremos añadir otro más.

Darien estaba adormilado.

—Otro. Ajá.

—Uno que diga: «La primera Navidad de nuestro hijo».

—La primera Navidad. Muy bonito. Me gus ta... ¡¿Qué?! —Darien se incorporó dando un respingo—. ¿Has dicho lo que yo creo que has di cho?

Sere sonrió burlona.

—Nunca llegamos a abrir ese cajón de la mesilla —le recordó.

Chiba no estaba escuchando sus explica ciones. Le presionó suavemente el vientre con la mano y luego la miró a los ojos, como si aca bara de descubrirle el misterio de la vida.

—Mi pequeño Ranger de Texas, ya sea niño o niña —se rió suavemente—. ¡Qué regalo de Navidad! Soy muy, muy afortunado —susurró al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla con ter nura.

Ella sonrió contra su boca y alzó los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí.

—Oh, no —musitó—. ¡La afortunada soy yo!

En el exterior soplaba el viento. Al fin y al cabo, era otoño. Pero dentro de aquella habita ción había un calor que ni toda la nieve de Alas ka podría haber disipado. Iba a ser, se dijo Sere, la Navidad más maravillosa de sus vidas.

Y lo fue.


End file.
